Mythical Few 2:Darkening of days
by imagine-tht
Summary: SEQUEL. The Dark Queen has returned and the darkness is closing in. Nagisa and her friends, with the help of two new Souls, fight to figure out the Queens motive, as they plow thru normalcy and wraiths. The past is coming back, will it bring the phoenix down or make her stronger?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome back :) This is the second sequel, i hope you enjoy it. Yes there will be a third and FINAL one after this the reason being, writing it has been a bit hard so i split it up. Oh by n by, please tell me if i need to change this to a crossover, i have asked and due to the fact they are more in the background, it doesnt really qualify (for me) :). Happy reading :) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Strawberry Panic! nor MSGM. I wont repeat it for every chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

"_I will be coming back and Miyuki I will take good care of her I promise" _Were the last words Nagisa uttered, before the trio was swept up in a violent wind. Holding on tightly to each other, both girls were feeling both disorientated and nauseous. This wasn't the way to travel. The loud roaring of the winds, the continuous swirling and rocking and flashes of bright lights made them wish for a different travel agent. Darian on the other hand was disinterested, with a bored expression and stance; he travelled this way for a living. It seemed to take forever, seemingly to the girls, but eventually the roaring wind died down and the movement slowly slowed down. Their wind journey had finished. Finally after the annoying wind died out completely, leaving two windswept and muck covered girls holding on for dear life to each other with an amused dwarf looking on.

The three travelers set down in a darkened tunnel. The tunnel walls were smooth and flat, the only light, glittered naturally above. Veins of luminescent light spread across the ceiling giving off enough light to see by. The tunnel was bare of life yet dutifully looked after. This was the path that would lead them to the Isle, the first gate to pass.

Nagisa looking a little green clutched her stomach in mild reproach. Shizuma on the other hand was getting her long silver mane back into organized style, yet not giving it much effort. Darian looked over the two tired girls, noticing the worn faces and their ripped bloody clothes made a decision.

"I reckon you should be used to that by now" Darian pulled his pipe out his tunic

"No I don't think I will" Nagisa murmured

"I agree with Nagisa, not my favorite way to travel" Shizuma sniffed

"Don't see your problem to be honest with you. Clears your 'ead and chest." Puffing his chest out

"The logic of dwarves, it's so thick like their heads" Nagisa whispered to Shizuma making her smile

"Now you finished settlin your selves, I think it best you take a breather and a wash before you go on. Don't wan' you lookin a right old mess before them geezers. Follow me" Darian motioned and set off along the tunnel

Shizuma and Nagisa glanced at themselves then at each other, when the Dwarf mentioned their looks, finally seeing the state they were in. Blood, mud and yuck covered them and had numerous tears in their clothes, showing just what they went through not so long ago. Giggling a little Nagisa shook her head, held her hand out to Shizuma, who it took it gladly and began to follow Darian in the enclosed tunnel. The bearded dwarf took them along the dimmed tunnel; all of which looking the same, however to the dwarf who, thrived in the underground he knew where to go and where the rooms were.

"'ere we are this is your room. I'll pick you gals up late evenin. Plenty of time I reckon." Darian informed them waving his hand at a blank wall.

"It's a nice wall" Shizuma said looking a bit confused "You sure it's the right place?"

"Course I'm sure. Aint losing rooms around this place am I?"

"You must be since this is just a plain wall" Shizuma was getting angry

"Shizuma" Nagisa spoke falling on deaf ears

"I told you I'm bringin you to a room and that's wat I've done!"

"How is this a room?"

The two continued bickering a little, whilst Nagisa watched on, knowing dwarves loved to fight in any means and Shizuma being overtired. _'Stupid dwarf. Why did he have to do that routine with Shizuma? Will this day or is that night ever end. I want a bath!' _ Her patience didn't last long either as she planted herself between the two and glared. Her deep red eyes burned the two into silence, with the rustling of her feathers twitching menacingly. Wisely the two fighters quickly shut up and stood still.

"Darian you knew Shizuma wouldn't know about your sense of humor, so would you please open the door already?" Nagisa pleaded "Shizuma I know you're tired but please be a bit more patient"

Darian stomped over putting his pipe into his mysterious pocket and lugged his axe off his back. Baring the blade he struck the wall twice the loud metal rings, echoing down the long hall. When the final chime stopped, a deep rumble from the wall shook making the smooth wall crumble. A large opening was collapsing into the wall, slowly forming into a recognizable door. Nagisa waited until it fully formed, along with a handle, and went over to push the stone door open. Turning back to Darian with tired eyes Nagisa spoke.

"Thank you Darian for today. I'll see you later in the evening" cocking her head to Shizuma for her to follow, which she did gratefully.

The room was simple yet elegant in its simplicity. A large bed occupied most of the room with a closet standing against one wall and another door opposite it. Striding over to the door Nagisa carefully pushed it open, to reveal a large wash room with warm water already waiting. Looking down at herself, Nagisa thought it best to be in her more humanoid form, wet feathers did not sit well with her. Noticing Nagisa was bringing flames to surround her; Shizuma wondered over to the wardrobe and opened it for nothing better to do. Inside, to her great surprise, was filled with modern clothing and with a quick check were the right sizes for herself and Nagisa. Quietly coming up behind her Nagisa looked at the clothes then at Shizuma.

"I don't know either" Nagisa whispered in her ears making the human jump

"Must you do that?" turning to face her phoenix looking her up and down "comfortable now? I see you've kept your eyes the same love"

"Yup. I can see better like this and my wings were getting in my way. Not to mention that wet feathers are not a good thing"

"Being comfortable is the only thing good about being here" pulling Nagisa to sit down on the bed with her "Where are we?"

"We are on the Isle, mainly for the use of my Council, plus the true Mythical Souls, who only really come together when something like this comes up. Darian serves as the Guardian of this place, watching over everyone who comes here also at the beck and call of the main members" Nagisa tried to explain

"Who is on your council?" Shizuma asked noticing the small flinch

"You should know if you're still coming into the main room with me" not wanting to push but happy when Shizuma nodded her head "There's no leader on this council all have an equal say, but must reach a decision that all agree on."

"Like when they did with you? Darian mentioned coming to fetch you 'again' by the lake"

"Yes. But I was in a lot worse state back then so I wasn't exactly a welcome guest or a polite one. Back to the members" avoiding the topic "Sora, who is a dragon, has been on the council for the longest time. He's very wise and tries to look from all angles. Alana, unicorn, quite quiet and more the glue of the group. You'll be shocked by Echion, who's a hydra and try not to stare too long at his many heads. He doesn't like it. There's a representative from the Councils of the Few. To put in their views also human ones too to let them know what's going on. I think it's changed but I'm positive it's Sara Morlowe, Sorceress class. And lastly Yasu he's the Phoenix there." finishing her oratory with a quick finish and shrug.

'_She's hiding something from me. I guess it will come out later on' _Shizuma thought.

"Where will I be when you're on trial? What should I expect?"

"I want you by my side Shizuma. No, that's not true, I need you by side. I don't know what will happen or what they will say about you. The worse they can do to you is sending you back just erasing your memory of this place." Looking a little guilty saying it

"What about you? How bad can it be?" Shizuma timidly asked

"Hard to say Shizuma we'll have to see how it goes" Nagisa shrugged it off

"Don't you lie to me!" Looking stern startling Nagisa a bit

"Shizuma" quietly said barely reaching Shizuma ears

"I want you to be honest with me Nagisa. Don't hide things from me, just to ease my feelings. I love you my little Phoenix. I'm here for you." Shizuma tried to get across looking into her deep red eyes

Nagisa feeling a little ashamed hung her head murmuring "I just don't want you to worry; anything can happen when I'm there." Looking back to Shizuma "Whatever happens to me, whatever they decide you mustn't blame yourself for anything. This is my choice."

"Aren't you scared?" Shizuma whispered

"Only of losing you Shizuma." Touching her forehead to hers.

It was quiet for a while letting the words sink in and the enormity of what they would face.

Shrugging off the depressive air they decided to start getting ready, Nagisa went to clean up first whilst Shizuma chose the clothes for both of them. Suitable yet stylish she went for, as there wasn't any cute clothes she wanted to see Nagisa in. When warm air hit the cool room as Nagisa came in. Turning to ask her opinion, Shizuma stopped dead in her tracks, staring at the beautiful site before her. Her little fireball was dressed only in a towel, which was wrapped around the chest and fell to just above the knee, skin still a bit damp from the bath. Nagisa was unaware of what she was doing to Shizuma as she busy drying her hair.

Shizuma on the hand was in a high state of tension, she just stared standing quite still not daring to move. _'She's …she's just wearing a towel. Wonder what she looks like without one? Bad Shizuma! Nice figure she has too, well-toned, lovely skin. Wait are those scars? The one on her upper right side looks serious' _Shizuma noticed. What she didn't notice was her face now had a rose like hue to her cheeks, as she stepped up to Nagisa, lightly touching the mentioned scar. Startled Nagisa jumped a bit, looking at Shizuma with a slight tiny glare. She also noticed the blush. The older girl continued to lightly touch the scar, tracing gently with the tip of her finger.

"That tickles you know" Nagisa smiled at the increase of red on her cheeks "you look really cute when you blush."

Shizuma looked into the teasing red eyes and withdrew her finger from tracing the girl's skin "Ticklish Nagisa? Where else are you sensitive?" teasing her back

"Me to know and for you to wonder at." winking a little

"Trust me Nagisa, it won't take me long to find out" speaking a little huskily, the two now very close together.

"You, love are certainly dangerous." blushing quite a bit under her intense gaze "now before you do anything, like pounce, go and get cleaned up. If you're very very good and go now, I might just wash your back"

Not quite believing Nagisa she stood still in front of her, arms lightly crossed, eyebrow raised and a look of 'not buying it' written over face. Giving a little giggle Nagisa untied the arms and pulled her along, leading her to the bathroom giving a slight push and closed the door.

"Get into that warm tub and get cleaned up, you will make us both late if you keep that up." She said through the closed door

"Not my fault! You looked simply irresistible like that Nagisa."

"Save those thoughts for another day Shizuma." She uttered quietly, thinking the door was thick enough

"Oh so I get to do that in the future then?" a merry voice came back yet she was in silence as Nagisa left that unsaid. Why bother denying it? Probably happen anyway.

With them both clean and dressed in their new clothes; Nagisa in black jeans, red tank top with a red shirt on top complete with trainers. Shizuma was dressed similarly except she wore a white silk shirt and black cardigan with low heeled shoes. It was now a matter of time for when Darian came to fetch them and the waiting was proving to be an unbearable time. Both left to ponder on what was to come. Shizuma not liking the tense and quiet, especially the constant twitches from Nagisa, laid down fully on the bed pulling the younger girl after, with a slight protest, into her arms. Hugging her tight as they both rested on the bed.

'_This is all I can do for her, to calm her down or anything in this place. I'm truly powerless in more ways than one. What is this Council like? Surely they can't judge her too harshly for helping us. What a stupid law it is anyways. I'm not leaving her side whilst we are there I don't care if I get eaten' _Shizuma wondered.

'_I can't stand the waiting and the silence in this place. At least I'm calm thanks to Shizuma, better than me blasting and destroying everything, like I did before. I wonder what the council will do to me. Making me an outcast from the rest was hard and lonely especially after the War. Now I have even more to lose, my friends and Shizuma. They can really hit me hard with them. They better not hurt them' _Nagisa thought with a frown.

A quiet but firm knock on the door broke the girls out of their reverie, rising from her position, with a bit of reluctance, Nagisa walked over to the door opening and peering out. Darian stood in his usual attire, pipe smoking in his grasp. Looking a little bored at his duties. Shizuma came over and stood behind Nagisa looking out.

"You both set to go?" Darian asked puffing on his pipe

"Ready as we will ever be I guess" Nagisa answered with a slight tremor

Coming out of the room the three walked steadily down the corridor. Darian leading whilst the Miator two, hand in hand, walked slightly behind. There was no need for small talk from any there; they all knew the reasons why and where they were going. Up ahead it was becoming brighter with the floor becoming more gravely. In a short time they came out into the fresh air, the setting sun and dazzling view.

The tunnel led them onto a high platform and their sights were greeted by an amazing view. Thick green woodland stretched from the mountain base to nearly as far the eye can see. Small pockets of glades dotted, the woods with small tendrils of smoke, drifting to the sky. Hearth fires. The nearest open field with a large lake, caught the last rays of the dying sun, making way for a majestic site slightly beyond. It was a three tier waterfall, with its rushing water cascading down its route, with pools slowing down the drops of each. Unnaturally it finished with the water pouring over a large cavern, yet still remained an endless cycle. The depth of it remained unknown. Where they were standing, on a high stone ledge carved from the mountainside, twisted and turned going up and up to the top most reaches of the mountain itself. Presumably this was the path they were going to take.

To Shizuma it was a beautiful sight to see, after she finished gorging herself of the landscape, her attention drifted and was instantly caught by the inhabitants. Down in a glade, was what she thought of horses earlier, until she studied them more closely. She was half right. The lower body was that of a horse whilst the top of a man. Centaurs in the flesh. Looking around, deep in the trees, she glimpsed women attached to trees by vines and bark. It was natural as it was strange to her. High in the air there were creatures that flew, soaring the sky as if in an intricate dance. One in particular caused her to gasp and gape wide. It was huge, nothing that big could fly as gracefully and effortless as that did. It proved her wrong. The blue dragon soared overhead causing a huge gust of wind, to knock the three back a little. Shizuma was in all honesty speechless.

"Welcome to the Isle Shizuma"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Off we go then, that's the last of them Council members to arrive" Darian gruffly spoke as he stomped along the path "sooner you start the sooner you finish."

Nagisa and Shizuma quickly followed, not wanting to get left behind or be late. The dimming of the sun made walking the path a little dangerous, so to feel a little better Nagisa waved a few balls of fire into the air which lit up the surrounding area. The worn winding path was soon tiring to the girls, they hadn't slept the night before and it looked like it was to be another late finish. Plus the silence around them was deafening. Nothing reached up here, the sounds of night animals or the rustling of trees, there was nothing. After a few minutes of this Shizuma wanted any sound, something easy to talk about rather than talk about the meeting coming up.

"Darian, you live here right? Inside the mountains?" Shizuma asked the first thing that came to mind

"Yup, I sure do. We dwarves live 'neath the surface, make our livin off of it too. We forge weapons an grand halls out of the stone. Good way to live. I don't know much about the surface dwellers you'll ave to ask the phoenix bout that." Pointing to Nagisa with his lit pipe.

Turning her head sharply to the side "You live here?"

"I was born and raised here but this isn't my home any more. I can never go back to the plains where I grew up or be among my own kind." Nagisa told her a little sharpish

"Could you tell me about it? I would love to hear about it. Besides we got some time before we get there" Shizuma asked wanting to know a bit more of Nagisa's past.

Looking at Shizuma who had an earnest smile and pleading eyes, Nagisa reluctantly told her. She recalled of her parents and younger brother, who used to follow her anywhere and was easy to trick, the games they would play in the air as well as learning to control their abilities. Meeting new friends of other Souls like the Centaurs and the Elves, whilst avoiding more dangerous ones like Chimeras. Whilst Nagisa was talking, Shizuma noticed how her eyes glazed over and a whimsical smile emerged. _'She looks happy in thought for a change. Usually her memories are bad ones, and what we have been through the only ones that have come forward. Trouble since birth, I should have known. I wonder what her parents would think of me.' _

They had been happily reminiscing when they suddenly were brought to a halt, luckily they didn't knock into Darian but for Nagisa it was a close call. Time had flown by and now they were on a marbled floor and a strange flat circular one at that. In front of them was a mist of gold. Nothing could be seen through it. Darian motioned them to stay as he walked over to the misty wall, placing his hand flat against the surface. It seemed to like him, as he removed his hand the glowing intensified. Bright gold in a large oval shape, tall enough for a six foot person to walk easily past, emerged with a light shower of sparkles the oval opened up. Darian stepped to the side, nodded his head and pointing to them to go through. Dwarves don't bow.

Taking a deep breath Nagisa clutched Shizuma's hand tight and together walked forward with Nagisa leading the way. It was a simple enough space for the Council to meet. The gold mist surrounded them on all sides, with light from various globes bobbed around. Two seats were placed in front giving them a view of all present, so no one had their back to anyone. Strain their neck otherwise. It was a daunting council, even Nagisa felt afraid of seeing them and Shizuma having heard of them is nothing like seeing them in the flesh. A blue dragon, a black six headed hydra, Shizuma did a quick count, a pure white unicorn, an elderly woman in robes of purple and lastly the phoenix, in his truest form of a bird. Seating themselves down with slight tremors and shakes and barely concealed fear.

"Welcome back to the Isle Nagisa. Whilst we sent for you, you seem to have brought along someone we did not send for. A human at that." The low deep voice spoke

"Don't blame her too harshly Sora. Nagisa would you introduce us and then please explain" the phoenix spoke softly yet with an edge

Rising to her feet she gave a slight bow "Council members I would like to introduce Hanazono Shizuma, she's here at her own request to lend me a supportive shoulder to whatever happens here today. Shizuma may I introduce Sora, Echion, Alana, Yasu and Sara Morlowe who represents the Councils of the Few." Each gave a slight nod of the head when their name was said.

Sitting in her seat once more, Shizuma caught hold of her hand as the trial went on.

"Young phoenix, once more you come to our attention. Once more you are seen to break our highest law." Alana spoke yet strangely it was not out loud yet heard her all the same.

"You are trouble. Not learning from the past you continue to break our law without regard or question" the hydra hissed

"That's not true!" Nagisa yelled out loud jumping to her feet in anger "What help would you have given? How was I to contact you since you cast me out? No one would have answered my pleas, so it fell to me to put it right"

"Our squads could have handled it" Sara sharply told her

"Like they handled Sakuragi Takeru? You let him slip right thru your fingers and couldn't even locate him without my help." Nagisa smirked slightly

"In case you forgot he was after you. Not to mention that you put the lives of those girls on the line to bring him down." Sara retorted not looking happy after the remark

"Hold your tongues! This is not an inquisition" Sora rumbled. He waited until there was once more silence before continuing on "Sara why were we not informed of his escape? He is on our main watch list, this you know."

"His escape wasn't found out, until a few days after an inspection of prisoners was done. When we did he had fled underground, no one knew a thing. I was waiting until we had hard evidence of his location before bringing this up." A slight blush tinted her cheeks.

"Convenient plan. Hush this up like nothing happened, lucky for you young souls were able to stop him from doing anything serious" Echion snarled at the woman

Tension among the beasts and woman was high, not to mention a certain air of distrust aiming towards her. The two girls looked on as they sorted themselves out. Shizuma caught Yasu staring at Nagisa a lot during the meeting so far, small glimpses here and there, and she did not like it one bit.

"I recommend for the young one to tell us of her reasons, her choices to what led her to mingle once more with the humans and the Few." Alana announced

"I agree on that" Yasu approved

"A hard question you ask and not so an easy answer. But I'll try. After I left here I wandered around, settling in no place for longer than a month and having no conversation as was my orders. I followed your words to the letter even as much as I wanted not to. For these two centuries I have been alone with only my memories to sustain me, what little they could. I began to notice that darkness was creeping back into the world, tendrils of it escaping the tomb more and more every day. I was afraid of the door being found, yet still I did nothing. The last straw for me was when I heard screams of terror at a school. I flew in to gain a closer look. Students were running scared and the Few barely fought them back. Wraiths. Creatures I did not want to see again, in my long life were once more being used. So I changed to my humanoid form and made my way to Astraea, on a guess that they were attacking schools and knowing what I do, I had to protect that. Judge my decisions as you see fit." When she finished she let loose a ragged sigh, hanging her down low so none could see her tears.

Shizuma squeezed her hand in support and leant closer to her. All the others remained quiet, thinking through the testimony they were given.

"Still as honest as ever Nagisa. I would like to say you haven't changed much, but I would be lying. You seem more sure and grounded. Not to mention you seem to have developed an inner glow" Yasu commented which Nagisa simply ignored "Maybe it has something to do with the girl by your side"

"Mingling with a human?" Echion scoffed

"There is nothing wrong with humans. Don't paint them all with the same brush you seem to do. I promise you this that if you harm her, any of you …" Nagisa was getting angry, her breath coming in short spurts

"We have to be wary of who you befriend. Remember what happened the last time?" Sara quipped

'_She must have a death wish!' _Shizuma thought in shock as she stared at the sorceress. People who knew Nagisa well knew when to back down, with her like this it was sure to quickly escalate into a death match. And it wasn't a joke she was mad enough and tired enough to do so. Shizuma quickly grabbed Nagisa around the waist, when she saw her bring a blade of white fire to hand. Not quick enough as she sent it flying at the sorceress. The room erupted into an uproar. Luckily the sorceress dodged it only getting a minor singe, with ideas of retaliation until she saw the death glare Nagisa was giving her. A pure blooded phoenix and Sara knew she was no match for her.

Shizuma was still holding her strong, this time with her hands holding onto hers, in case she wanted to bring out more fire, whispering into her ears to calm her down. Little by little it worked until the tension left her body and she sagged against the elder girl, whispering a warm thank you for her only. Remaining standing and in the embrace, Nagisa looked all around her. _'I'm so tired of all this. They can judge me now; I'm so going to go crazy if that cow speaks to me like that again. They know my reasons and I don't really care for theirs, especially Yasu's. Please don't mention family ties'_

"I'm not going to apologise for what happened a moment ago, only to say that if she speaks like that again, this time no one will stop me" a small huffing sound, kind of laugh came from the Hydra. Someone else who didn't much like her. "You have heard my side and all that's left for you is to judge my penance. Make it quick please I'm really tired and hungry." Bringing them both down hard onto the seats, with Shizuma's arms still tightly wrapped around her.

The Council looked to each other, without a word they agreed on what to do, looking back to the two seated girls Sora was the spokesperson.

"We will retire for the night and meet up here again in the morning. This will allow you time to rest thoroughly and eat. Darian will escort you back."

Knowing his cues, Darian appeared by their side and ushered them away, back thru the golden mist, down the long trail and off into the tunnel to their room. Both of them were too tired to talk and just glad to get away from the Mythical's and especially from the snide sorceress. Once more in their room, having said goodnight to Darian, they noticed a plateful of food which they fell on with gusto. Conversation was light, as not to disturb the mood yet Shizuma couldn't help the feeling of being left out the loop of it all. She knew it stemmed from the Shadow Wars and that Nagisa played a part in it all, how big a part and what happened she didn't know a thing. It was a serious topic to bring up, especially when it caused so many bad memories to resurface. It was time to be fully involved.

"Nagisa what do you think of Yasu? He seems to like you"

"What!" she spluttered, nearly drenching Shizuma with some of her water

"Didn't you notice? He kept glancing at you during the meet."

"Really? Jealous love?" Nagisa teased

"Why should I be jealous? You are mine my little fireball, he hasn't got a chance" Shizuma purred with a small smirk.

Then her look turned to confusion when Nagisa shook her head violently. Then started to chuckle and shaking her head a little more.

"What did I say?" Shizuma asked looking confused

"Something I'm trying very hard to forget. That's my fault to be honest; I didn't exactly introduce him right. Then again I didn't want to either." Nagisa shrugged her shoulders

"Who is he?"

"He's my father." Nagisa looked straight into her eyes as she said it "when I came back from the Shadow Wars and I was submitted to the Council, he never spoke or comforted me, hell he even made sure my mom and brother stayed away. After I left I promised to myself I would not call him father again."

Nagisa looked away from Shizuma's eyes, as she didn't want to see the pity which was sure to follow. Everything in her past seemed to stop her from moving on, no matter how hard she tried. Then again she always tried alone, even now with friends and Shizuma it was still a rough road, however easier with the comfort that she had someone to rely on, to pull her to her feet when she fell. Nagisa feeling a little stifled from the long silence, made to sit on the edge of the bed, fluffing the pillows and then lying back. Staring at the ceiling she failed to notice someone beside her, doing the same thing and leaning over to cloud her view, from the ever so interesting ceiling.

"Thank you for telling me. I know it's hard for you to talk about your past and to let people in. I just wish you confide in me a bit more." Shizuma sighed as she stared down at the red head.

Reaching up Nagisa touched her cheek softly gazing into those intense yellow eyes "I don't mean to lock you out, some parts are hard to for me like the War and others like my family, which still stings, I can talk about. It is in the past love why bring it up now?"

Moving out of range, Shizuma sat crossed legged on the bed looking hard at the girl, waiting for Nagisa to sit up and glance her way. Nagisa saw how hurt and angry her silver love had become in such a short time and not knowing what she did wrong, she sat still and quiet.

"Why bring it up? Because events are bringing it up and I don't know a thing. All throughout the meet they discussed your past that I know nothing about, like it was yesterday. I felt jealous that they know you fully whilst you give me glimpses." Still staring hard at the now hurt girl whose eyes seemed to dull "Tell me! Tell me everything" she pleaded

"If I do that you will never forgive or wish anything more to do with me. Or worse pity. Leave it in the past Shizuma, please!" Nagisa terrified at the request

"No" she shook her head firmly "Whatever happened, I need to know. Stop pushing me away. You take on everything by yourself, closing your heart from everyone, including me. I can't live like that Nagisa. As precious as you are to me, I would have to let you go" whimpered Shizuma, with unshed tears now filling her eyes and pain lacing her voice.

Nagisa, with tears falling from her red eyes, stared in total hurt with indecision plaguing her features. Twisting her hands in her panic, she fidgeted and constantly shifted her gaze around the room. _'What do I do? She'll leave me either way like everyone else. After I tell her what happened, I can't say I truly blame her. But I … need her so much. Why does it hurt so much? Everything's so confusing. What do I do?'_ Nagisa thought

Shizuma kept her gaze fixed firmly on the distraught phoenix. She admits that what she said was harsh, yet she couldn't think of another way to get her to talk. She hoped it worked, keeping it bottled up like Nagisa had done, for two hundred years was not healthy.

"I'm scared" Nagisa very quietly cried out clenching her eyes tight shut.

"Tell me please" Shizuma quietly but firmly told her.

Looking into the eyes that held nothing but compassion, Nagisa knew it was a lost cause to keep it hidden from her any longer. Tearing her eyes away from that beautiful face, heaving a long sigh she started her tale.

Nagisa's Tale

I was young; I wanted to know how people lived in the human world instead of living in this idyllic place. Study the different people and cultures and meet new friends if I was extremely lucky. My father was against it at the beginning, thinking that I was going to get killed or lost, whatever things went through his mind back then. I persisted and even trained harder in my sessions, all so I could be trusted enough to go out. It wasn't until two years later that my mother came to my defence, putting my father's words of 'unity among Mythicals' back at him that he finally started to crack. My brother didn't want me to go for the sole purpose of being lonely, yet I bribed him with a promise of a souvenir. When the day finally came it was quite teary eyed for my mom and brother giving me hugs and making me promise this and that. My dad warned me of the dangers and the laws, especially the one regarding not to meddle in human affairs.

So off I went in my phoenix form, yet toned down to a deep red brown to not make me recognizable. It was brilliant, I went to different places, saw the culture and the silly way humans were at the time. I never dreamed of actually disregarding my Laws yet it wasn't my fault as such. There was a terrible storm that hit the area, a violent one and I was caught up right in the middle. I'm not sure what happened because when I next woke up I was lying in so much pain. The sun was high and I could hear the trickle of water near me. I tried to move but my wing was hurting too much to do so and my leg was not responding to me. In all words I was a mess and I needed help. Being in my true form was not going to get me the help I needed, only to cause more trouble since I probably looked like a tasty snack.

Transformation was hard, I knew what to expect since I had done it before, but with my broken bones let's just say I think I must have fainted. I don't know how long I was out, or what happened, since the next thing I knew, I was being treated in a darkened room with only a candle lit enough to see by. I must have been out of it or a while, healing techniques back then weren't then same as they are now, even my regeneration was slow, so it took a lot longer for me to heal enough to talk to anyone. Each day a sister came to treat my wounds and give me food and drink, speaking to me in a soft voice as she tended to me. We spoke of where I was, what the convent did and basically small talk. I remember her barely now, but those days were peaceful for me and soon enough I was ready to leave and go and explore. As a matter of fact they were quite shocked that I healed up so fast, but like now a certain number of people knew why, and like it is today the Head Sister was apart of it. The Few were starting to flock to this place, as I met them all at once when I was escorted into the convents Head Sisters office.

As you can imagine, it was filled with questions all centred on me. The where, the why and the what questions came up, evaded slightly since I knew the law and I was not off to a good start. Finally they let up on the questions and I was allowed to ask some of my own. I found out about Astraea in more detail, the school which high born let their daughters learn away from society, the secrecy they were bound by surprised me. I didn't know they had to hide themselves back then, I thought it was cruel and unfair. I was not alone in that when I found out my roommate. I was introduced to the girl sitting next me; shoulder length black hair tied back by a ribbon, pale red eyes and a cute smile, her name was Sakuragi Kaori.

My days passed by as I was allowed to remain on the Hill, Kaori showed me around the beautiful place and I fell in love with the serenity and woodland that surrounded me. I learnt a lot about her, her brother Takeru who I would meet in the future, her family status, her gifts and her hopes and dreams. Like me Kaori hated the secrecy of being who she was and not let everyone know of it, the guidelines that were set in stone at that time. With the training sessions she worked hard, to push herself to the extremes and learn what she could from the material the convent had. She excelled in creating creatures and I helped to refine them. I didn't think anything of it, just that she had a dream and nothing would get in her way.

We had grown quite close, I think me especially for the months I had been there, so it was with a heavy heart that I decided to move on. My father's words still played centre stage in my head, with what had happened I knew it was a risk that I stayed as long as I did. When the day finally came for me to leave, we were both in tears and clinging to the other. I didn't know it would hurt so much and if I was hurting I was sure she was to, so I made a promise to return to visit and for her to wait for me. I left to once more travel and learn missing my dear friend very much.

I travelled very far and I grew wiser, so people told me, I understood better the ways in which the Council ruled their turf and how they made exceptions based on a case to case basis. I took note of the different ways in which to use ones abilities, not only in the use of fire but the other classes as well. That I was thankful for, I surely needed it in the future. It had been three years in which I last saw Kaori, so with a promise to visit, I left for Astraea hoping to once again meet with the cheerful girl. It was holiday time for the girls there and many had left to visit family, as for Kaori she still was there but not alone, as I came across her and an older boy in our favourite place. I didn't want to interrupt anything so I stood back and watched. They were sitting rather close under the shade of a tree; I caught snips of their talk mostly about family and what they have been up to. I walked into view, after a rustle or two and I got introduced to Sakuragi Takeru who was quite a silver tongue the way he spoke. We three became fast friends and when we had the chance trained together, especially since it was the last year Kaori was to live at the convent, so we made the most of making memories. They had both become very powerful, Kaori especially.

In the three years I had gone Kaori had changed, she saw the world in dimmer eyes than before. I never found out what went on with her. She spoke often on how she wished to change it, though never really specified on what. Her brother agreed with her and often spoke on the fact that the more powerful you became the more you could change. She even had a few followers. I tried to change her mind that power came in all sorts and was not necessary. We argued a bit at first, each trying to persuade each other and both of us agreeing with some points the other put forth. It was a mess but we sorted it out keeping our close bond intact.

My secret was about to be exposed as my father late one night, got in contact with me. I met him at the lakes edge, which is still the same today, he looked like any normal bird at first but those red eyes of his I noticed straight away. We talked about what I had been doing, where I had gone and what I had learnt, he seemed impressed and a little uncomfortable as to why I was there. I reassured him that I wasn't doing anything to jeopardize any laws on both sides, but kept the fact of me being in any way close to some Few a secret. Satisfied and with a point to come home soon he left and I too turned to leave, yet I was caught in the gaze of my friend.

To say I was shocked was an understatement I just turned to stone. I didn't know what to say or do. I tried to explain away his visit but she turned angry and hurt in a flash. Kaori started to yell at me for lying to her and deceiving her all this time, each time I tried to explain she shot me down. I really did try but it all turned out wrong. Kaori was working herself in to a storm and I knew when she got like that, things could become a little nasty. It surely did and to this date I'm still not sure if she meant to do it or not. Anyway, Kaori fired a few rapid spells at me, which I dodged but my clothes got singed a bit but not once did I fire back. I left the next day after that, figuring I hurt my friend enough not even allowing me to explain. I went back home to see my family I had been gone a while and I really missed them.

All too soon I was drawn back to the human world, as I heard tales of someone causing trouble and using the dark ways. I wanted to help sort it out so I volunteered my services and I was allowed to go, seeing as I was recently there anyway gave me an advantage. I flew straight to Astraea, since it was there that they detected the dark aura and changed back, moving quickly to the Head Sisters office. What I saw shocked me, there were no Sisters anywhere or hardly any girls walking around. I expected something to be wrong but not on this scale, as closer and closer I got to the office the more uneasy I became.

Opening the door a crack I leant in ready for anything to attack; only nothing did. I could not believe what my eyes told me I was seeing, the sisters were in this room but none were alive from the amount of blood I could see and smell. I cautiously edged in watching my steps and checked each one in case I was wrong. I was trembling so much I didn't hear it at first, until I forced myself to calm down and I heard someone speak. It was the Head Sister still in her favourite chair barely hanging onto life when I rushed over, and tried futilely to stop the blood, we both knew she did not have long.

She told me of Shadows coming and just tearing into them without warning; they fought back and managed to kill it. Then a cloaked figure emerged and that too started to attack. In the end it won and went just as quietly. She died then, in my arms and I wept for the brutal way she was taken. Somehow I managed to contact the Japanese Council who sorted things out whilst I came back to the Isle, with nothing but bad news. Someone had powerful dark magic and was not afraid of using it.

The lingering thoughts of the Shadow chewed me up for a long time; I didn't connect it until my brother mentioned someone writing about the dead language and what it did. Kaori had that book and it scared me. I couldn't believe she could do something like this so without warning I took off to find my answers. I found her eventually surrounded by guards in a huge house; I went in my way rather than the front door, which meant an open window creeping my way around until I found her. She was sitting serenely by a piano. When I entered she was shocked but not as I shocked as I thought she would be. I confronted her about it, her denying it until I asked to see the book. Kaori was lying I could tell. My friendship was lost, those two years I spent with her just floated away. I never believed she could kill in such cold blood.

Suffice to say Kaori knew what would happen if I was let go, so she made sure I wouldn't get the chance. We fought hard and long, I kept my flames to burn and not kill as soon as she figured that out, Kaori didn't pull any spells. Something hit me from behind, when I regained my balance I saw Takeru all smartly dressed. I was good against one of them but not both and especially not when darkness was creeping in. I was around them both long enough to know what they were meddling in. I did the only thing I thought of then, I bolted out of the window. Not easy. I was badly beaten up and somehow broke my arm as I escaped them. The Shadow Wars were beginning and my friendship with Kaori was at an end.

It happened just like the historians wrote, the two siblings gained power, with Takeru operated best behind the scenes whilst Kaori showed her strength when she needed to. Gaining her the legendary title of 'Dark Queen'. I was approached by my Council concerning them both and I told them everything. Like you've witnessed the members went nuts. I was accused of conspiring against my own kind, working behind the scenes even starting the whole thing. I just let it wash over me staying by my family. My brother, Kei supported me and even suggested to go and do something about it. I was tempted.

I didn't have to wait long, six months had passed since I faced Kaori head on and during that time there were heavy wraith attacks and power struggles. The Council was in disarray trying to keep humans oblivious to what was going on. Kaori was succeeding in living her dream, take control over the top places of the Council and then take it to the humans. I had little contact with humans, when my Council found about my activities, so I was surprised that I got contact from an old source. I told Kei about it and we agreed to go, with two of us there, it was foolish to whoever attacked us. And we found out they were foolish, as when we got there we surrounded by wraiths of different sizes. I must admit it was fun destroying them letting off some steam.

Kaori and Takeru made their appearance sometime in the middle and in sync attacked us. They had gotten more powerful all delving into the dark path. It was brutal and quick, like them my brother and I worked in sync pushing them back. We were betrayed from someone on our side, as we were both suddenly surrounded. They had Few on their sides and we didn't expect them. We were trounced and very badly, I managed to get my brother Kei away but I wasn't so lucky. I was taken and held, fiercely guarded thru my time. I had visits from Kaori mostly of her trying to get me to see things her way, as if this was the most natural thing in the world, can't say I warmed up to her ideals.

It was lonely and they treated me well considering I was a sort of prisoner. No idea really of the time I was locked away. I had no idea what was going on outside or if my brother was ok. I know it was getting bad for her, as she became more agitated and lost her temper easily in her visits. My well being declined rather rapidly when she was like that. I was finally let loose in the light but not to a site I wanted to see. The end of the battle, which I later learned, it was all leading up to, considering they were denounced by a younger Soul.

All the Council, the Few and mine was there and many more made their stand against Kaori and her army. I will just say it was a bloodbath, I was freed and I helped my people to the best I could do. I remember Sora being pulled to the ground and covered in wraiths, as I ran up to him and tried to help out but one against so many was not good. Kei was my saviour yet again, as he along with my mother helped me out. The cost was high when Kei went down and very hard.

It soon finished with rounding up of the traitors, still putting up a bit of a scuffle. I was in a big daze and barely intelligible as I saw Kaori subdued and guarded heavily. Healers were everywhere and Kei was fine, they said he would walk with a little limp but good overall. I on the other hand was a mess. They had to restrain me and I needed it since I was about to go on a killing spree. Some of my friends had died that day and I never saw it coming.

_Fini_

Nagisa was distraught after her tale was finished. She rose to leave the room as Shizuma, with tears in her eyes, pulled her back on the bed wrapping a secure hold around her. Nagisa cried hard as her memories came flooding back to her. If it wasn't for Shizuma she probably need a cooling off. Shizuma held on tight until Nagisa stopped crying, her breathing had evened out, she had finally cried herself to sleep. Pulling back slightly, she gently wiped away the tears, kissing her softly on the cheek. _'She's been through a lot at such a young age. Being betrayed by someone special and going through all that. I can't imagine doing that. I hope we never have to deal with her. I even just realised Nagisa is way older than I assumed.' _Shizuma thought as she fell asleep next to Nagisa.

Morning came swiftly and the two girls were once more seated in front of the Council. After the eventful night retelling of her past Nagisa felt a little lighter, wary of Shizuma at first yet let it go when Shizuma woke with a warm smile, a hug and brief kiss. For Nagisa, as she watched the members before her, today she will find out what her punishment would be. Looking to Shizuma, squeezing her hand, she waited tensely for their decision.

"Little Phoenix I hope you rested well. Our choice has not yet been made. New information has been brought forward." Sora softly growled

"All your work has been for nought. Even we have failed to keep it hidden. Powers are at play once more and everyone is in danger" Alana gently communicated

"You speak as if I had a clue what you are talking about. Tell me plainly" Nagisa demanded

"Nagisa" her father spoke "The Dark Queen has been freed and we have no idea where she is"

"What! How is that even possible?!" Shizuma yelled forgetting where she was

Nagisa was stunned as well as speechless. In her long time alone, she had tried so hard in erasing most of the Dark Queens presence from the Few. With little success. Her worst nightmare was coming true and there was no way she could wake up from it.

"How is that possible? Your combined magic is strong and with her location kept secret by those that are here, no one else knew." Nagisa demanded of them "Why do you keep bringing me down? Away from home I have been for so long. Am I to blame for everything that happens with her? How is this fair?"

Shizuma was proud of her fireball and her words. Hearing her tale she understood her more and what happened. The silver hair girl could feel the tension in the room.

"We are not here to give you blame for this. This matter however must be solved as soon as possible. You will have to wait to hear your verdict" Echion pronounced

"I have sent out a red alert to all the Councils. I will keep them updated as soon as new information is known." Sara told them a little paler than yesterday

"Nagisa, you will take no part in this. I believe in you and what trials you have done, but if you do face against her, the Dark Queen will finish what she started." The wise one told her gently

Standing up and taking a step towards him she gave him a deep bow. "Sora you have always tried to see every angle of what I went through, and calmed me down at the end, for that I am eternally grateful. But know this. If she wishes to finish what she started, I say let her try. I have at my side strong friends and my special someone to help me when I falter. I am the one that caused this; I will be the one to finish it!"

**A/N: Hey i hope you liked it :) I purposely made Nagisa's tale simple. Shizuma would have heard more facts, i just didnt want to write a real detailed tale of it. Who knows if these ones go allright i might write one about it lol. Happy reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Nagisa's announcement, which was met by slight nods of their heads and knowing looks, the two girls rested for two days before they were to leave. Most of their time was spent in the room having no compulsion to make it off the mountain. Though Nagisa said if everything turned out all right, she would bring her back for a visit. The questions that plagued their minds were mostly fixated on the Dark Queen. They hadn't a solid idea of where she could be, but to Shizuma she suspected Nagisa had some idea.

The moment came when someone knocked on their door the night before they left. Shizuma who was teasing Nagisa brutally, as was seen by the bright blush on the phoenix's face, opened the door with a wide smile. She suddenly looked confused. A man slightly taller than her, brown hair and his eyes were deep red flecked with gold. Shizuma knew who this was.

"Can I help you?" she formally asked

"Hanazono-san, sorry for coming by so late. May I speak to Nagisa please?" he asked

"Not to worry, I'll ask Nagisa if she wants to talk to you. Excuse me" gently closing the door and turning around.

Judging by Nagisa's face she had heard her father's request and was looking uncomfortable about it. She crossed her arms tight and hung her head, her loose hair hiding her face. Shizuma went over and untied her arms and clasped her hands.

"You know you don't have to talk to him if you're not comfortable Nagisa. I certainly do not blame you."

"He has great timing don't you think? He wasn't there when I really need him and now shows up like this, thinking I must forgive him so easily." Nagisa said looking into her eyes "Please stay with me love"

"Of course my little fireball" as Shizuma gave her a fierce kiss and went to admit Yasu, who strode in confidence into the small room.

Still standing, Nagisa looked at her father opposite her, hands clenched at her side. Shizuma knew this wasn't going to be a fun chat, stood next to Nagisa draping an arm around her shoulders, much to the surprise of Yasu. '_Father seems a little surprised at Shizuma for doing that. Not like he had a lot of time to get to know me. Kei would have drooled and gone bug-eyed now. I miss him the most. I wonder what he wants with me. If he starts a lecture I am so going to flame him' _Nagisa thought still giving him a hard glare.

"Are you sure you want to involve yourself with this matter Nagisa?" he finally asked her

"I meant what I said at the meet, you will not change my mind."

"This is a dangerous stunt little one, the Dark Queen will certainly target your friends and if I can see how close you are to Shizuma, she will target her foremost." Yasu warned her

"I can answer that one love" Shizuma butted in now getting tetchy "This is my choice as well. I promised to stay with Nagisa through everything and I intend to keep that promise. I certainly won't be a burden."

"Is that all you came here for?" Nagisa requested

"No. I should have known once you put your mind to something; it is very hard to sway you from it. I have some information for you that might help us locate her. During your imprisonment, a young soul from the few spoke up, having full proof of what the Dark Queen was doing. She handed us a diary, which was hidden deep beneath the grounds of Astraea, where I'm not sure. It might give us some clue." Yasu told them

"I remember her writing in one quite often, whoever found it was lucky or trusted enough. If it was hidden it was hidden well. I'm guessing we will need a strong earth wielder of some sort. Do you know of one?" Nagisa summarised

"Actually yes and so do you. Remember the Kitsune lineage we had and a branch of that family left for the human world? If I'm not mistaken she goes to your sister school." Yasu nodded his head in confirmation

"Looks like we have a trip before summer break starts Nagisa" Shizuma smiled at her

"Yup!" she nodded happily then looked back at her father "can we borrow Darian for the trips to get there tomorrow and one back home when we finish?" Nagisa grimaced a little

"Yes I can allow that I think. I will tell Darian of the change of his route." Giving them a little bow he was about to leave, pausing by the door he turned back to them "I know I haven't been the greatest father to date but I have missed you terribly" with that final message he left.

Nagisa was a little ashamed of herself for speaking harshly about him before, but not so much as to forgive him right away. Turning into Shizuma she looked at her with a wide smile.

"Tomorrow will be interesting Shizuma. I really want to go home and meet up with everyone. But I know this comes first."

"So do I. Glad I'm not alone." Shizuma replied with a small smile with that giving her love a deep long kiss.

It was late in the night before they got some real rest, not wasting any time they had left to be alone. For tomorrow brings new challenges and obstacles.

"Are you sure this is the place Nagisa?" Shizuma asked looking at the gates before her.

"Yes I'm sure. I double checked it; this is where she goes to school. We may need all the help we can get in the future." Nagisa said dejectedly.

Looking over at her little fireball, Shizuma noticed a clenched jaw and hardening of her eyes. '_I don't know what to say. I can't promise her we'll be alright or that it will all work out. She's putting up such a brave front, yet I'm beginning to understand when she's scared. All I can do is be there with her, doing what I can.'_ Shizuma drew in closer pulling the red head into her arms, letting her rest. Giving what little strength she could. Nagisa smiled a soft smile, knowing what her love was doing, warming her. Resting her head on her chest, she folded her own arms around Shizuma's waist andlooked out towards the school in content.

The two girls stood patiently across the street watching young women enter the gates. Yet none were part of the Few. It wasn't until a little later, when Nagisa spotted a brooch on a young pigtailed hair girl coming up the street. She stopped at the sides of the gates and seemed to be waiting for someone, as she glanced at her watch and looked around frequently. Reluctantly Nagisa released her grip and stepped back, looking into Shizuma's eyes with a relieved expression. Shizuma noticing her gaze spotted the brooch and nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Shizuma asked still keeping an eye on their prey

"I need a plan?" Nagisa looked questionably

"Please tell me you have one" looking a little unsure, she knew Nagisa and she also knew that things tended to backfire a little.

"We just need to talk to them; so introductions and then we go on from there" sounding quite sure of herself, getting ready to cross the main road.

"True but you tend to do things quite out of the norm." Shizuma mentioned

"I do? Like what?" Nagisa absent minded asked, still keeping an eye on the roads.

Then she saw her chance, quickly grabbed hold of Shizuma and in a mad dash ran across the road, with a flustered Shizuma in her wake. It wasn't very ladylike at all. But the bright wide grin that was plastered on Nagisa's face stalled any comebacks from Shizuma, with a lady like cough she held onto Nagisa's hand and looked around for the girl. Being amongst the schoolgirls with their same long green skirt and short sleeved tops with a white sailor scarf, black shoes and white socks they all looked the same. Until a glimpse of a brown pigtailed hair bobbed in Nagisa's view, gasping in surprise she held on tighter to Shizuma and drove forward. '_I can't lose her now. I'd have to go to the main office for that, and then the twenty questions and I won't get the help I need. Plus unnecessary people will be involved then. Best speed up a little' _Nagisa thought as she deftly made her way across.

Nagisa sped up her pace not learning from past experiences that she really shouldn't run, unless she learned how to brake, gym class or in life and death circumstances. Shizuma got left behind, just a little and sighed. She knew what was coming, could see it quite clearly. Shizuma was right. Nagisa was quickly jogging to the other side of the gate, when her feet struck something, trying to maintain her balance to keep from falling she tottered about and finally landing face down with a loud 'EEEEP!' in protest. Shizuma arrived in her normal graceful walk and looked down trying to hide a smile. _'She never learns!'_ Bending down slightly, giving her clumsy loveable phoenix, a hand up. Red faced and embarrassed Nagisa brushed herself down spotting her target, which was standing close to another girl wearing the same insignia.

"You never learn do you Nagisa" Shizuma laughingly joked

"I tripped. It can happen to anybody Shizuma." Nagisa pouted cutely

"Yes it can, but it seems to happen a lot with you. I should know"

"You never complained, it seemed to me you liked it" smirking a little.

Shizuma was going to reply until she heard the muttering, taking a look around noting the familiar stares and whispers that they drew. They were causing something of a scene. When were they not? As Nagisa scanned the area, she saw a few schoolgirls standing close by. Scratching her red head in awkwardness, she stole at glance at Shizuma then another to the girls she needed to see.

"I've got to learn to make a quiet entrance." Muttered quietly, turning to address the student she spotted earlier, bowing slightly, her deep red eyes flecked with gold met those of bright sapphire and chocolate brown. "Excuse my entrance and my rushed address. There is something important I need urgently to discuss with you."

Stepping in closer she held out her hand, opening it to reveal something that would instantly make sense. The brooch of the Japanese council. Nagisa along with Shizuma noticed the flicker of surprise on their faces, much more on the younger. Her face was so easy to read.

"Introductions can wait; if you'll follow me there is a safe place to discuss your business." The blunette informed the Miator girls, turning now towards the brunette "Yumi I'd think it best to get everyone together, so could you get Rei from the kendo club, the others should be here in a little while. And try not to make a scene."

"Of course Onee-sama. I'll see you at the Rose Mansion soon." With that she walked quickly off.

"Follow me please." Gesturing those forwards, and guiding to them to a safe pace, the girls entered Lillian grounds.

Nagisa noted that the two schools were very similar as she waked along the paths. Both had beautiful grounds that surrounded the school like an idyllic haven, the serenity that it had and not to mention the statue that everyone prayed to as they came upon it. Truly they were sister schools. For Nagisa the one ultimate similarity that the two schools possessed was Shizuma. No matter where Shizuma went at Miator, schoolgirl's fell head over heels for her, even here at Lillian Shizuma drew every eye her way. She also noticed their blunette companion was the same too. Thankfully as they drew nearer to the Rose Mansion, the amount of stares and numbers decreased. Nagisa couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" asked Shizuma

"No matter where you go Shizuma, you attract every eye and heart. Didn't you notice?"

"I'm used to it Nagisa, I didn't even know they were there." Giving a graceful shrug "most of the time they like my looks or my position in and out of school."

"I'd love to say what I like most about you, but I'd better not. I don't want to shock this Princess here" Nagisa impishly replied.

Shizuma smirked and at once put her arm around the younger girls shoulder drawing her close, whispering in her ear. After that Nagisa's face matched the colour of her deep crimson eyes. I'm guessing it was certainly detailed. They were pulled out of their fantasy when a strong tone announced their arrival.

"We are here" the stoic girl announced.

The Rose Mansion was a beautiful small two story building, situated in the grounds in a sort of isolated setting. Stepping indoors it had the air of calm and serenity. Making their way across the wooden flooring, the blunette guided them towards the staircase and slowly made her way to the second floor. It was obvious to the Miator girls that she came from a high class household. On the landing was a beautiful stain glass window; on it were three roses one red, one white and one yellow.

"This is beautiful. It's not like the window in the library at Astraea but it's certainly lovely." Nagisa gasped her surprise as she walked on past.

The quiet guide led them into the only room on the second floor and bade them sit. It certainly was spacious, long windows to allow in the sunlight, and a small kitchen area for their own use. Simple and elegant summed the place up nicely. Nagisa and Shizuma sat on the seats on the far side of the room, whilst the other made refreshments. Nothing was said until tea was served, and the guide had sat down herself, the chair next to Shizuma.

"Thank you for the tea. I must say though it's certainly an open place to have this meeting, or any you do have." Nagisa mentioned sipping the nice hot brew.

"I agree, seems rather small and anybody can listen on in." Shizuma chimed in.

"This isn't the Warren; this is the place where the Yamayurikai hold their meetings. Lucky for us the Few are all members. No one else really comes here." She said noting the confused looks "The Yamayurikai is the student council here at Lillian; it consists of three Roses; the Red, Yellow and White Rose. When they choose their soeur they become a part of the council, but not necessarily the next Rose. It's an old and favoured tradition at this school to take a younger girl under wing and teach them, guiding them through their stay."

"A nice tradition you have." Said Nagisa

"Do you have anything similar at your school?" the blunette enquired

"There's a student council, for each of the three schools at Astraea who meet frequently to discuss matters. Add to that there is a position called Etoile, who is chosen and favoured by all the girls. That position holds quite a bit of responsibility; as well as the fourth voice among the council." Shizuma explained knowing more about it than Nagisa.

Their little conversation was interrupted when they heard the front door opening and fair few footsteps creaking up the stairs. They waited patiently and quietly, as the door to the room opened and in walked three students. The girl with the pigtails entered and began to make tea for the rest, whilst the other two who were opposites in looks sat down at the further end of the table closest to the window. One was quite pretty with wavy golden hair and the other had black short cropped hair. Just as Nagisa opened her mouth to ask a question, the door opened yet again to admit two more people, one tall and lanky with short cropped hair and the other looking a little angry with two braided strands of hair at the front whilst the rest hung loose. It took a while for them all to be seated and served with many a questioning looks directed at Shizuma and Nagisa. The two guests looked at the girls in the same way noticing they all had the yin and yang pinned to their uniform.

"I think proper introductions are first before we start anything more serious" rising from her chair "I am Ogasawara Sachiko, of the red roses, this is my little sister Fukuzawa Yumi" indicating the pigtailed girl next to her "Then we have the two white Roses, Todo Shimako and her soeur Nijo Noriko" each nodding their head when announced "then we have the yellow rose family Hasekura Rei and her cousin and soeur Shimazu Yoshino." Returning to her seat when she finished.

Knowing it was their turn to introduce themselves Shizuma rose from her chair and bowed slightly to the gathered girls.

"I am Hanazono Shizuma and my companion is Aoi Nagisa, we come from your sister school; Miator at Astraea Hill." Sitting back down, looking over the faces before her.

"Astraea? What brings you all the way here?" Shimako asked

"There are many reasons; I only hope our information is correct." Nagisa spoke up, her red eyes flickering "before we begin I ask once more, can I speak freely to the Few in this room?"

Nods of head gave their reply, with a quick glance to Shizuma she started to speak. Well she tried, until a loud voice butted in.

"Why is she here?" the youngest of the yellow roses spoke loudly, pointing to Shizuma

"Not again" Shizuma muttered bracing for a familiar argument

"She is with me and that should be enough. Do you think I would bring this up if I didn't know any better?" Nagisa asked of the Yamayurikai

"Forgive Yoshino, subtlety is not her style, though she has tried" her cousin apologised giving a minor glare at her imouto.

"That's all right it's a never-ending question we have been asked. Firstly I want to know if there have been any more Wraith attacks here."

"No it seems they've just stopped, we've been told that it's been taken care of and we shouldn't see them anymore." Yumi put in

"Is that so? How good is your information and where or whom do you get it from?" Nagisa asked sharing a glance with Shizuma.

"Mostly from the Headmistress here, since we meet once a week, as well as from Sachiko-sama. Family connections. I think our information is quite good" Shimako softly spoke looking a little confused.

"Your family is connected to the Council?" Shizuma asked raising her eyebrow slightly

"It's been that way for quite a long time" Sachiko shrugged

'_She's very well connected. Even I have heard of the Ogasawara's. Guess she hates being in the spotlight and the tough upbringing. Something we have in common.' _Shizuma thought

"Why do you ask?" Noriko asked

"Because I'm wondering what gave you the impression, that because my friends and I, have destroyed that little faction of wraiths, that everything is all right."

'_Three…Two…One!' _Nagisa counted down. Then with the shocked looks started an endless barrage of questions and raised voices. If anyone was to walk by the building they never would have guessed, that the beautiful quiet girls on the council could be so loud. Looking to her right, Nagisa and Shizuma shared a glance, reaching over to hold the older girls hand waiting for the room to quiet down. She had barely calmed down since they left the Isle, all pent up and frustrated, not to mention scared out her mind. Nagisa thought this would be a simple ask and retrieve, but now seeing that they were definitely out the loop, played a little on her conscience. She had to tell them. With a few minutes of raised voices, Sachiko and Rei managed to calm the others down. When everyone was once again settled they looked a little uncomfortable not to mention a little ashamed, at having outsiders witness the display.

"You defeated the Wraiths? I read that they couldn't be stopped; only if the Master was, can they stop being created. Plus they are very hard to kill." Rei asked

"Definitely not getting those updates I see." Shizuma remarked "The wraiths came to our school like they did to yours, but they didn't move on. Instead our Few had to fight them to get rid of them. It carried on for a while until the Master showed up with quite the number. We fought and we won" She finished glancing at Nagisa.

Nagisa was actually relieved that Shizuma glossed over the facts, as long as her friends knew who she was; she wasn't ready to tell anyone else, unless she needed to. Giving Shizuma a grateful smile and a loving glance she turned back to the others.

"We came here to ask of you something important, yet now I'm here to warn you as well it seems. The wraith can appear in daylight, as we have found out, so don't relax your guard. They will hurt anything that gets in their path. Keep sensors on and watch each other's back especially now that the days are becoming dangerous." Nagisa told them in a sure and strong tone

"Why are you telling us this?" Sachiko worriedly asked

"Because there is now a great evil that has returned and her eyes are set on the Mythical Few. The Dark Queen has been freed"

"Please" Yoshino sarcastically announced "The Dark Queen is a myth, there's only that one story about her and even that is considered dicey. Only the True Mythical's know the truth and it's highly unlikely they'll come down here. Plus the fact we would have been told sooner if that was the case."

Looking so shocked at what Yoshino had just said Nagisa just stared; Shizuma couldn't help but burst into laughter. Filling the quiet room with her sweet laughter, eyes fixated on her mixed from confusion to crazy. In Nagisa's look she got the message off 'You're so mean'. When Shizuma finally reigned in her laugh, chuckling now and then, Nagisa was about to address them once again, until a bell chime rang. Sachiko looking startled went over to the wall, where a painting hung and removed it showing a keypad. Punching in the numbers, she sat back down, as the wall showed a screen with the insignia on it. _'These gadgets get everywhere' _Shizuma thought as she watched an elderly woman come on screen.

Nagisa gasped. It seems she was destined to meet old faces, as she sat staring at a face she recognised. Old as she was she still looked as she did back then. Nagisa tried to remain incognito, but Nagisa couldn't quite pull it off. She was spotted at once along, with Shizuma. The Yamayurikai was in for a long day, since they were confused and misinformed; now about to be brought into a mess that wasn't there choice.

"You! It can't be." The headmistress gasped looking point blank at Nagisa

"Didn't expect to see me after all this time did you? You're looking well" spoke Nagisa keeping her eyes fixed on the screen.

Shizuma glanced at Nagisa when she used that tone; it was the same one she used when she spoke to the Reaper. Not a good sign at all.

"What are you doing here? And who may I ask is the other girl?" getting back into her role

"That is my business and as for the one beside me it's none of your concern" harshly spoke gripping her hands together tightly. Quiet gasps echoed in the small room at Nagisa's remark.

"Please forgive Nagisa she's had quite the rough time lately" Shizuma rose bowing politely, she pondered for a second on whether to introduce herself. Oddly she thought it wise not to, considering Nagisa had adamantly refused. Trusting Nagisa she carried on without it "As for our presence here, we hoped to talk about certain facts that have happened, among other things. I hope it's no trouble." Finished she sat down placing a comforting hand on Nagisa, who still looked a little vexed.

"I'm aware of her tact; it hasn't changed much since I was a girl. As for events I'm sure you mean the Wraith attacks, nice of you to pull together." Addressing her own students she looked quite gloomy "I have an announcement, my apologies for keeping this from you but I wanted to double check my sources. The Council has put out an emergency wide alert, so extra precaution is needed. Everyone is being informed as we speak. I'm afraid to say that the Dark Queen has been freed."

Hearing that from a stranger is one thing; however listening to someone you know and trust is another matter entirely. It seemed more real and terrifying. Each one of them sat in silence, comforting their sisters as best they could. Nagisa seemed to deflate when she saw this, knowing every Mythical Few read the history on the Shadow Wars and the Dark Queen, it wasn't wrong to be afraid. Looking to Shizuma she noticed helplessness in her eyes and made a decision.

"Would you make some of your tea? I think they could use some right now" whispered Nagisa, who received a nod.

As Shizuma went and prepared tea, with an offer from Yumi to help but graciously denied, Nagisa looked once more to the screen,

"The Council have informed everyone today?" asking quietly

"Yes, the news went out this morning. The squads are on standby to assist whenever they are needed." She informed the girl with no hint of the sharp tongue earlier

"Any plans, on your side, that you know about to stop her?" Nagisa timidly asked

"Not as yet." Looking a little unsure whether or not to continue "They are wondering if she could be locked up once more, if they knew how"

"That's not going to work. It will delay the inevitable, not to mention how hard it will be to tackle her back in there. She won't fall for the same trick twice. We both know that."

"You sound as if you both know her personally" the strong tone of Rei probed looking from the red head to the elder woman both of whom remained quiet.

"I am very sorry to have given you that piece of news girls. If you ever want to talk my door is always open." Turning her attention back to Nagisa "You and I have a history, I won't deny that. You may not even believe me when I say; I have changed from being the naïve power struck girl. All I want now is to live a peaceful life, watching over new Souls. The two hundred years have changed and taught me much."

Nagisa was a little mortified at her attitude and touched by those words. It was true their past was just that, the past, if she could learn and grow so could others. Rising to stand she bowed deeply to the older woman paying her much needed respect.

"I am sorry for my actions earlier, the past it seems wishes to come back and haunt us both for our deeds back then. I'm glad that you're not the person you was but something far greater. Now I know who stood up to her, all those years ago. I hope we can begin afresh"

"I would like that Nagisa-chan. Pay my respects to the Head Sister when you both return. Good luck Nagisa-chan." with that she signed off leaving the girls quite flabbergasted at the little byplay.

Shizuma was moved by her loves words to the elder. She knew most of the story of Nagisa and her relationship with the Dark Queen and it touched her that she forgave an old foe after all this time. Softly stepping up behind Nagisa she gave her a warm hug wrapping her arms tightly around her, resting her cheek on hers. It was a touching scene for the onlookers, who stared at the two for a while, until innate sense told them that it was quite rude to stare. All but one turned their gazes away. The expressive Yumi looked at them, with cheeks tinted red looking quite unsure.

"Why come to Lillian? Seems that you have everything at Astraea already" Yumi innocently put "You're something much more than a simple Mythical Soul. Aren't you?"

Not wanting to move from Shizuma, Nagisa turned her head slightly to gaze at the girl noticing her piercing gaze

"Perceptive little Kitsune. Mind tricks hardly work on me Yumi-san. As for why I'm here, it's because of you."

Everyone went wide eyed and looked from Yumi to Nagisa, wondering on a few matters. The most startled, yet she hid it well, was Sachiko. Her eyes grew icy and her glare sharpened. It didn't help that Shizuma was smiling mischievously. '_She hides it quite well under all that training. One look in her eyes however and that's a different story. Shall I make it more obvious to everyone?' _Shizuma mused.

"Don't worry Sachiko-san, we'll take _very_ good care of Yumi" emphasizing it a little with a little wink to Yumi.

Yumi flushed bright red her mouth wide open and it looked like she wasn't breathing. The skills and charm of Shizuma and with that little display Nagisa rolled her eyes. She knew what she was doing yet couldn't help but feel a little jealous. A little squeeze from Shizuma however calmed her down. It didn't last however when Sachiko rose from her seat, the room getting quite cold.

"She isn't going anywhere with you, until I know why" Sachiko told them

"We need her abilities that are very important to us. She is quite the earth wielder and it would definitely speed this up." Nagisa told her using a calm but forceful tone, she didn't want to rile up Sachiko any more than she was.

"What's so special that she needs to retrieve?" Noriko asked

"A diary, which will hopefully, help us in the search for the Dark Queen. It is hidden at Astraea; Yumi-san can help us locate it much faster." Nagisa answered

"You'll get to meet new people, make new friends and who knows, you might find someone special." Shizuma slyly remarked watching the eyes of Sachiko glint. Yumi's comforting hand on her wrist wasn't calming her down. So Shizuma decided to push her a little more "Or is it that your already taken? You don't strike the type to remain single long"

Sachiko had had enough of Shizuma's remarks. The air got quite cold with the girls looking a little scared. The ice princess was a force to be reckoned with. Sachiko turned the room into a freezing place, her anger making her abilities somewhat unstable. She made icicles in front of her unintentionally as gasps of warning fell on deaf ears.

"Calm down Sachiko-san. Shizuma was just being her usual flirty self." Nagisa's words did nothing.

The icicles flew with accuracy, aiming for Shizuma. Nagisa brought forth a small flame barrier to just cover her, melting the ice instantly. Nagisa couldn't do a lot since the room was quite open, so she sang. A peaceful calming tune hit the air, making them more relaxed and rested. It worked wonders on Sachiko who melted after a few minutes. Looking better Nagisa stopped the song and sighed in relief, yet the Yuki-Onna was a little shaken at what she just did with a hasty apology she left in a rush. Yumi was about to follow until Shizuma grasped her shoulder, shaking her head and left to look for the blunette she needed to apologise to. Shizuma didn't have to search very far as she saw her on a bench a little way down the path. Gathering a little courage, since Sachiko had just displayed what she could do, and went and sat down beside her.

"I owe you an apology. I didn't mean to push you so far, I only hoped to open your eyes a little and see what you're missing out on." Shizuma tried to explain "It's not like Nagisa or I would do anything to her or let anyone else hurt her. It's very obvious, even to me, that she cares for you deeply. Her face say's it all."

"I'm sorry for losing myself like that. Usually I can redirect my anger and not lose control but lately it's getting harder to do. Yumi is the only one that can calm me down and understand. And when you talked of her leaving with you, I was afraid I would lose her." Sachiko quietly spoke looking in a daze before her

"Maybe my Nagisa can help with your control, like she has with our friends. You and Nagisa are alike in a few ways and much like me in others." Shizuma groaned shaking her head "Nagisa pushed me away for my own protection and tried to do everything by herself not leaning or fully trusting anyone. She's gotten better at it lately, since we've gotten closer. You're like that, trying to push her away and take it all on yourself, but you can't. You need someone to rely on or it will crush you. Our upbringing makes it harder too. I've heard of your family and its heritage, the proper Lady I think they trained you to be. My advice is to be yourself, if you can't accept who you are how can others? As for Yumi coming with us, we didn't say she needed to travel alone. It would be nice of her Onee-sama volunteered to look after her." Shizuma glanced towards the Rose Mansion and recognised the two girls walking towards them. "We will need all the help we can get." Glancing to Sachiko she offered her a hand up and stood up.

Nagisa came to Shizuma and smiled making her red eyes sparkle. Then looking to Sachiko she held out her hand. Looking at it for a second Sachiko graciously took it with a small smile gracing her face.

"Thank you for your time. Once more I'm sorry for Shizuma, she doesn't know when to quit. I guess indecision is part of the reason you lose control. I'll expect your answers soon, I hope" nodding to them both. Nagisa turned to Shizuma "It's time we returned home love." Holding out her hand which was clasped in an instant and they began to walk out of the grounds.

Sachiko and Yumi stayed in their places until they were out of sight, then leaning over to Yumi Sachiko quietly whispered "We need to talk" and led the brown eyed girl to her favourite place.

When night came, a cool breeze whistled through the trees and bringing with it, the sign of cooler days to come. All was quiet on Astraea Hill; the normal sounds of night with it the peaceful calm that surrounds these woodland glades. So it was quite unusual to hear a few muttered oaths upon the quite winds, which fell on silent ears. Not literally obviously.

In the Strawberry Dorms, however two girls awoke with a startled gasp as their sensors were activated, groggily reaching for warm clothes to wear they made ready to wake the others. Tamao woke Miyuki and Yaya whilst Chikaru woke a bad tempered Shion and Kagome, who then woke Mr Bear. They met at the foot of the stairs in deathly silence, walking out into the cool outdoors in confidence having done it many times before. Chikaru whispered to the group 'The Lake' when they reached beyond the boundary of the dorms. They travelled in total silence, watching and listening to the darkness around them. All was still. When they approached the lake, in turn they readied themselves for a fight. Hoping and praying it wasn't wraith or anything more powerful. Cautiously they moved forward spotting two outlines standing still by the lake. Carefully and quietly they crept forward not making a sound.

"Took you guys long enough! Catching up on your beauty sleep?" an impish and familiar voice spoke.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Introducing the Lillian two, even tho we will see the two in the future, i willbe mainly focusing on the Astraea girls. Please read and review. Happy reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It took a second for them to realise who spoke, and one squeal from Tamao to set them off. Pushing back their hooded cloaks revealed the faces of their friends; they hadn't seen or heard from; to completely engulf them in hugs and questions. Both the returning Miator girls enjoyed it all, as they had very little fun and comradeship since they left. Finally they had quietened down to some degree, but still they all wore bright smiles especially little Kagome who clung to Nagisa.

"It is so good to see you both, I feared the worst, you've been gone longer than any of us expected." Miyuki sighed in relief standing next to her best friend

"It's only been a few days Miyuki, missed me that much?" Shizuma asked of her

"Damn, I forgot about that" Nagisa muttered with only Tamao and Yaya hearing her

"You've been gone a lot longer than that Shizuma-san. The summer holidays are in full swing now" Shion told her

"What! I missed summer school?" receiving a nod from Tamao, Nagisa groaned and moaned "but I studied so hard so I could go there, all that worrying over my French for nothing"

"You did well in that Nagisa I checked for you" with a small smile from Tamao

"We were never away that long. How can it be the holidays all ready?" Shizuma was confused as she looked around the girls; Kagome had thoughtfully put up light globes around them earlier.

"Ermm… that's my fault love." Looking a bit guilty and her cheeks tinted red "Darian's transport, to get us to the Isle, takes roughly two days in travel and top it all off our side trips, which I think was longer."

Looking at her, Shizuma knew she was telling the truth; the only thing bothered her that she couldn't put her head around it herself. It certainly didn't feel like two days of travel.

"How did it go with the Council Nagisa?" Yaya questioned her

"I honestly haven't been given my dues yet, it's been put on hold" Nagisa solemnly told them "I guess you all know why"

"We know Nagisa-chan, we were told at the start of the holidays. Mainly why we haven't left for home. We wanted to be here when you got back" Chikaru told them both smiling warmly

"You really are the best friends I can ask for." Nagisa smiled brightly as Shizuma hugged her from behind. "There is more we need to discuss and I'm glad Darian dropped us off around now" looking to the rising sun

"We need to see the Head Sister and you all need to sit in too. Sorry for the early start." Shizuma apologised.

The girls walked and talked their way to the office, Chikaru having sent her familiar to warn the Sister of their arrival. It was best to stay on the good side of her, since it was so early in the morning. The younger girls crowded Nagisa giving her the updates on friends and the happenings of the schools, telling her of the school festival that was coming up after the holiday. Shizuma was walking next to Miyuki with Chikaru and Shion to the rear yet close enough to listen in. Miyuki teased her about her stockpile of paperwork, which she burst into giggles with the glare Shizuma gave her.

"You better be joking Miyuki. I am so not doing paperwork for a few days; it has been stressful enough as it is."

Miyuki sensing the truth and something more behind her tone looked on with a worried frown "Was it that bad Shizuma? With the Council and for Nagisa-chan?"

"Not bad Miyuki. Nagisa stood up for me in front of everyone, threatened them that if I was hurt she would make sure they paid for it. It was just stressful for us both, Nagisa definitely."

"You are lucky in a way, to meet with so many True Mythicals Shizuma-san it certainly is an honour." Shion put in

"I didn't think of that but I could have done without the bitch sorceress. She was certainly asking for a fight, glad all Nagisa did was to singe her sorry self." Shizuma grinned

"What! What happened?!" Shion asked eagerly

With Shizuma updated them on what happened in the scuffle at the meet, Nagisa was listening to her friends, tell of the festival that the dorms would be participating in. She was so at ease, more so than she had been in days. _'By fire I have missed them terribly. It is so good to be back, I missed out going to the beach but I hope I don't miss out on the festival. With all that's happening they need a bright spark to look forward to' _Nagisa thought.

"Then there is the etoile competition afterwards. Amane-san is being pressured into competing." Yaya informed her not noticing the shocked expression Nagisa had

"I didn't realise there was anything like that to choose the next etoile." Nagisa said

"Why do you think Shion-san has been badgering her all year Nagisa?" Yaya smirked gently

"I wonder if Hikari-san will be her partner Yaya. Their intimate enough for it" Tamao snickered joined a second later by Yaya.

Nagisa was shocked as she heard this and stopped in her tracks. As far as she knew Shizuma was the only etoile, in the school.

"You ok Nagisa-Oneesama?" asked Kagome

"I'm fine Kagome-chan, the partner jab shocked me for a minute is all" continuing to walk

"Why should they be shocked about us? I haven't made it clear enough for them yet?" Shizuma whispered in her ear but it was loud enough for everyone else to hear it. It certainly made Nagisa jump.

"Shizuma must you do that?" noticing the wide smirk "and no it wasn't about us. We were discussing the etoile competition"

"I forgot that was coming up, I'll be glad to hand it all over. I sure will miss the greenhouse" then noticing a look of hurt flashing across Nagisa's face she put two and two together "my partner transferred schools not long after I was chosen, Hitomi was a close friend of ours right Miyuki"

"She sure was, been together since kindergarten. Still keeps in contact actually"

Nagisa was somewhat pleased but at the same time ashamed of feeling jealous at all. The time wasn't right to pursue it, as they arrived in the main building heading to the office.

Dawns rays brightened their way through the many windows, as they walked on in silence. Nearing the office they noticed the door slightly ajar, with sound of breaking china and a loud thump, Nagisa, her deep red eyes growing hard signalled them from getting any closer. She quietly made her way closer, making sure she trod lightly on the tiled floor. When she was against the door, she gave it an almighty shove so that the door burst in. Entering the room she froze, going a deathly pale. Nagisa was in trouble. Serious trouble.

"What an entrance Aoi-san. Care to explain?" the Head Sister asked of her, holding a few soggy papers in one hand whilst the other clutched her chest. She was no longer a spring chicken.

"I'm… I am so very sorry. I overreacted a little." Nagisa apologise trying to calm herself down.

The others drew in behind her, looking from the ruffled and shocked Sister to the pale upset Nagisa. The smirk that was on Yaya soon was wiped off; when she saw how really scared she had been on entering the office. Chikaru and Tamao helped the Sister clean up her spilt tea whilst Miyuki prepared another pot. Settling down into the seats around the desk, Nagisa had finally calmed down enough. Shizuma sat down on her right and Tamao on her left. Looking at the concerned glances of her friends, she smiled a warm smile and nodded her head, to let them know she was ok.

"Even after that little display, it is very good to see you both again. I'm a little surprised at the timing and circumstances."

"My fault again Sister, I apologise. I totally forgot about the time difference between travelling here and the Isle" Nagisa bowed her head "I have been told that you are now informed, about the Dark Queen since we listened into another alert. This reminds me, Sakura-chan sends her regards."

"Sakura! Oh my I haven't seen her in few years now. I will have to speak to her again." Falling silently for minute thinking on days gone by, she resumed back into business "I know I shouldn't ask this of you, but what does your Council know of all that is going on?"

Looking thoughtful and thinking carefully Nagisa answered "Well thanks to the late information from Morlowe, they didn't know about Takeru's flee from prison until it was way too late. So they will not trust her with information easily." Shizuma sneered at that "Regarding the Dark Queen herself, probably know more than any of the Few can gain. So the expert told them she would finish it."

"There's an expert on her? Is she coming here?" Tamao asked of her

"You are looking at her Tamao" Nagisa sombrely said to the quiet room "I did say I was a part of the Shadow Wars and I know Astraea well. Plus I fit in quite well around here if I do say so myself."

She tried to put on a happy face to give them, unfortunately they all knew that she was as scared as they were underneath, even more so considering her past. Shizuma watched her little phoenix carefully, keeping an eye on her mood.

"Can we do anything to help Nagisa-oneesama?" Kagome's small voice piped up

"I don't want to …" Nagisa tried

"You had better not say, what I think you're going to say Nagisa. We will help in any way we can, try and stop us" Yaya forcefully told her, the rest nodding their heads in agreements.

"What do you need us to do Aoi-san" the Sister asked kindly sipping on her tea

"I wonder if this place breeds stubbornness as well as loyalty" she teased getting a pinch from Shizuma "I wouldn't have it any other way, since we will need all the power we can. There is nothing more we can do at the moment, other than what we are doing now. I'm sorry to say that night watches are back on the timetable"

"Brilliant" Yaya muttered

"Have we any news come in for us Sister?" Shizuma asked then noticing the questions in the girl's faces, she gave a mysterious smile.

"Now that you mention it, I do indeed." As she shuffled among the scattered papers on her desk "Two girls of our sister school of Lillian, are coming for a stay, saying we have requested it. They will join us the second week of the new term. You wouldn't know who this came from ne?" knowing her answer but not why

"We were getting to that. Two of them?" Shizuma probed

"Yes two are going to be joining Miator, a third year or sixth in our terms, Ogasawara Sachiko and second or fifth year Fukuzawa Yumi." Noticing Shizuma's small smile "care to explain why I have two girls coming here?"

"I'd love to say so they can be more open here but that won't be the entire truth" Shizuma joked, only to have Nagisa roll her eyes.

"Don't listen to her. I guess I should start at the beginning I reckon. We had information that could lead us to where the Dark Queen could be hiding. It is in a diary that is hidden somewhere on this Hill" anticipating the 'why' question she continued "long ago this used to be a convent school for wealthy families and She was sent here, so it's familiar ground. Anyway I needed a strong earth wielder and this is where Yumi-san comes in. She is a Kitsune class so she is what I need to find it, Sachiko-san is coming with her for moral support and ermm… like Shizuma said I can't call it sisterly love" being a bit embarrassed

"Un-requited love what a shame" Chikaru sighed

"Not for long Chikaru-san, when we left they probably had a little talk"

"I wonder why" Nagisa sarcastically remarked

"We have slight problem girls; we don't have a room to spare. Planning to let them camp in the lounge?" the Sister joked

"I have an idea" Shion spoke up "Nagisa and Tamao bunk up with their partners and let the Lillian girls have their room."

It was safe to say, it left the four with slightly tinted cheeks at the request, none of them making any noise to go against the proposal. It wasn't for long but the trouble would be to get them back into their old room when it all finished. Not a chance.

So with everything pretty much discussed they left the office and made their way back to the dorms. What little remaining students were left on the Hill, were surely be deeply surprised to find that Shizuma was once again back among them. They all changed into their summer uniforms, and met again back into the lounge. For most of the day they relaxed in the cool room, just talking and joking, once more content that they had their two friends back. Later on during the day, with a promise to meet again for an evening get together, the four Miator girls decided to get started on moving out. Nagisa was surprised that nothing had changed on her side, Tamao pointing out the fact it felt more homely with her mess lying around.

It was certainly a job to do. Nagisa didn't have that much stuff to box and move, so naturally they were finished in record time. Moving Nagisa's things from her room to Shizuma's, caused a few eyebrows to rise and certainly rumours to float around, Nagisa was thankful that it was so few people witnessing it. It made her think of what it would have been like if she did this with everyone staring. Not a pleasant thought. _'Why am I so nervous in moving into Shizuma's room? I mean we shared a room on the Isle and even slept together in each other's arms a few times. Oh dear I know I'm blushing' _Nagisa tried to turn her head away from Shizuma, unlucky for her the etoile had noticed. She had decided not to tease her, just yet, waiting for the right moment. Finally with finishing lugging boxes and tidying it all away the room looked basically the same, a few more books and possessions scattered around nevertheless it felt homely. Emerging from the bathroom having put Nagisa's things in there, Shizuma found her imp next to the window holding onto the fire flower in one hand and a purple pouch in the other. She stepped over to her and wrapped her in a warm hug, comforted greatly just by being next to her.

"It's still going strong love. It helped a lot and fond memories too" losing a hand she tapped the purple pouch "What's in here?"

"My rose so to speak, yet more dangerous, so don't open it and touch it Shizuma. I don't want you hurt. I will explain one day, not to worry its nothing to do with this" pecking her on the cheek

"That's made it worse, I'm more curious than ever. I trust you and I won't peek until you say so." Shizuma promised

The days went swiftly by, each day revelling in the sun surrounded by friends. Having fun by the pool, picnics by the lake and oddly enough, games in the wooded trees. Honestly freeze tag at their age. Nagisa was having a blast; this was all so new to her. She had never done this before so it was quite fun for the others to tease her a little on her lack of knowledge about it. The nights however dampened their spirits somewhat, as the Few patrolled the grounds, they met no Wraith as of yet, it was the knowledge that it wouldn't be too long before they did.

Summer went by fast and returning dorm students filled the once empty halls with noise. School started not long after, once more in their winter uniforms, Nagisa caught up on what she missed and tried so very hard to concentrate. Especially Shizuma who was busy with the vast amount of paperwork, she thought Miyuki was joking. Days passed by quickly and for the phoenix it was spent well, even amongst training with the Few, Shizuma even came by for that. Nagisa and Shizuma were waiting in the lounge for Miyuki and Tamao, laughing and joking, after a stressful session. It was two nights before the Lillian arrival; the salon was packed with students. Shizuma's presence certainly gave many a happy glow, but quickly dissipated when they heard of the rumours. Neither of the girls was much bothered by it. A dorm sister interrupted them, with the blunettes just behind, handing over a crisp white envelope to Nagisa.

"Who would be mailing you love?" Shizuma asked

"It certainly looks elegant Nagisa. Nice writing too." Tamao looked it over

"I'll wait until later to read it. Now it is our time" Nagisa jumped up and was raring to go, fast pacing it out of the lounge.

'_Please don't let her trip. I guess things won't change no matter what. Strange a letter came for her though. I wonder who wrote. Like she said it's our time' _Shizuma thought.

The next day was a school day and once more Nagisa felt overwhelmed. She didn't think she missed that much schooling. Talk turned away from the rumours of goings on in the dorms, to the festival. The Strawberry dorms she found out did a play along with other activities scattered about, with families coming to watch. Amazed Nagisa was at the amount of effort was going to go into it. She couldn't wait.

It was the last evening rays of the setting sun, before night started its journey across the dimming sky. School clubs had finished much earlier on, along with the girls leaving for home or the dorms. Many of those girls who resided in the dorms were biding their time until dinner, either in the few lounges, in the corridors or in many cases; their rooms. All but one. The young phoenix was madly making her way along the corridors, bumping or swerving past residents, ignoring their cries as she quickly sped on by. Nagisa noticed nothing and no one in her current state of mind. So she was somewhat shocked, when she was roughly pulled to a stop and a firm grip placed on her upper arms. About to shrug it off, she finally recognised who held onto her so tightly.

"Nagisa…Nagisa! What's wrong?" Shizuma asked worriedly giving her love a quick once over

"Shizuma?" still a little groggy

"Nagisa, why don't you sit down with us? At least until you get your bearings together, you look terrible."

Looking around in half interest, Nagisa noticed familiar faces around them. Miyuki and Tamao standing on the left whilst Yaya and Tsubomi on the right. Nonetheless knowing that her friends were there too, Nagisa still gently pulled against the strong grip, still lost in thought.

"Nagisa. Where are you going in such a state?" Tamao asked nervously, all of them could see that something was definitely wrong.

Nagisa's mind was firmly fixed on the letter, her mind rereading it over and over.

_My darling little Phoenix,_

_I know by now, that you have heard about me and I wish to say that I forgive you. In my long years, alone, I have come to realise a lot of things, about my path, my choices and, yes my Phoenix, about you as well. I was right all along._

_My path was the right one, which I will continue to follow and help others see what I do. My brother, Takeru, believed in me and so does my faithful shield. I'm sure you remember them. The days we spent together at the school, making memories, creating wondrous work and finally revealing our true forms. It was quite the past we had together, and no one knows you as well as me or will hope to. _

_This brings me to your friends. You must think of them highly to let them in, I would sure like to meet with them. I have heard a few things from my lonely abode; they seem to be quite a close knit group I hope nothing bad happens like the last time. _

_I wish to gaze upon you once again, so I will come and call you tomorrow's eve where we first laid eyes on each other. I hope it still is as beautiful when the moon shines upon it as I remember it. I hope we meet and discuss what we sorely need to do. Come by yourself my dear Nagisa, so I can openly talk about that which hurts us both to say. I hope not to see anything disastrous happen, for I will not be to blame. _

_I'll see you then my Phoenix_

_Pleasant dreams_

_Sakuragi Kaori_

Once more she was all in a fluster, tugging against Shizuma's hold as she tried to get away. Her deep red eyes shined with unshed tears. Shizuma seeing how distressed Nagisa was and fast becoming, tried to calm her down. Turning her head for Miyuki, she noticed the girl in question, was off herding people away from the scene, with that sorted, her attention focused back on Nagisa.

"Nagisa enough!" giving her a rough shake. This had the opposite effect Shizuma was hoping for, instead of quietening her down it spurred her on.

Desperate to leave the confines of the people around her, Nagisa used a little heat. Not aiming to hurt her love, Nagisa heated her own body to the point where it became unbearable to be held.

"What are you doing?" Shizuma shocked as she jerked her hands away.

Not waiting a second longer Nagisa, once more at full throttle, bolted out of the dorms. In her haste, her crumpled letter was left behind.

The young girls were left standing in startled silence at what had just happened, Nagisa's attitude and the subtle yet open display of her gifts. Yaya was murmuring a credible story to Tsubomi about what had happened, easily brought since Tsubomi was quite attached to her friend. Miyuki and Tamao crowded around Shizuma, not knowing anything productive to say, as Shizuma was standing there like a statue. _'Why is she pushing me away? Why must she take on everything by herself? Hasn't she learned anything? I just hope she doesn't do anything foolish.' _She thought to herself. Her head lowered slightly to look at her warm palms when her gaze hit on something. It was a crumpled piece of paper, bending down to reach for it; a familiar warm voice broke the oppressive silence.

"Was that Nagisa-chan I saw earlier?" Chikaru asked, until she noticed the uncomfortable looks and tense feel "What has happened?"

"Nagisa was acting all strange, stressing out and not focusing on anything. She even…" Tamao stopped knowing she couldn't really discuss that openly.

"Why don't we move into the office, we will have more privacy there" Miyuki suggested giving a glance at Shizuma, who was still as a statue, gently pulled her along to. Yaya kissed Tsubomi on the cheek, mentioning that she needed to go to and followed after them. It was pure luck to bump into Kagome and Shion on the way, the latter being dragged away from pestering Amane. Typical.

The office was quickly filled in silence and a tense atmosphere surrounded the Few, plus one. It was left up to Miyuki and Tamao to fill in the others about Nagisa. Yaya was busy tuning her finely honed senses by the door, to make sure no one was listening in. The girls were shocked to hear about Nagisa, since she only returned a short while ago, could think of nothing to cause her so much distress.

"What do you think it could be Shizuma-san?" Shion asked. Receiving no reply, eyes fixed on the silent étoile. Whose interest was on the somewhat flattened letter that Nagisa had dropped. Her eyes were getting wider and her jaw crept open. Until she was all agog, holding on loosely to the letter.

"What's wrong? What is that?" Miyuki asked

"Isn't that Nagisa's letter, the one the Sister gave her yesterday?" Tamao said noticing the familiar style of paper.

"Well… what does it say?" Shion pressed her, receiving more silence from Shizuma.

Yaya lost her cool waiting for Shizuma, so she stomped over and tore the letter from her lose grasp and began to read. The others shuffled around the wolf and they too began to read. Silence once more filled the room, whilst they pondered on the letter, still confused as to why Nagisa acted that way.

"Why? Why does she still push me away? I don't understand" Shizuma asked herself as she sat down on a vacant chair.

"It's because she's scared, now more so than ever." The motherly voice of Chikaru told her, as she came and sat down by her "She carries so much guilt and pain, which reminds her to never get too close as she might pass it on. Nagisa-chan doesn't know how to Shizuma-san, being alone for so long made her forget what it's like to lean on others and to truly be loved and give love in return. She's getting better, just be patient with her."

"Who is this Kaori?" Shion asked "what past does she have with Nagisa-chan?"

"Sounds familiar somehow" Tamao muttered

"You're right Tamao-san; it should sound familiar to you. It's the name Nagisa mutters when she's having one of her nightmares." Shizuma pointed out; giving a long deflated sigh "This doesn't leave the room until Nagisa wishes to tell you herself. Sakuragi Kaori is the real identity of the Dark Queen and once she was very special to Nagisa."

"The hell!" Yaya screeched

"She's coming here? To meet with Nagisa-san?" Shion looked ready to kill or maim

"Queenie knows about us too somehow" Yaya remarked

"I need your help. I'm merely human, I can't go to Nagisa by myself, and especially not when she's meeting Her there. Probably got wraiths and what other dark things she happened to create, with her. Will you help?" Shizuma looked at them determinedly and a little blush tinting her cheeks

"Honestly Shizuma you didn't need to ask. We were going to go anyway. Though I'll keep that fresh in my mind, the étoile, Shizuma herself, blushing as she asks for help" giving a giant smirk to Shizuma, whilst the rest just giggled

"What are we waiting for? Power up!" Yaya joked as she received eye rolls from everyone present.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nagisa ran a little more since she bolted out of the dorms. Her mind still lost in a foggy daze, the words of that letter flickering constantly in her mind. Finally puffing her last breath, she took a brief note of where she was; knowing that she had a walk ahead of her still, with time enough to spare. Nagisa forced herself to calm down, taking deep breaths and closing her eyes. It helped a little; she certainly needed a clear head if she was to face Her. '_In…out. Why does she want to talk after all this time? She even threatened my friends. I can't let that go. How did she find out about them? I won't put my friends in danger, not yet, I will face her myself. I need to do this!' _ Nagisa with this in mind calmly carried on to her destination, with determination set firmly in her eyes, putting her senses on high alert as she walked. No way was the Dark Queen going to come by herself.

Nagisa saw the lake, her body quaking as she arrived, not noticing another person in sight. Breathing in as much calm as she could get, before having to face her once dear friend; with all the memories and events still clear in Nagisa's mind. The phoenix's heightened senses warned her that another person was near. They were near enough for her to feel their presence, the sounds of breathing also the crunching of pebbles as they walked. That was not what made Nagisa cringe away. It was evil, soaked in it spreading their darkness all around them. Nagisa slowly opened her eyes, firstly gazing at the lake then slowly turning her head, facing an unwanted and unwelcome face of memories and pain. Kaori.

Kaori stood still facing Nagisa, her pale red eyes piercing the Phoenix, neither moving nor talked as they stared at each other. Nagisa felt nothing as she regarded the girl, this surprised her, and she would have thought she would have felt the same familiar pang of lost dreams. But nothing. Something was emerging though, Nagisa wasn't sure what.

"You haven't aged a day my little phoenix." Kaori broke the silence

"Funny you should say that, your brother said the exact same thing"

"Ara, where did the bite come from?" she silkily asked

"Wait until you see my claws!" Nagisa retorted sharply

Chuckling at the byplay, Kaori looked at Nagisa in amusement, whilst the latter looked on in annoyance tinted with anger. Kaori looked at her surroundings taking in the sight, not looking worried in the slightest.

"It hasn't really changed. I was expecting it. Apart from the new buildings and the Cathedral, nothing is different." Kaori mentioned

"I don't think you came here to talk about the scenery. Come on Dark Queen you wanted to talk. So talk" Nagisa demanded

"My… You have never used my title before. What ever happened to using my name?" Kaori asked with anger lacing her tone

"To me, Kaori is dead. The Dark Queen is all that you will be" the phoenix reasoned with her

The darkened woman stared hard at the red-head. Sighing she shrugged her hands up in annoyance.

"I will agree to your request Nagisa. Shall we begin?" the Dark Queen mocked her. Nagisa stayed silent and still "I want you by my side"

The young phoenix couldn't help the look of total disbelief that was plastered on her face. Whatever she expected this certainly wasn't it. She certainly didn't believe it. Nagisa's brain shut down, so it took a while for the words to make sense. Her anger laced with pain and hurt was quickly rising.

"You must be crazy! What makes you think I want to be by your side? After all that you've done, to others and especially me. I absolutely hate you!" she spat harshly

"What a shame! I could have given you anything you could ever want, including my heart. You talk of me breaking your heart, my sweet one, yet it was you who broke mine multiple times. You left when I needed you the most"

"I had to leave for a short time! If I didn't you could have been in more trouble, with powers above your Council. You changed so much. You fired at me first without asking anything of me. Don't put all the blame on me!"

"I was lost, when you left. I had to grow strong to survive" Kaori tried to tell her

"Survive? You weren't in any danger; your family was well known and thought of. No enemies to speak of. What did you need to survive from?!" butting in

"When you are strong, no one dares to defy you. I showed everyone that. My way was the right way. Everyone …"

"Spare me your drabble Queen. I have heard it all before and I still think it stinks." Nagisa was getting angrier; it was the same old routine from before.

"As you wish" with a slight tilt of her head "You're still here Nagisa, on this same Hill. Walking the same area's we once did, gazing at the lake as we are now. All those fond remembrances we have together" sweeping her hand to encompass the area "Now you walk again these paths, no longer alone or as apart as you once were. The Few stands by your side, now closer, since they know who you truly are. One stands out from the rest. But a human Nagisa? I thought you had more sense"

"You dare threaten my friends?! Your battle is with me, not them. Touch them and you will regret it. No brother is going to come to your aid now" was threating her, only getting a touch of fear flickering through the Queens eyes. "What do you want? I'm getting tired of you"

"I want nothing from you Nagisa. However I will give you a piece of advice. Do not get in my way or go against me. This is your only warning"

Nagisa didn't bother talking to her anymore; it wasn't going to lead anywhere. The only concern was that this talk had been for nothing. She decided to let her actions speak louder than any words she could give. The red-head brought a large fire flame, circling her body in an endless loop. The Dark Queen took a few steps back, bringing her powers to the fore. A standoff ensued, both did nothing, waiting and watching with intense stares at the other.

Evil made the first move; in a whip like manoeuvre she flung a black spell at her readying herself with more. Nagisa threw the fire in a stream, brightening the lake, ending with fireballs that targeted the Queen. Back and forth spells and fire clashed, making such a deafening roar of noise. Nagisa hit her hard and fast, dodging and weaving the many spells cast at her. Summoning multiple fire arrows she shot them, aiming slightly higher, she fired them watching as Kaori defended it. White lightning of flames was then aimed at her feet, exploding into Kaori, flinging her right back. Running over to stand above her, weaving orange flames encircled her arms; Nagisa's eyes burned deep red with anger. The Dark one tried to cast a spell but her hand was kicked away, kept down with a foot to ensure it.

Before anything could be done, Nagisa was roughly tackled from the side, sharp claws slicing her arm. Crying out more in shock than pain, Nagisa rolled back on to her feet, keeping in a low crouch. Her eyes fell on a wraith. Of course it had to be. It was like any other muscle one. Huge body, large jaw filled with sharp canines not to mention its claws were long and pointy too. _'Why does this never work for me? I knew that bitch would bring back up. I expected more than one, more impressive ones at that. Oh well, beating her ass never gets old.' _

The phoenix did a quick check around the area noticing no more wraiths, brought her attention back to the two. The wraith roared, charging at once at the single girl. Nagisa rolling her eyes a little at the same old routine, prepared to fly high. At the last moment, she sprang up sending javelins of fire into the creature making it howl in pain. Landing behind it she shot a Jetstream at it, catching it full on. Burning strong the wraith flailed around in panic, taking a pitying glance, Nagisa formed one last fire arrow and shot it true ending its pain. It wasn't her night at all. Once more she was clawed and dragged to the floor. Nagisa was in agony, large teeth held her shoulder, piercing deep. Another weighted her down on her mid back, scratching claws ripping her uniform not drawing any blood and another blasted wraith grabbed her ankle, tearing in deep.

Nagisa cried put in pure pain, trying to fight off the disgusting creatures, to no avail. Sweat was forming on her forehead now, a pool of blood underneath her body an occasional drip splattered into it. Fingers gently lifted the battered girls chin upwards; Nagisa's eyes met the Dark Queens in a gaze of pain and pure anger. It wasn't very ladylike or decent, but considering the pain she was in, it felt right. The phoenix spat into her eyes, smiling a little at the disgust written over her face. A slap was her answer for that display. The two stared hard at each other, the dark one bringing her hand up, glowing and sparking as she finalised her spell. It had to go right.

"I dare you to touch her bitch." An angry tone called out

Nagisa swivelled her head in the direction, looking down right scared at what she saw. As much pain as she was in, Nagisa struggled hard to get up and run to her side, the claws biting deeper, Shizuma was standing seemingly alone looking on in real rage. Kaori looked exasperated at the site of her, standing up and walking a few steps to her. Shizuma stood still, her hand clenching her rapier in earnest. Nagisa shook her head at her love's actions; it was just all too much.

Kaori studied Shizuma in approval of sorts "You must be the human. I must say you are a bold one to come and face me by yourself. For my sweet phoenix no less." Sounding slightly startled

"You must be the Dark Queen I've heard so much about. Release her" Shizuma commanded her

"Who are you to demand of me? As for Nagisa, I think I might keep her. She is after all mine and only mine" She told her in an offhand manner

"I doubt that, after all the pain you put her through. I will say this once more. Release her!" Shizuma growled, hands on the rapier and eyes briefly glancing at Nagisa

The Dark Queen, irritated at Shizuma's attitude didn't bother in replying; after all she was stronger than a mere human, turned her back and began to walk over to Nagisa. Flicking her wrist in Shizuma's direction as she cast a spell.

"Watch out!" Nagisa cried out

Nagisa needn't have bothered as a barrier enclosed Shizuma protecting her. Multiple flashes of spells were sent the Queen's way, from the woodland edges. Shizuma wasn't alone, a low howl with it a black wolf pounced and ran with speed to tackle the wraiths along with Tamao. Shion and Miyuki attacked the Queen, in a defensive stance just long enough for them to get Nagisa safe. Kagome and Shizuma stood at the edges, even if the latter wanted desperately to be by Nagisa. Yaya and Tamao worked efficiently in tackling the wraiths that held Nagisa, trying very hard not to do more damage than necessary to the bloodied girl. As soon as she was free, the phoenix stumbled to her feet, looking out towards her nemesis. The Dark Queen wasn't even trying to attack back, looking less than amused.

However as soon as she noticed Nagisa, she fought back, with a simple powerful spell the Dark Queen flung the two sixth years back. Then creating a rush of wind fired it to the witch, which as it struck sliced the skin. Now with runes dripping blood red Nagisa was again in the attack, creating a barrier around her friends, she poured all her energy into her white flamed lightning, shooting at her continuously. Finally having enough of the play, Kaori sent a huge shockwave, crashing into the flimsy barrier and knocking everyone off their feet.

When Nagisa and the rest raised their heads, the Dark Queen had vanished. Exhausted Nagisa slumped to the floor, nearly hitting the ground if Tamao hadn't caught her in time. The air elemental took in the sight of her best friend, the deep wounds barely healing and some major tender spots. Nagisa was a mess.

Barely able to keep her eyes open Nagisa talked as loud as she could "Thank you. Thank you for coming for me. Yell at me tomorrow please" with that she hit the darkness.

Shizuma helped Chikaru to her feet after the wind attack, noting several cuts and a tender arm since she landed funny. Little Kagome was on the other side, hovering over her too like a mother hen. She was in safe hands, as she wanted to get to Nagisa. _'That aura was scary. I even surprised myself at facing her. Thanks to Kagome for that barrier, I hate to wonder what spell she used. Kaori didn't look like she was trying at all. Nagisa…all that blood I hope she's ok' _Looking over to find her love, she noticed she lay still in Tamao's arms. Dashing right on over, Shizuma knelt down on the other side of her, gingerly taking Nagisa's hand in her own. It was warm and she could feel the pulse, which was what she wanted to know. The Few gathered around the fallen phoenix and they all looked terrible.

"She was scary" the quiet voice of Kagome was heard

"Queenie wasn't even trying to hurt us. Why?" Yaya was puzzled

"I think we need to fix Nagisa up and rest tonight. We need it" Shion told them favouring her left leg

"I'll take Nagisa, Tamao you help Miyuki." As she lifted Nagisa into her arms not bothered a bit about the still flowing blood

The girls with a depressed mood walked back to the dorms, taking extra care when they entered, since it would cause such a stir to see them battered or in Nagisa's case bloody. Setting her down onto the bed, Shizuma carefully tended to the healing wounds, knowing that probably by tomorrow they would be healed. She herself had a quick shower and retired, promising tomorrow that she would have a long needed talk with her red-headed love.

Nagisa was woken up by a soft voice calling her name, along with someone rocking her. Apparently she had to get up. Sleepily opening her eyes, she immediately saw Shizuma looming over her already fully dressed and looking stern. Last night came flooding back to her as she realised why she might be in a little trouble, with her roommate and girlfriend. It was not the best way to start the day. Nagisa sat up wincing only a little, looking decidedly glum. Shizuma was looking at Nagisa, happy to see her wounds were healed but not appeased in the slightest due to last night. It was a little tense in the room and it was still quite early.

The young red-head got out of bed and decided to wash up before she tried to explain anything. Shizuma let her go, knowing she would get an answer when she was done. The etoile walked to her window, where a red and white rose stood, picking it up and inhaling the sweet scent, calming her down a little. Flashes of the previous night flickered through her mind making her tear up. _'I was absolutely defenceless. I couldn't do a thing except watch. I only get in the way. Nagisa was hurt and I could do nothing!'_ Warm damp arms enveloped her in a warm hug from behind, body pressed tight against her. Nagisa had seen the anguish on her face knowing she was the reason behind it.

"I am sorry for everything last night. What I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. I never wanted you near her; I was so scared that if any of you went last night I would lose you. I needed to put old demons to rest, to accept it truly inside." Nagisa tried "I am trying to include you Shizuma, please don't leave me, please"

Turning around to face her, Shizuma took the other in her arms "I am mad at you for going there by yourself; however I'm angrier at myself. I can't do anything to fight by your side, except be at the back and watch or be in the way. I feel so useless."

"Don't say that!" Nagisa cried out pulling back to glare at her "You are more help than you know. Shizuma, you are a glue that holds us together, our strength when we need you. Don't ever belittle yourself; we each protect each other in different ways. Inner strength is wonderful Shizuma, I wish I could have just a little of that."

Shizuma brightened up a bit from that and then looked closer at Nagisa and what she was wearing. It definitely perked her up.

"You look delicious Nagisa. What is it with you and towels? Is it that day already?" Shizuma asked innocently but her eyes betrayed her.

Nagisa eyed her knowingly; she knew exactly what wearing just a towel did to her partner and loved the tinted cheeks that came with it. Slowly she put her arms around her neck, taking extra time for teasing. Tiptoeing she brushed her lips against the others, pressing her body tight against the other. Shizuma caressed the bare back, slowly moving her hands slowly up and down, focusing on the knot that held the towel together. Tilting her head to gain Nagisa's lips, she met with empty air as the girl was out of reach, smiling an impish smile.

"I best get dressed, I don't want a lustful partner greeting the Lillian two. Save it till later?" Nagisa asked leering at her

"I will get you one day my little fireball. It's a promise"

It was mid-morning where down by the gates leading to Astraea Hill, stood eight girls with a very familiar feel of déjà-vu. The only difference this time around was Nagisa and Shizuma were waiting with them. The mood could certainly have been a lot more cheerful, but considering what happened last night, they were doing just fine. A few extra bruises and tender spots, nothing they hadn't had before. Nagisa and Shizuma were placed out in front, since they were the familiar faces to the guests and Shizuma was the etoile; greeting new people was her duty. Even if she did do it sparingly. Hopefully, to Nagisa, it wouldn't turn out like it did at the Rose Mansion. The silver haired girl was tapping her foot impatiently, looking down the empty road for any sign. It was making the phoenix irritable.

"Would you cut it out Shizuma? What is wrong with you?" finally getting tired of the noise

"Huh? What? I'm fine Nagisa" she absently told her

"Anxious to see a certain brunette?" Nagisa teased her a little "Or did the snow spirit catch your eye after that display?"

Having heard Nagisa Miyuki sighed "What did Shizuma do now Nagisa-chan?"

"She didn't tell you?" looking back at the others receiving shakes of heads "Shizuma flirted with Yumi-san right in front of everyone. Sachiko-sama got really defensive about it and when Shizuma took it one step too far, the Ice Princess lived up to her name, shooting at Shizuma with icicles."

"Typical" uttered Shion

"Look here's the car! Is that them?" Kagome called out excitedly, bringing smiles to everyone's faces.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it :) I tried to get the point across mainly for the DQ, that she enjoys messing with people. Certainly made it clear she can appear anywhere at anytime. R/R plz ill try and get the other chp soon :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sachiko and Yumi had arrived at Astraea, with nervous smiles and their Lillian uniforms all in order. Shizuma greeted them in a formal tone, with Nagisa giving them a bright smile and a wave by her side. Introducing them to the Few, Miyuki performed the same routine when she welcomed Nagisa, not so long ago. The Miator president reached out to touch the brooch, as did Sachiko and it glowed a blue hue, repeating it to Yumi afterwards. Shizuma was touched that they saw her as part of their group. The etoile also happily noticed, since she was a romantic at heart, that the two Lillian girls were much more open about their feelings, seems to her that they will fit in ok around here. There's only the possible chance of a fan girls going gooey eyed at them, but hey, just ignore them. As the residents were explaining about certain important school facts, Sachiko's attention was drawn to the girls themselves. Her sapphire eyes caught the noticeable limp of Shion, Chikaru's favoured arm and her multiple scratches, not to mention recent scars on Nagisa who limped as well.

"Sorry to interrupt. What has happened to all of you? It looks like you've been in a battle recently" Sachiko asked in concern

Everyone stopped and glanced at each other, what could they say, they had been. Not only were they battling wraiths but the Dark Queen herself, they didn't want to scare them off right away.

"I think this is best to discuss in the Office, Sachiko-san." Miyuki told her

"Wait!" Yumi cried out

All eyes were wide and looked over at her. The brunette's face was filled with concern and alarm. Yumi knelt down and placed her hand on the paved path, closing her eyes in deep concentration. Sachiko stepped up to her side looking at her imouto in surprise. In one quick movement Yumi clenched her fist, making the ground quake, grabbing on tight to Sachiko and moving far back. Nagisa took her stance by Shizuma, who in turn took out a key chain, showing a rapier. Speaking three words it changed into the real deal, amazing what magic could do.

"There is something huge coming!" Yumi told them

"What is it?" Shion asked as Kagome naturally put up a protective barrier

"I have no idea" she started to say

Before anything more was said, deep rumblings and earth shakings came. Making the girls tremble slightly on their feet, whatever it was, it certainly was huge as Yumi said. In a loud boom and earth scattering hard on them, a huge eruption knocked the Few, plus one, off their feet. When the dust cleared and their eyes adjusted, they stared in absolute shock. This wasn't a wraith before them. It was a humanoid, gigantic as it was, of rock and magma running in vein like form all over it. Huge boulder hands and feet, it gave off incredible heat.

"Be careful it's a Cherufe!" Tamao yelled to them all

The rock moved quickly despite its size, throwing fists and heat, the girls dodging and firing back. Sachiko seemed to catch its eyes as she fired her ice weapons, making its body sizzle and crack. The Cherufe definitely made her his number one, gathering hot magma he fired it, with a grunt and roll Sachiko froze it moving out the way of the dead weight. Yumi used her earth abilities to try and slow it down, this gave the others chances to hit it, Nagisa with her flames which did little against the already hot rock and Chikaru and Kagome's minor spells. The rest couldn't touch it.

"How can we get it to stop?" Miyuki called out

Nagisa was about to respond, but a huge rock fist knocked her high, landing a distance away all breathless and sore. Kagome ran over to see to Nagisa, unfortunately catching its watchful eye. The Cherufe pooled its magma together and fired it right at the little fairy, Nagisa saw what was to happen, acted instinctively. The phoenix grabbed Kagome in a rough hug, pulling her deep into her body, Nagisa then shielded them both. Happening in seconds the others terrified, watched on as a huge explosion shook the air and steam rose from the impact. Tamao cleared the air in panic, revealing not a hair of them in sight. Surely not!

"Pick on some other virgin maiden you rock bastard!" Nagisa's angry yell filled the air. Glancing up they saw her floating high, carrying Kagome in bridal style, slowly coming into land "The Cherufe needs to cool down his ire"

That did it, Sachiko and Yumi worked in perfect sync; one used earth to fight back whilst the elder created a frost wind, encasing the hot Cherufe in freezing cold, making it more brittle. Calming her storm down Sachiko glanced to Yumi, who in turn made a tidal wave of earth hurtling fast towards it. It struck hard and in a final display it cracked into shards scattering everywhere.

Nagisa moved towards the two heroines of the day, smiling brightly taking no notice of the shattered Cherufe. Everyone was pleased at the display and crowded around them, thanking and cheering them in gusto. Kagome was sporting a cute blush after her timely rescue. After the congratulations were passed around, the Lillian two finally had a good look at Nagisa, with Yumi the question was written all over her face.

Shizuma frowned at the recent fight. _'It can't be a coincidence that, that thing just happened to arrive when the girls did. How is she keeping track of us? Why are we so important to her? We're just kids in a sense, no threat whatsoever so why go to all this trouble? Nagisa can't be the only reason for her interest. I hope I get answers soon. Look at Yumi's face; it's so easy-to-read.' _

"We will answer your obvious questions, but not here. Let's go to the Warren, it's safer there and some of us need attention." Chikaru motioned to Nagisa and Yumi who had some deep cuts, for Nagisa it would heal in a jiffy.

With a quickened pace and in silence, they showed them to the Warren. Yaya was itching to know what Nagisa was going to yell before the stomach punch. So in a fit of irritation she asked her.

"I was going to ask all the virgins to take one step forward" with a wide smirk and a giggle, then took off in a sprint as Yaya ran after her. Light laughter followed them when they heard.

Down in the Warren, in the conference room it was a mixed atmosphere. Nagisa was once more hiding her wings, as she was looked over by her concerned girlfriend who was put at ease when she saw her healed up nicely. Sachiko was doing the same to Yumi, who needed to be seen to, with a plaster here and a bandage there. Chikaru and Kagome were graciously serving tea, when they had settled down, each taking the time for the tea to sooth them.

Sachiko broke the quiet "I must say that was one way to start the day off"

"We get that a lot around here Sachiko-san; you will fit right in, in no time." Yaya reassured her

"You get that happening a lot?" Sachiko was surprised

"Mainly wraith attacks we have had to deal with, though dealing with a Cherufe were a first" Tamao explained

"Next you will tell us, that the Dark Queen will come calling" she tried to joke. It fell on tense ears.

Shizuma looked to Miyuki and gave her a shake of her head. Some of the things they couldn't discuss. Nagisa saw it however, thinking over what to explain and what to keep silent on. The two new Few, were now fighting against the darkness, having some information would help. _'I can tell them who I am; I trust them enough for that. As for Kaori and her relationship to me, I won't say a word. Shizuma mentioned that she told the others who Kaori became, since they saw the letter. I don't mind. Best get on with it. I wonder as to what She will send next time' _

"Sachiko-san, Yumi-san what do you want to know?" Nagisa asked them softly, which drew shocked faces her way. "They have to know _some _of what is going on, since it concerns me mostly, I should be the one to answer"

"Nagisa-san, what are you? You are no simple Mythical Soul, as I've said before." Yumi looked at her hard "Those wings prove it"

"Before Nagisa-chan starts answering questions, we will make this clear. Whatever she tells you, you will not speak it to another Few, unless it's dire. Nagisa-chan is in enough trouble as it is for telling us about herself" Shion firmly told them, in reply got two nods of heads in agreement

"I am Aoi-Nagisa and I am a Phoenix. I was involved with the Shadow Wars, two hundred years ago so it makes me somewhat knowledgeable on the subject. Oh and by the way, the Dark Queen came last night, so you're safe for now"

Astraea girls were aware of this; they looked at the Lillian's to judge their reaction. It was somewhat easy to do. Sachiko kept her face motionless, but her blue eyes were wide with wonder. As for Yumi it was real easy, one look at her face and all the emotions flickered on by. They fit in fine.

A bell chimed in the room making some twitch, Shion closest to the remote turned it on and saw quite a distressed Head Sister. With her ruffled appearance and pale face. Something bad had happened, by just one look.

"Are you girls alright? I heard the ruckus from here and sent a teacher down to investigate, everything is cleared up." She quickly got out

"Thank you Sister, no one is hurt. The thanks go to Sachiko-san and Yumi-chan since they took the Cherufe out" Chikaru waved at them

"I was shocked by the fact that it wasn't impressed, by the maidenly virgins surrounding him" Nagisa chuckled, emitting a yelp when Shizuma bopped her on the head "You can't blame me for trying, the gloom in here is depressive"

"I was wondering who you were calling a virgin" Miyuki looked teasingly at the red-head

"Please tell me your joking Miyuki-san. We all know that there is one among us that fits that bill" noticing Kagome's blush. She must be used to the teasing around the girls to understand. But what caught her attention most was the blush on Sachiko and Yumi, which Shizuma found very interesting.

"My, my, that talk must have gone better than I thought. You're blushing very cutely" Shizuma smirked making the tints darken "Care to share?"

The two girls quickly looked to the other and then turned their gazes away in embarrassment. The rest horribly laughed at their antics, they would learn soon enough. A polite cough brought their attention back to the Head Sister, wondering what news she had for them.

"Welcome to Astraea, I hope you fit in well during your stay here. Your things are already in your room and my door is open if you have any questions." She welcomed them then her posture and tone changed more regretful tinted with fear "I have to report on happenings within the Council, even though I'm not supposed to tell you, I judged it best considering your situation." With a quick glance towards the two new members

"They know of Nagisa, Sister. What has gone wrong?" Shizuma asked with everyone else too was curious.

"There have been serious defections within the Council. It has turned against us severely; we have no idea who is getting information to the Dark Queen. Everything is a mess, so we can't expect back up from the squads. We are on our own"

As you expect with this there was sudden surge of questions and loud voices that made it all just one noise. Nagisa let it go on as she pondered what this would mean. _'It's happening like before, unerringly so. There is someone very high on the Council who has planned all this out; the opening of the tomb, necessary info on main players even to the defections of members. We need to find that diary fast.' _Looking at the still shocked and angry faces around her she had to do something soon. Apparently she didn't need to. Kagome not liking the noise fired off some firecracker bangs which made everyone quiet and listen.

"Thank you Kagome-chan" Sachiko gave her a warm smile and continued "Sorry to interrupt. Sister on the Council…"

"I am very well aware of your status among them Sachiko-san, your father is standing strong on our side and doing his best to calm down everything." The Sister informed her

"Sachiko-san, could we use your father for information? Or at least for him to help us, know what is going on?" Shion asked

"I believe so, he has never looked for power within the Council, so we can trust him with certain facts of what we are doing" Sachiko looked over to Nagisa

"I should warn him too Sachiko-san, someone with his ideals will be targeted." Nagisa warned her looking uncomfortable.

"Very well, I will contact him to let him know about your arrival and call, Sachiko-san. I will leave you girls to discuss matters" The Sister signed off.

The room remained quiet as they thought of the consequences of the defectors. Without the Council to hold the Few together, it certainly could get a lot worse and quickly. Shizuma looked at their serious faces, even as new and human to this as she was, knew the lasting effects. _'What we didn't need right now. The Queen is good I will give her that much. We can think this through all day and not find answers. I don't want anyone to get hurt during this, but I know I have to expect it. They will hurt us by any means' _The etoile was pulled from her thoughts from a peck on her cheek, turning her head to find her girlfriend smiling warmly at her.

"Don't think too hard love, you'll get wrinkles" which was received with a slight glare, Nagisa turned to face the group "I hate to say this but I think it needs to be said. Things will get worse from now on. The Queen will gain power and will start attacking, how soon I don't know. We can only do what we can, that being said, our job is to find the diary as soon as possible."

"Nagisa-chan, have you an idea of where to start looking?" Miyuki asked

"May I ask why we needed an earth wielder? No offense Yumi-san" Tamao giving a small smile to Yumi

"I'd like to know that as well Tamao-san" Yumi agreed

"I didn't explain?" cocking her head to the side "Where to start… Astraea once had a convent on these grounds, which grew to what it is today. Not widely known thanks to the Council, is that the old building that housed the convent, was submerged deep underground. When my Council decided to bury the diary, a True Mythical brought it here and hid it amongst that building." Turning to face Yumi "You are here because of that. Your lineage is quite unique; you are linked through the original"

"Yumi? What is she talking about?" Sachiko asked her little sister, very aware that she read the young girls face easily

"How did you know that? It was kept secret when we moved here" Yumi tried to sound calm

"What's going on?" Shizuma asked the two girls

"Remember what my father said Shizuma." Nagisa kept her eyes firmly on Yumi "A branch of the Kitsune lineage broke away from the main family and moved here. The two that did are like me, they wished to remain silent and yet still connected by joining the Few. You should easily know the trail Yumi, since a Kitsune of your own family that hid it."

They finally understood why they needed Yumi, the fact that they needed to go underground and having her along will increase their chances tremendously. What they couldn't put their heads around, was the fact that Yumi was not like them but Nagisa, a True Mythical hiding amongst the Few. The one most astonished was Sachiko, whose wide eyes stared hard at the girl she thought she knew. Shizuma didn't understand if Yumi is like her fireball, why was Nagisa punished for mingling if Yumi was allowed.

The phoenix was aware of her partners questioning face leaned over whispering "They cut all ties with the Isle, leaving their jurisdiction. They joined the Council of the Few, so now linked with them. They can return if they wished."

"Any more announcements to make Nagisa?" Yaya asked her with a shake of her head. There were always some suprises with Nagisa around.

"Nope, I think that's all for today. We do need to decide when to start looking. I don't know how long it will take when we do go." She looked troubled

"How about Friday evening? That will leave the weekend free and we can pack some supplies and essentials." The ever practical Valkyrie decided.

All agreed and decided to retire to the dorms guiding the two along, having a fight-free walk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was a landslide for the two Lillian girls as they started their week amongst Miator. They were instant celebrities to the girls; with many an admiring glances, not to mention a growing group of fan girls. Sachiko was shown around the classes by Shizuma, who even when alone drew every eye now seemed to double in number. The snow spirit, even somewhat used to it at Lillian, wasn't prepared by the openness of it here. The etoile herself couldn't help but tease her, making her lose her cool and often made her blush. Safe to say they were fast becoming solid friends. Yumi had it a little harder since she was alone in her class without any of the Few with her. Miyuki had shown her the main classes she had, but then left her to the frightening horde. Well it was to her. With her easy to read face, kind heart and warm smile she soon found herself surrounded. Admirers or offers of friendship were constantly drawn her way.

At the end of each day it was a battle to get the two away from crowds. Shizuma, Miyuki, Tamao and Nagisa were there when they just couldn't handle it. Unfortunately they got teased rather rotten by the other Few, at what was happening to the ethics of proud Miator. In a few days the spark of having new students from the sister school had died down, much to the girls relief, enjoying themselves with the start up for the festival and the worry of the weekend.

One among them was having great difficulty, trying to keep her happy smile and aura among her friends. Since the visit from Kaori, nightmares and visions had haunted her sleep, making her tired and less confident. The only witness to this was Shizuma, who was jolted awake from screams and whimpers from her little fireball. She hopefully prayed that this trip would end some of the nightmares plaguing her. So Friday was greeted with much relief to the two Miator girls.

Evening came when the girls once more in comfortable clothing, each had a backpack filled with items, followed Nagisa to where she knew, hopefully, the entrance to be. A slight difficulty arose from stares pointed at them from residents, when they huddled together in the lobby. A stern looking Miyuki and Shion soon stopped questions and stares; nobody wanted to anger those two. So it was another late evening walk among the woodland and stars up high, Nagisa seemed to scurry along, until Shizuma held on tight to her hand slowing her down.

"Where do you think the way to the lost convent is Nagisa-chan?" Chikaru asked

"The most likely place it can be. The cathedral"

It was a beautiful building. It was the symbol of Astraea, as you could see it from miles away. It was used mainly for special events, like the etoile competition and choir practices from the Spica students. Nagisa pushed the wooden door hard, making it squeak in protest as it opened and walked confidently to the back rooms. Inside the Cathedral, the throng of girls moved quietly as they followed their phoenix, moving beyond the altar to the rooms beyond. It was less than glamorous in these corridors, yet since no one came this way it was fine the way it was. Nagisa and Yumi led the way, with Shion bringing up the rear. Shizuma and Sachiko walked behind their partners in a quiet comfortable silence. A set of stairs, not too far from the doorway, led down into a dark old cavern, the step themselves looked unsteady.

"This way" Nagisa sighed as she summoned a globe of fire

Each of them made their way steadily down, Kagome providing the light, as they slowly climbed down into the depths of the caverns below. Nagisa arrived down first, taking in the musty space; she lit the available torches that illuminated the crypt. When all ten girls had come down, it certainly made it cramped, not helping were the four large stone coffins that occupied the room. The tombs were of the four sisters, of the old convent. With unshed tears in her deep red eyes, Nagisa paid her respects to each of them, murmuring a promise of her protection during this time. Shizuma gave Nagisa space, confused at first until she noticed the dates of their death, the time Nagisa first came to realise the depth of betrayal.

It was hard for them both, as Nagisa came to the last coffin, the Head Sister of when she first came here. Tears slid down her cheeks, unable to hold them back any longer, she touched the cover and offered her the same promise adding her apologies. This was the hardest thing in her past she had trouble dealing with, causing her to relive that awful blood soaked scene in her nightmares over and over. Her soft cries filled the air in sorrow and regret, Shizuma wrapping her redhead up tightly in her arms whilst she cried. Kagome even dimmed her lights in respect.

Hiccupping and sniffling Nagisa finally controlled her tears, her silver haired love lovingly wiped her tears away from flushed cheeks and puffy eyes. Wanly smiling at her friends, knowing the question coming up.

"Why are we here?" Sachiko timidly asked "a crypt of all places"

"I figured we should start here, as it signals the start of the Dark Queens reign" she tried to answer

"But why a crypt Nagisa? The reign wasn't for months later; the dates on these confirm it" Tamao studiously asked

"Leave it be!" Shizuma butted in, knowing she was right concerning the Sisters and their link to Nagisa "We are here to find the way down, let's find it shall we" looking over to Yumi

The Kitsune nodded her head. She felt the surrounding stone walls to the floor and disturbingly the coffins. As she worked the rest looked on in silence, noticing the pigtailed girl was having trouble, one look at her face confirmed it.

"Yumi, what's wrong?" her blue eyed girlfriend asked

"I can feel the tunnels, they run deep, but I cannot seem to find the way in. It's blocked somehow."

"Where does it start Yumi-chan" Chikaru asked

Yumi pointed at the tomb next to Nagisa. Chikaru and Kagome shuffled their way over to feel the magic, the witch blowing off cobwebs and dust out of a section, showing a strange language.

"I haven't got a clue what magic is blocking the way, which is strange enough. Then there is this writing as well." Gesturing to the weird writing

All gathered around to glimpse what threw the witch, all tightly packed together. Little Kagome slipped away from the crowded girls, leaving Mr Bear on top of the coffin, walking to each tomb she saw different variations of the writing, like the one on the Head Sisters coffin. Shizuma still clutching on tight to her little fireball, watched the fairy in some awe. Releasing a still Nagisa, she gracefully walked over to Kagome, bending down a little to see what she was working on. The little girl took no notice of her watcher.

"Little fairy, what have you found?" she whispered

"Markings on each coffin, slightly different on each one"

"Clever girl Kagome-chan" Shizuma praised her

They busily dusted off each of the tombs, revealing the markings to all, yet still no closer to discovering what it meant. Nagisa watched them work, slightly in respect as they worked together. The writing gave her the chills, it niggled her mind, something that she should know but couldn't quite grasp. The wolf who was fidgeting was never patient, as she leant on the cleanest bit of wall she could find. Looking decidedly bored and unhappy, give her a wraith to fight any day.

"This was productive. Weird symbols and funny looking stone work. What a day!" sarcastically spouting off

"Stones Yaya?" Tamao asked ignoring her tone

"Don't you girls look where you tread?" pointing to the floor. Like the rest of the crypt it was filthy.

"Let me try something" Tamao announced

The air elemental spun her hands in circles, wind making the dust flow around the room. Prepare to sneeze, as it was thick and musty. Miyuki pointed up the stairs, the way they came, as Tamao agreed and dumped all of it somewhere else. So not going to come forward to clean that up. The floor was now seen in a better light, Nagisa began to understand what it was that kept the tunnel hidden. It was an ancient way of knowing who you let in to your special places, the spell recognising the aura of the visitor who wished to enter. A large smile now graced her face; everyone saw it and was glad. They didn't want to spend more time in the crypt than they had to.

"Well my little fireball, how do we open it?" Shizuma asked

"Wait and see" giving her a quick glance "Yumi-san, is it possible to bring your aura out in full?"

The girl was confused but did what was asked by her friend. Her powerful yet gentle aura surrounded her, not changing her in appearance as she wasn't changing into her true form; the main thing was there were golden highlights of four tails behind her. The strange writing on the floor, turned a pale green, waiting a little longer nothing happened.

"It reacted. Touch these coffins in this sequence" Nagisa tapped or pointed to each one.

Yumi followed her example, touching the mysterious writing on each, the green light intensified as she touched the final one, the green light dimmed and went out. Nothing happened, whilst Nagisa was still smiling and knowingly nodded.

"Crafty fox! You knew too much" Nagisa muttered, Yumi overhearing looked on with curiosity streaming from her.

The young phoenix drew her full power to bear, making her glow a golden hue. The room hummed in response, this time the writings glowed red instead of green. Once again she went through the sequence with the coffins, the glow never diminished. With the final touch, the floor shuddered, making the girls wobble and hold on to something steady. When it last finished, an opening had appeared on a wall, leading into darkness. The way was open.

There was a mad dash to _not _be the first ones to enter, the hole looked too damn creepy. Nagisa looked at them in amusement, gently took a hold of Yumi's sleeve and tugged her along. The captive was not happy in this; she really did not want to go down there.

"I need you out in front Yumi-san, don't worry I'll be right by your side." Nagisa tried to boost her confidence

The two girls entered, once more fairy lights lighting the way as they walked onwards. It wasn't as bad as they thought it would be entering the dark route. The path was steep yet stable, with only a few cobwebs hanging off the walls. I dare to imagine how they would react to a spider. For a peaceful time they walked, once in a while turning corners, all the while going steadier down. For Yumi it was easy being underground, the enclosed space did little to faze her. On the other hand Chikaru was not adapting so well, her cheeks had gone pale and she breathed in quicker spurts. Luckily she had little Kagome clutching her hand and Shion's reassurance from behind.

A break came into the monotony of the path, as up ahead it split into two. They both looked uninviting and unpleasant. The kitsune stepped up to both junctions focusing all her attention on the way ahead. With a firm headshake she pointed to the right hand one.

"That path is the one we should follow" Yumi called to them.

"How do you know for sure Yumi-san?" Tamao asked in curiosity

"It's what I do best" giving a warm smile "The other leads to a dead end further down"

"Great! Let's get moving people!" Nagisa happily cried out

They were walking for a little while, nothing seemingly out of the ordinary. Until Yumi shot her arm out halting them, making them wonder what was wrong. The kitsune stepped a few steps forward tilting her head to the side, listening to all around her. It was finally made clear, when everyone heard the rumblings and shakes around them. This was not good.

"Run for it!" Yumi yelled

They ran like hell. In the enclosed space it was more of a mad shamble along, as the long path wasn't very wide and not many could run well. The earth started to crumble on the ceiling, the earth shook violently making Sachiko and Chikaru lose their footing falling hard. Nagisa and Yumi pulled to the sides, urging the rest to run with Yumi telling them to stop past the bend. The two girls ran back to them helping them to their feet when the unthinkable happened. The earth shook more violently make the corridor bend inwards, the roof was going to cave in. Yumi ushered them back to a safe distance as the earth around them had enough.

A loud roar made them block their ears and dust and grit surrounded them, knocking them back further with the force of the collapse. It was total blackness. Shizuma and the rest rushed back after the final shake, to see a filled path filled with rubble. Rushing over they cried out to their friends on the other side. They heard nothing, which could mean so many things. How could they get to them, when the earth wielder was on the other side?

**A/N: Sorry for the length of some chapters, they look longer on my documents. Oh well :) Happy reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'_Owww…my head. I hope someone got the number plate of the truck that hit me.' _Nagisa groaned as she tried to open her eyes. When she did, she wondered if she had woken up at all, the place was so dark, her hearing however picked up mumblings and shuffling's of the other girls. At least some were up and moving, with that Nagisa slowly rose to a seating position, head pounding, lighting a few fire globes around so she could see. Startled gasps from Chikaru and Yumi as they spun round to face her, relieved smiles were thrown her away.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" Chikaru asked looking a little shaken with cuts here and there

"I feel fine; however you look like you've seen better days Chikaru-san. How is everyone else?" Nagisa stood up and seated Chikaru back down, rather forcefully since she protested

"Yumi-chan is fine a little battered like the rest of us, as for Sachiko-san a badly sprained ankle is all." Chikaru listed

"That's good news at least." Nagisa rubbed her head, the pounding fading away.

She looked to the two girls seated by the wall whispering very quietly, then to Chikaru who was looking at something behind her that made her brows crease in worry. Wondering what was wrong Nagisa turned to have a look. It wasn't a pretty sight. The path was blocked, tightly and securely and who know how thick it was. Strolling over to the blockade Nagisa put her palm of her hand against the debris, trying to think on how they could move or get through to other side. With her head hammering it was hard to think straight, so she turned to the girls in a silent plea.

"Any ideas? I'm fresh out" Nagisa asked a little sheepishly

"Well I could shift the rubble, but I have no place to put it. Not only that I could bring more down on us" Yumi helped out

"That's something at least" Nagisa muttered to herself "do you know about the others?" asking aloud this time

"They are just beyond that, making quite a racket" Yumi pointing to the rubble

"Probably worried about what happened to us I imagine." Sachiko smiled a little, then looked over to Chikaru a thoughtful look on her face "Chikaru-san could you help Yumi with the debris when she moves it? Move it somewhere out of our way or maybe transform it?"

Chikaru crossed her arms looking serious as she thought about the plan "It could work, if I use a simple incantation, I won't deplete my strength or magic."

With a bit of fine tuning to the plan here and there, Kitsune and Witch stood side by side with the latter a few steps behind, ready to begin. Yumi carefully dug her way through, making sure they held the ceiling up as they went along, making a sort of tunnel in the middle. When one dug and brought the excess out, the other would simply make it smaller; turning it to pebbles and dust scattering it to the ground. It was a simple but effective plan, taking their time and crawling along they finally got to the other side.

Shizuma and her party had long given up trying to hear or dig their way through, on two technicalities. One was that with all their shouts and yells, their voices were now sore and two their attempt to dig was quickly stopped when it started to collapse more. So with no way back and no way forward, unless they wanted to be more lost, they sat down and waited. For what no one was sure. So when the rubble started to slide and move, they were worried if it was yet another cave-in and prepared to run for it.

More shakes and a deep rumble, which oddly to them only happened to the middle section of the rubble, was sucked back in on itself and disappeared. Shizuma stepped one step forward looking more bewildered than scared, looked at the hole and when something popped out she let out a girlish yelp. Much to the amusement for the others. Shion and Miyuki came to her side in a flash, seeing and wondering why Shizuma had screamed. It was a brown haired roughed up Yumi crawling out of the tunnel. She was filthy and bruised but with a smile that lit up her entire face, making them smile in return.

"Sorry for the scare, I hope you are all alright" as she scrambled out of the way.

"We are fine Yumi-san, thanks to you. Here let us help the rest out whilst you rest for a bit" Miyuki ushered her away

The rest of the Few were delighted to see their friends were ok, each giving a bone crushing hug. Next popped out Chikaru looking a lot more bruised making Shion sigh a huge relief, then next came Sachiko and with a little help she too emerged, her ankle making it somewhat awkward. Everyone knew when Nagisa arrived, since her voice was the first thing you heard.

"Who was the scaredy cat who screamed like a little baby?" teasingly shouted, her body soon followed as she crawled her way out of the tunnel.

Shizuma, who looked very pleased, hugged her tight. What she didn't know were the others looked at her in amusement. Nagisa looked to each of them, with the help of Miyuki, of all people, gesturing to the culprit. Nagisa grinned evilly.

"Shizuma was the one who screamed?" pulling out of the hug and being pulled into another by Tamao "Wow! It sure was a girly squeal. I have heard her scream a few times, however I have never heard anything like that, I mean sure she can be a screamer, but that's only when I …" quickly silenced by a hand covering her mouth.

A red faced Shizuma was glaring quite hard at her, daring her almost to continue. The others who loved to see the Master teaser embarrassed, because it doesn't happen very often, laughed uproariously. Nagisa's crimson eyes twinkled with amusement and mischief, knowing probably she would get it later. Shizuma on the other hand was definitely thinking of revenge. When all laughter was finished, still teasing Shizuma a little, seeing to the injured four they started off again a little more cautiously than before.

It continued on as earlier, the path levelling off slightly yet still going down, was still the same all the way. Long, dark and boring. To a few it seemed never-ending. Some should have kept their prayers silent. Nagisa who was once again in the lead, taking not much awareness of her surroundings, when everything happened all at once. A cry was called in alarm, Nagisa turned only to be pushed roughly down. A loud '_thunk_', the phoenix looked up to see an arrow embedded firmly in stone. Yumi was pale at what would have happened if she hadn't had sensed the trap. Pulled to her feet by a concerned Shizuma, Nagisa looked at Yumi.

"Thank you Yumi. You've saved my life twice today, I'm eternally grateful" giving her a smile with a hug.

"If there are hidden traps, we need to be extra careful. Chikaru can your spells help any?" Shion turned to her friend

Pondering for a minute, Chikaru tried a spell shooting the hallway with purple sparks. Nothing happened. Did it work or not? Yaya pushed her way to the front, with her heightened senses and speed; she would be able to dodge the traps with ease. Carefully the wolf made her way down the path, looking all around, everything seemed ok. It was going so well too. Taking one step too far, beyond the range of the spell, Yaya was caught. Literally. A thick net of rope sprung from the ground, way too fast for her to dodge, capturing and holding her high off the ground. Her screams and curses filled the hall making it echo back.

Nagisa and Shizuma were startled when it happened, stole a glance to each other. The young redhead had to fight a smile and the laughter that was bubbling in her chest. Of course her girlfriend saw this, as she was fighting her own. Sachiko walked over to Yaya and released her, just to shut her up. Yaya was one unhappy pup, glowering at her so called friends. The glower was too much for Nagisa as she burst into laughter followed swiftly by Shizuma. The rest joined in, the wolf having a bright blush adorning her face. After a while with a good few teases thrown in, they continued on with Chikaru throwing her spell every few feet.

It wasn't long before the path had widened and soon underfoot, it was no longer gravel and dirt but smooth stone and the walls themselves were half wood and the other concrete. Nagisa halted them; she wanted to see a much clearer view of the place. Several globes of fire, much bigger than her usual ones, were tossed high in the air. They hit some ceiling much lower than normal. Spreading them out, it soon became clear of where they were. They were in the old halls of the buried convent.

"This is the place we are looking for" Nagisa looked around in awe.

"Finally, I've had enough of being underground." Yaya muttered

"Most of the rooms are blocked Nagisa. There is however a large hall of some kind which is in fine condition." Yumi declare her eyes deep in concentration.

One voice sounded wary "There is something within these walls, a shadow of old, floating like its lost or waiting" Shion sighed her eyes darkening a bit

"I don't know about ghosts Shion-san, I'll leave that to you. The prayer hall would be the best place to go first." Nagisa decided leading the way.

Shizuma looked at the halls, amazed even after all this time; it had lost none of its elegance. Her eyes found Nagisa, watching her walk with confident strides, noticing the tenseness in her shoulders. Her little fireball was working herself up.

"Nagisa-san how did you know this place was buried? Where did you hear about it?" the snow spirit asked as she looked around

"I didn't hear about it Sachiko-san. I watched it happen when I was released by my Council" hearing gasps all around "Don't sound too shocked. Some of my fondest memories are of this place, I just had to say goodbye. Then when I heard of a new school being built, I was a little curious as well as mad. I guess it turned out alright in the end. I never expected it to grow as it did though."

"You've been around Astraea all that time?" Miyuki was flabbergasted.

"Of course not!" Faking a glare "I did stop by for an occasional visit now and then"

"Spill Nagisa! Spill any gossip you have" Yaya happily asked, joined by Tamao and Chikaru with a nodding head from Kagome too.

"I don't know…" but a barrage from everyone made her relent "Fine, fine. I don't know about gossip but this happened years ago, it just stuck with me. Her face is fuzzy but the details of it are as clear as if it happened yesterday. _There was a girl around Kagome's age, I saw down by the lake. Crying softly as she threw stones into the water, getting more irritated each time. I think she must have been really hurting, as her face indicated she was about to do some serious damage. I hated seeing her like that, so I called out, hidden as I was up in a tree. She was scared at first but eventually opened up. We talked everyday around evening time, I got to know her pain a little, helping her get through it. I noticed she spoke often of her friend, keeping her at arms distance. I told her off for doing that and she flew into one scary temper storming off nearly tripping off a thick branch. I came back knowing she just needed to cool off. Two weeks since the first encounter, I remember her dragging another girl behind her, looking happy. I was happy myself seeing her finally over her depression. I said my goodbye, saying I won't be back again. She cried but I knew she would be ok; she had her friend by her side. _Funny thing was I never found out her name"

Nagisa failed to see two sixth year Miator girls freeze in total shock at her story. It was so very familiar to them both. _'I can't believe it. The voice belonged to Nagisa? All those years ago, when I kept everyone away when my mother had died. It was her that brought me back.' _Shizuma thought as a smile wonder and peaceful eyes kept firmly on her love. The said girl was a bit confused by Shizuma's change and when she asked about it, Shizuma shook her head telling her later.

After their stroll down Nagisa's memory they arrived quickly at the prayer hall, about to reach for the handle, a firm grasp held her back. Shion was troubled and she didn't like what was in the room. The feeling she felt earlier was concentrated in the hall. Patiently the girls waited, no one doubted their friend.

"There is something in there, what I don't know. The feelings of it are hidden as if it's not really there at all." Shion tried to explain.

"What do you want us to do?" Nagisa asked

"I will go in first along with Nagisa-chan and Yaya-chan. The rest of you follow behind. Shizuma-san and Kagome-chan in the middle with the rest around them" Shion ordered

Getting formed behind the leading trio and as soon as they were ready Shion opened the door. The hall had once been quite beautiful. Arch windows with stain glass windows were now dirty and unkempt. No sun would stream in through them anymore. Mahogany pews were nicely spread out, with marble figures dotting here and there. Shion raised her hand to halt. It was here, Shion knew it. A sudden gust of cold wind blew roughly thru the hall. The girls stood firm, covering their eyes from the harsh wind. The wind stopped as suddenly as it came. Down by the altar a shadowy figure was hazily seen. Shion stepped forward until two hands grabbed her hard.

"It's ok. It is finally talking somewhat. I know it to be friendly, I'm no necromancer but I do understand" believing her the two hands let her go.

Shion walked forward a few steps; her sharp gaze looked on at the figure. It took quite a while, looking from one to the other, they were talking that much they knew but not knowing of what was driving everyone a bit crazy. The Valkyrie finally moved her eyes saddened and concerned turned to Nagisa. The redhead put the two together. Whoever that was, wanted to talk to her. Not having to move far, Nagisa's hand was held tight by Shizuma, nodding her head to Shion.

The Valkyrie motioned to the figure to come forward then closed her eyes and waited. They melted together, Shion's frame visibly altered as the other presence made themselves known. There were a few shivers and twitches s the rest looked on, at the others ability. Something they were glad not to have. When they were done bonding, Shion's had a figure of a matronly age, long grey hair plaited trailing down her back her deep gaze penetrating the girls in front of her. Even as she was now, they knew she was a force to be reckoned with. Her gaze slid over each of them finally landing on Nagisa.

"I have waited for you a long time Aoi-sama" the woman bowed in respect

"Please you don't need to bow to me or call me that" Nagisa frantically waved her hands, then looked her firmly in the eyes and took one step forward releasing Shizuma. She bowed deep "You were sorely missed Hayashi-sama"

"I will not keep you long, my time here is now finished as I have guarded these halls from looters and ones who wished to seek that which is hidden here. I finally will have my rest" looking slightly at peace "Even after my death Nagisa-san, I listened and saw many things. I have heard you fought bravely time and again. Standing up to someone we once called friend shows the highest sense of bravery you can ask for."

Nagisa was pale and shivering as the Sister was speaking the words. Being in the past halls itself was not making it any easier. She knew she had to speak, she knew she had to apologise for leaving her in danger. Something at least.

"Hayashi-sama I wish to ask for your forgiveness those many years ago. I never should have left; I could have saved you all. I'm so very…" Nagisa tried to speak as tears fell down her cheeks.

The others were confused as to what she was apologising for. Shizuma even had tears in her eyes as she heard Nagisa's heart clenching apology. The hardest memory for her to face was to come down here, if she could lift her guilt she would be alright. The Sister saw the anguish on the redhead as she tried to apologise, the girl she knew had been through hell fighting the Dark One. Even she was fooled. Stepping over to the girl she folded her in a warm embrace, quite surprised herself at being solid, the girl cried her pain as her memories stormed at the past.

"There is nothing to forgive, little phoenix. I certainly do not blame you for leaving. It simply was our time; you should feel no guilt for something you had no control over. I should be the one saying sorry. I am sorry it had to be you to find us in that office, so soon after we were killed. I am sorry it had to end like it did." Whispering softly to her.

Even as it was whispered they all heard it, they knew now how much it hurt for their friend to come down here and see all of this. They didn't realise the extent of what happened in these halls, until now. Nagisa continued to cry and was held lovingly by the Sister.

Looking up from the redhead she looked to the Few with a peaceful expression "What you seek is in my office. I hope it aids you well."

With a simple gentle wind the Sister faded away leaving Shion once more whole. Shizuma softly took Nagisa into her own arms held her tight; they all let her have the time to finally release old demons.

Nagisa shook her head to try to stop her tears, rubbing furiously at her eyes hoping it would help. Not looking at anyone she quickly walked away, not speaking as she did. The group was a little shocked at that, but quickly walked after her following her through the many halls and stopped in front of a set of doors. A rusty plaque was still nailed to the door. 'Head Office', the room in which it was stored both diary and bad nightmares. Nagisa just stared at it, tapping her foot and crossing her arms. _'This is the place. I haven't stepped foot in there since it happened. Why am I so scared? It's just a room; the diary we want is in there. Why can't I do it?'_ Nagisa was thinking hard so she jumped a little when a little hand clasped on hers. Kagome worried for her friend wanted to help.

"You don't have to do everything by yourself Nagisa-oneesama. We'll help you if you need us" speaking softly looking directly at her.

"Going in there will help Nagisa-chan, hopefully you will be able to let it go" Sachiko encouraged her.

"Right behind you Nagisa" Tamao put in

Shizuma squeezed her shoulder in her support as Nagisa with a set face reached for the handle. The door moved in without sound, as the phoenix with Kagome by her side, walked in. It hadn't changed at all. True there were no dead sisters or blood anywhere in sight; it was as if it never happened. Nagisa looked over the room taking everything in, with the visit from Hayashi-sama it had somewhat sunk in. It still hurt but the thick guilt was no longer there.

"Thank you" she softly thanked everyone, each knowing the depth that came with it. "If I recall correctly a safe is hidden behind that painting." Pointing to a landscape

Chikaru and Shion went over to it and took the painting off the wall, showing a solid metal safe. It was there after all.

"What is the combination?" Shion asked

"The date on the tombs should do it" Nagisa clearly told them along with the date.

Chikaru entered the date and with a resounding click it turned out to be correct. Once it was opened, Shion reached in and brought out a hand sized, leather bound black book. It didn't look like much, that was true, but what else would you have expected? Nagisa came closer holding out a bag for it to go in. When all was settled it was time to go. Giving the place a last look Nagisa took her leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The tired, exhausted and bruised girls finally made their way out of the crypt. Clenching their eyes firmly shut as the sun's rays shone heavily on them. It was early morning of a brand new day; they had been down there a long time. They were so going to get stared at when they reached the dorms. Cautiously walking through the Cathedral, they made their way outside, breathing in deep the fresh air and looking at the scenery around them.

Kagome was the first to notice as she tugged on Nagisa's arm, pointing to the group of adults walking their way. They crowded together, after what they had been thru together they were closer and stronger than before. The day wasn't going to start well. The Head Sister quickly walked towards them, whilst the four others held back to give them a little space. Briefly she took in their state of clothes, multiple scratches and bruising along with the exhaustion, she felt herself flinch at not being able to do more.

"We know we look like crap" Yaya joked to the Sister making her smile.

"Ah, I won't pursue the matter then. I'm just glad to see you're safe and relatively unharmed." With a quick flick of her head to indicate the group with her "This is a small squad sent by the Council, they are here to retrieve the Diary. They said they will take it from here"

"How did they find out?" Yumi asked.

No one answered.

Angry mutters and glares were sent the outsider's way. Nagisa clutched the bag tightly to her. This felt wrong. Gently she took her hand from Kagome, who in turn looked up at her confused, holding on to Mr Bear tightly in her other hand. Nagisa gave the fairy a wink, with her head cocked to the side, the sign to be ready. Sachiko looked as stoic as ever as she quickly scanned the squad, not recognising any of them. Yumi was by her side, staying close and alert.

"You were sent for the Diary? Who sent you?" the Yuki-Onna asked

The leader came forward "We were sent by Ogasawara-sama to retrieve the Diary. It is much too dangerous for you to be involved anymore. May we have it?"

"If we say no, what then?" Nagisa gave them a glare.

They flinched. At once the Astraea Few, plus Shizuma, knew the Council didn't send them. Like they knew Sachiko's father knew nothing about what they were doing. To them she was a normal fire elemental; the only ones who knew differently were in Astraea or under the command of the Dark Queen. They readied themselves as did the Sister.

"Don't mind Nagisa-chan, she is volatile at the best of times" Sachiko talked using her sternest voice "The weather must be hot and humid"

"I think it's rather cool today"

Wrong answer. In a flash Nagisa threw multiple blasts of fire, which distracted them enough for spells cast by Chikaru, Kagome and the Sister. The squad was angry; they were told it would be simple, obviously not. They began to attack. Spells, fire, weapons and claws collided in a brutal clash. The squad was showing no mercy. The Head Sister was not about to let her students get hurt; she threw her most dangerous of spells, which blinked on grey magic. Yaya was attacking in wolf, Shion had her katana out and Miyuki had her poison darts, attacking them head on making quite a dent. The rest were behind as they sent their abilities best at a distance. Nagisa was everywhere using her fire to help and break the others grips on her friends. They held their own.

Until one of the traitors slipped through the net. They seized Shizuma knocking her blade from her grasp holding her tightly with a blade to her throat. The fool was about to ask for surrender, when she finally caught the eyes of the phoenix. Nagisa was very, very angry. Miyuki and Tamao dragged the others, including the shocked Sister away giving the girl space. White flames shot out all around her, her whole aura became frightening. She pulled together a blade from the white flames holding it steady.

"You shouldn't have done that" Nagisa growled low and hard.

They were that stupid to attack a very pissed phoenix. Two rushed in whilst the other kept back, both moving to either side hoping to distract her. Quickly and gracefully Nagisa spun in an arc, her moved with her, burning and scorching one and clashing blades with the other. Parrying and striking they fought, until Nagisa used her other hand to land on the sword arm, burning her so she would let go. They did with a scream of pain, looking at their hand they failed to notice a jet of fire, knocking her far back. She never got up. Nagisa was struck hard on her back, looking around she saw a brutish ugly looking Cerberus. It had three heads, each with long canines and slobber dripping from each of its jaws. Not to mention the huge claws on each paw. '_How on earth did Kaori disguise this thing? The school has sensors on its gates to stop creatures coming in. Back to work' _Nagisa dodged the claws and canines, getting a little scratch on her back from one of the heads, she heard her name being screamed, knowing it wasn't just a scratch. Once more she summoned a wall of fire and sent it to it; out of nowhere darts of ice were thrown high as well as chunks of stone. Spells were cast and growls were heard. Her friends were by her side.

Looking over a shoulder for a split second she saw the last remaining traitor out cold on the ground, obviously been beaten by kids. Shizuma was a little shook up but unhurt, Nagisa threw her the bag with the diary, getting ready to fight the mutt. With a huge leap and bound the Cerberus lunged for them only having the ground come to it instead, hitting it hard on all its three heads. Earth locked its paws tight they all attacked at once. It was quite the blow, until a huge rock and hard blows on each head knocked it unconscious. They didn't really want to kill anything. Nagisa was breathing hard sat down heavily on the ground, staring at the carnage.

Things were looking down. The Head Sister looked at the girls in awe; they worked so well together, each using their abilities to compensate for the other. They made a wonderful team. She firmly ordered them to go and relax, saying she would take care of clean up having sent her familiar of a robin, to call for aid from the other Few Sisters in the school. Nobody argued. Nagisa made a pit stop to the Warren dropping the Diary off there, the safest place for it for the time being.

Having spent the rest of the day relaxing, Nagisa and Shizuma were in their room just enjoying each other's company before bed. Lying side by side on the double bed, cuddled up in each other arms, they talked sparingly and lightly of little things since they had enough of the days dark events. However something was bothering Nagisa, nothing bad it just made her think of earlier. It was during her little tale of her visits to Astraea in the past when her girlfriend's attitude changed. She thought of whether or not to bring it up.

"Shizuma, down in the convent when I mentioned my visits here, you changed a little. Do you remember?" whispering to her

"I do. I remember that incident quite clearly. I never knew who that voice belonged to; I searched every day for a while before giving up. Then I put it down to my guardian angel that my mother sent me" noticing Nagisa was half asleep and nodding her head "It's nice to have her in the flesh" giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

Nagisa's sleep filled mind worked very slowly, so it came as a shock when she finally realised what Shizuma had said. Looking wide eyed she stared at Shizuma who wore a little smile.

"That was you? The quick tempered girl that shot down any help, comfort or advice thinking she knew best. You!" Couldn't really grasp her in that image, Shizuma was so different now.

"I grew up Nagisa. People do change. I am quite better at controlling myself" looking a little hurt

"I see that love. Just a shock is all." Then a mischievous glint sparkled in her red eyes "At least you are very graceful on your feet now. I happen to recall a little girl landing head first when she fell over that branch, in her nightgown no less, showing her pink coloured daisy printed pants for all the world to see"

Shizuma glared at the giggling girl, knowing full well what she was talking about. Nagisa had been quite the tease to her today, especially underground. Revenge is sweet as she attacked her. Nagisa happened to be very ticklish, she had promised to find out where she was sensitive, and it came in quite handy too.

Sunday morning after breakfast the Miator president had an announcement to make. Miyuki and the other Student Presidents were revealing the play they would do for the festival. Everyone was excited and whisperings were going back and forth in delight. Nagisa was excited to hear her role she would be helping with, as acting was a serious no go for her.

"The play we are to perform is 'The Three Musketeers'." Delightful squeals and more whispering "Here are the main characters the rest will be given their roles afterwards." Miyuki told them "Here are the main roles; D'Artagnan will be played by Etoile-sama" many swoons and sighs at this, Nagisa smirked at her loves resigned face nudging Tamao to tell her "Athos, Aramis , Porthos the three heroes will be played by Otori Amane, Minamoto Chikaru and Tomori Shion. The King will be played by Kiyashiki Momomi. The Evil Cardinal by Kenjou Kaname. And lastly the Lady de Winter the evil seductress will be played by Aoi Nagisa. That will be all."

Nagisa clapped with the rest, until she noticed the leering stares from her friends at her table. She didn't know why, she hadn't really been listening to Miyuki, so the stares were kind of creeping her out. Looking around she noticed the other girls staring at her too, especially among the Few were smirking widely. Looking to Shizuma for help made her shiver in fear. Going back over the list in her mind she went through each main player, until she reached the end. She finally figured it out.

"WHAT! Who's playing the evil seductress?!" she yelled aloud not looking one bit happy, since she knew the story. No way was she going to seduce Shizuma; it was bad enough as it was. Everyone else just either laughed or cheered. Sachiko and Yumi included.

Nagisa waited for the rest to leave, blocking Miyuki's escape as well as the others. She wanted to have a little talk to them, not wanting to cause a bigger scene. When the rest had finally left, the Few and Shizuma were all that remained.

"What are you playing at?" Nagisa looked mad

"Think about it Nagisa-chan, no one can naturally flirt with Shizuma and not swoon and vice-versa. You had to be the one to play her." Miyuki sighed looking quite bored with the argument; she knew Nagisa would only moan about it.

"Pick someone else, I don't act" Nagisa stubbornly argued "Why didn't you pick yourself Miyuki-san? You're her best friend after all."

Miyuki went a bit pink at that, making Shizuma grin. Miyuki couldn't, since she like everyone else who went red the moment Shizuma started to flirt with her. Sachiko and Yumi were enjoying the sight, as they had been in something like this before, only this time landing minor roles.

"Please Nagisa wouldn't you at least try? I wrote the script myself" Tamao looking crestfallen.

Nagisa hung her head; if her best friend had done all that hard work the least she could do was give it whirl. No matter how much she wanted to shred the thing. Nodding her head very slightly to agree, Tamao hugged her tight and shoved her the script.

"I hope you won't be too mad at me Nagisa but there is a scene that's very _revealing._" Hightailing it out of there with Miyuki hot on her heels.

"WHAT!" Nagisa and Shizuma yelled their displeasure

**A/N: I hope you liked it lol. I got the idea for the three musketeers from the pic in the light novels, they looked rather dashing in those outfits, so why not :) Happy reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nagisa slumped down further in her seat, exhausted at her already busy schedule. Rehearsals for the play, patrols and the time spent studying Kaori's Diary. The others had decided to leave that to her, since she knew the Queen personally and intimately it was wrong for any of them to read it. So she spent hours poring over the Diary, with Shizuma nearby, it didn't help the cringe of disgust as she read the development of her insane ideas. Shizuma had a glimpse at a page, wishing she hadn't, it was all about her Nagisa. When the phoenix found out about it she shook her head in disgust at what was written, none of it was true and she would have figured out her agenda a lot sooner too. Shizuma saw the effects of reading it, and wondered if it was best for others to do it instead. Even knowing this, the etoile knew Nagisa wouldn't. It was tiring both physically and emotionally. It wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Nagisa! Nagisa!" Tamao whispered loudly, when the said girl looked her way, she pointed to the window.

Nagisa was astonished, outside was a large reddish-brown bird, flapping tirelessly. That in itself was strange and amazing. But for Nagisa, the birds deep red eyes flickered with gold, held her gaze in awe and remembrance. She had to go. She mouthed the words 'The Lake' to the bird, hoping it could lip read.

Looking to her friend she tried to signal, failing badly, that they had to go outside. Looking at Nagisa, Tamao knew it was very important, beside the fact she hadn't seen Nagisa excited for a while. Tamao tried her best.

Raising her hand, the teacher noticed "Sensei, Nagisa isn't feeling too well, could I take her to the infirmary?"

When she heard her say that, Nagisa tried her best to look ill, not believing for a minute that this strategy could work. Safe to say she did an ok job at acting, both of them, since the teacher agreed and they both left as quickly as they possibly could. Nagisa carefully kept up her act until they were safely far enough away.

"Nice job, a little more warning though next time Tamao." She told her picking up her pace down the corridor "Now how do we get everyone else out of lesson?"

"How about we just use the excuse Shizuma-san did for you?" remembered Tamao

"Noticed that did you?" smiling a little "That would work, the only addition is that's it is for the festival planning , if the teachers ask" Tamao nodded her agreement "Okay, you get all the Miator girls, which includes the Lillian two, whilst I'll go get everyone else. Meet you down by the lake as fast as I can."

It took a while, not to mention all of Nagisa's acting skills, to get her targets out of class. Avoiding their questions, only to say 'There is someone I want you all to meet'. The girls were happy and excited, who wouldn't be, no one matching the aura surrounding Nagisa. In the far distance, just beyond the trees, the little phoenix spotted her friends dotted about waiting impatiently for them to arrive. No longer controlling her speed, she rushed forwards, a big smile plastered across her face, making a beeline to Shizuma.

_'__I cannot believe he is here. After all this time. I hope he comes soon; I didn't exactly make it clear. I want to see him so badly, to tell him I'm no threat and to apologise for hurting him. Just hope he doesn't faint surrounded by all these girls' _

Laughing out in glee, she got everyone's attention. With Nagisa being Nagisa, she of course knew how to make an entrance, once more tripping over some unknown thing that got in her way. Luckily Shizuma was so used to this, as she was there to catch the happy girl, swinging her around in her arms. Squealing in delight Nagisa happily held on.

"What is this? Who are you and what have you done with my Nagisa?" Shizuma teased her, very much enjoying the look of happiness on her face. Even when Nagisa stuck her tongue out in jest.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Yaya teased, looking not quite so innocent when all turned her way. Everyone yelled at her in good humour, some even blushing at it.

"I want you all to meet someone." Pointing at the new arrival, a reddish-brown bird had landed not too far away.

Nagisa was now trembling a little in fear; she hadn't expected this and all her words had left her mind. Keeping her gaze fixed on the bird she slowly stepped closer, stopping only a few steps away. Shizuma looking on in confusion, finally realised who it could be, and she too smiled in happiness edged with fear of how it could turn out. The rest was in total darkness. It was to them, only a bird after all.

"I have no idea what's going on" Yumi whispered to her onee-sama

"Join the club Yumi. This happens a lot with us" Yaya muttered

"Quiet!" Shizuma shushed them

"Kei. Is that really you? I've missed you so much. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry for everything" Nagisa cried, dropping to her knees, once she started the floodgates opened wide.

Shizuma stopped everyone from getting near her, knowing they only wanted to comfort their friend, she received shocked looks. Usually it was Shizuma racing to her side. It was soon made clear why. Bright orange flames burst into life, which entwined with other colours making it a solid wall cloaking the pair. It was hot; they felt it at their distance, bright sparks flew in all directions with a roaring sound of unleashed power. Finally a surge of power and flames was released, pushing the onlookers back a few paces.

Once stood a bird now a young man stood in front of Nagisa. Kei looked a lot like her, red spiked hair, same deep red eyes flecked with gold and the same wide smile, he currently wore. He looked lovingly on at his lost sister, falling to his knees he hugged her fiercely; a few tears of his own marked his face. Nagisa clasped him back and the two remained in each other's arms, holding on to their sibling feeling alone no more. Nagisa had her brother back. The scene was making the spectators teary eyed, they didn't fully understand it all but with the all love pouring off them they knew it was all good.

Nagisa shifted back a little so she could see his face, holding on to him still "I missed you so much Kei. I never meant for anything to happen like it did, especially with you"

"You silly spark. I never once blamed you for any of it so you can forget about saying you're sorry. I tried so hard to see you when you were facing the Council, but father was insistent, hell, even mother couldn't sway him." Shaking his head "Now that Queen bitch is free, papa let me come and see you. Never thought I would thank her for anything" smiling a sarcastic smile

Nagisa pulled them both to their feet, giving a glance over to Shizuma; who was smiling fondly, called her over wrapping an arm around Kei's waist.

"I want you to meet someone Kei" holding her hand out to Shizuma who took it warmly, looking between the two "This is Shizuma baby brother."

Kei looked awed at her arrival, he certainly was impressed. He looked her up and down, not forgetting the loving glances between the two. He was glad that Nagisa was happy and afraid that once more she would be hurt.

Holding out his hand he introduced himself "Nice to meet you Shizuma. I'm Kei." Shizuma warmly returned the shake.

"I've heard about some of the things you two got up to on the Isle. Quite the charmer and devil" Shizuma smirked nicely

"Really? You will have to tell me what Nagisa has been up to since you've known her"

"Let me introduce you to everyone else Kei" knowing Shizuma could get descriptive pulling him firmly away.

The introductions were done and everyone was amazed to see yet another true Mythical. Nagisa's brother at that. Tales were told and a good deal of laughing and teasing was passing back and forth. Kei who felt a little uncomfortable, with all the cute girls surrounding him, wanted to speak to Shizuma in private. When all eyes were fixed on Nagisa and Yumi, both of whom were bushing furiously, thanks to Yaya and Shizuma, Sachiko trying so very hard not to laugh, Kei made his move. He got up quietly and skilfully and tapped Shizuma on the shoulder motioning for her to follow. They went far enough away so they couldn't be heard; Kei turned around briskly and stared hard at Shizuma. The girl was a bit confused and a bit scared, this was a phoenix she was talking to just like Nagisa.

Without delay he started "Shizuma I hope you can forgive me for saying this, but if you break my sisters' heart, I promise that you won't live to regret it"

"I love her Kei. For as long as she lets me, I will remain by her side. I will never ever hurt her." Blushing slightly at the direct question she firmly told him "Why are you telling me this?"

"I am sorry for that. I love my sister very much, I don't want to see her hurt and go thru all the pain and torment again. It nearly killed her." He softly spoke

"Kaori"

"You know about her?" Kei looked at her in surprise

Nodding her head gently she told him "She told me of her past and the Shadow Wars when we were at the Isle. Kaori was her friend, betrayed her, and became the Dark Queen and nearly killing Nagisa a few times."

"Friend eh? I suppose she was." He quietly told himself "Didn't like her the moment I saw her, then again She was hitting the dark ways, way before I met her"

"I've even met her and I didn't like the look of her." Shizuma agreed with him

"You've… She… What!" Kei yelled.

This drew looks from everyone, bringing over Nagisa in a rush. Looking between the two, one shocked the other angry, Nagisa easily figured it out.

"You told him?" She accused Shizuma

"Nagisa, she was here? You met with her?" Kei tried to get his question across

"Queenie? Yup she was here, just after the holidays finished" Yaya shrugged a little "Her and Nagisa had a little talk, which ended in all of us coming to her aid. Then she strutted off."

"What did the bitch want from you Nagisa?" Kei looked a little uneasy

"She wanted me by her side. Warning me to back off otherwise." Nagisa told him hanging her head

"WHAT!" was the general shout of those present. Nagisa never really did tell them of their talk, far too personal.

They all looked quite shocked by her words; they knew she had a past with the Dark Queen and the Shadow Wars itself, however not how intimate she was. Sachiko and Yumi looked uneasily to the other, as if debating some internal question, the rest well each to their own show of discomfort. Kei and Shizuma looked mad; they knew reasons and the truth behind it, wanting more than anything to lay their hands on Her right now.

"You knew the Dark Queen personally Nagisa-chan?" Sachiko asked with her Ice mask on

"I… umm… it's kind of complicated" Nagisa stuttered under the stern gaze

"I'll take that as a yes" She decided, with a simple shake of her head

"Do not judge me." Nagisa harshly spoke setting her gazes on every except her brother and lover "How do you think I feel, knowing that I helped out someone become so evil, hurting so many. She wasn't always that way, sweet hardworking and ambitious but never like she is now" trying so hard to control her temper

Sachiko never once took her eyes of the phoenix "I don't judge you, far from it. Nor do I pity you. I've read quite a few different versions of the War; none seem to understand any of the events well. You have and know it all, fighting her, trying to help her see and passing on your knowledge to others like us, you've kept yourself whole Nagisa. Despite what she has thrown at you and done to you. You come to our aid even now, knowing it could end badly for you. I admire you for that" Giving her a bow of respect followed by each of the Few.

Nagisa was shocked. No other words for her stunned look. Quickly she shook out of it berating them for bowing at her. No friends of her had to bow to her for anything, it just felt weird. Their time was cut short as a robin and a white owl flew directly towards Chikaru, giving her some quiet message. What started off as a nice reunion quickly soured fast, as a worried look from Chikaru confirmed it. The Head Sister had some bad news. Nagisa ordered her reluctant brother back into his bird form, saying this was a girl's school. It was toss up really between wearing a dress or feathers. He chose feathers. With him done and ready, cradled in Nagisa's arms they made their way to the office.

When they came to the corridor leading to the office, it wasn't quiet as it always seemed to be before. There were Sisters rushing here and there, looking scared by something, loud yells from within made the girls look on in fear. You really didn't want to see the Head Sister mad. There were so many things she could do to you after all. Entering cautiously they met the Sister pacing behind her big desk. Looking up sharply she gazed sternly at them, gesturing curtly for them to be seated. It took a while, with a fresh pot of tea from another teacher to finally get her to talk.

"It's nice to see you all arrive together. Imagine my surprise when I send for you at your classrooms and find you not there." Giving them a cold look

Silence was heard in the room, no answer to her question since they didn't want to tattletale on the two. Rather take the punishment.

"At least you are all right. I was rather concerned when I received the Link from the council…" quickly dropping the subject with a frown.

Before anyone could ask anything a bell sounded in the room, the Sister herself looked startled by it as punched the remote for the screen. The insignia of the Japanese Few popped up and waiting a few moments longer, a worn face of a Council member was shown

"Father!" Sachiko gasped

"Sachiko. Everyone it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry for the urgency but I have bad news to give." He looked concern at the girls.

The Sister caught on and quickly assured him that it was alright to talk.

"Very well though I have my doubts with my daughter and her sister listening in." once again assured they could handle it, especially after Sachiko gave him her glare "I must first apologise for the squad that attacked you. I am well aware they have done this before to other Council matters. As to my more dire news I have to report that four Council members and two young Souls have been murdered. Several more are missing. From what we can gather it is definitely the work of the Dark Queen, we have alerted every school and university to be extra diligent. Things are not going so well. We don't know who to trust or where She will be aiming for next" looking quite tired by the end of his little speech.

Nagisa thought for a minute looking down to Kei, who was sitting quietly in her lap then addressed Ogasawara-sama "I hope I'm not butting in to this conversation, but may I ask a question?" giving her a nod Nagisa continued "The information leaked when the defections were happening. Who was your superior then?"

He looked at her sharply gaging her honesty and trust, Nagisa stared squarely on back "I am high on the Council, so all my information is very classified to those not a part of it. I cannot divulge it."

"I can't fault you on your loyalty Ogasawara-sama, but you have given me my answer none the less. I can guess who has been telling you to alert everyone with what is happening, which is practically giving orders to the other side. She certainly is useless." Rolling her eyes petting her brother

The majority were confused to Nagisa's last statement, Shizuma had an idea and if it was the one woman she was thinking of she wouldn't be surprised. The Sister looked worriedly from the screen to the girl, whilst the man looked on with anger. Sachiko knew her father had a temper, like herself and tried in vain to diffuse him.

"What does a girl know of these matters? You speak as if you had any clue what we're facing and how dangerous this is. Do not meddle in things you know nothing about" he practically yelled

"You should be grateful Uncle that Nagisa is trying to help out." An unexpected voice told him, Yumi looked boldly at him

"You know so little about what is going on, you have no clue how to handle them judging by what's happening. The Council is definitely not prepared and we all know it." Shion put in as well

Ogasawara Tooru in all his years knew when the other side had information being kept from him. One look at these girls protecting the redhead, the secret focused on her. Nagisa was not angry, just tired and concerned. She looked over to Shizuma who in turn looked to her. They both gave a small smile. It was most certainly a mess.

"Father how is my friends at Lillian doing? Hanadera as well." Sachiko asked

"Very well considering, they send their best Sachiko and to you as well Yumi-chan." Giving them a warm smile "I have to leave now, call me on this extension of anything else happening Sister, I'll keep in touch" With that he signed off

The room became quiet to think over the darkening of days and the possibilities of the future. Nagisa thought over how she could keep in the loop a little more, her brows furrowed in concentration. Shizuma kept her eyes firmly fixed on her girlfriend; it hadn't been easy ever since the crypt with one thing or another. It just piled on. '_I wonder how she handles all this stress. She hasn't had a proper break since we left the underground. Not to mention her playing a lead role in the festival which is just around the corner. I hope she doesn't get ill.' _Shizuma was broken out of her thoughts by a loud shout, right next to her, the others jumped up in alarm too. Nagisa held her brother at arm's length looking deep into his eyes, looking for something. The Sister was looking on in confusion, just realising that she was holding a bird all this time.

"Will you do it Kei? I need someone I can trust." Nagisa told him

"Alright spark I'll do it. I wanted to help anyway." Kei was telling her looking a little chuffed considering he was still a bird. Turning his head towards the Lillian two "I will keep my eye on those schools for you until you return" With that he flew to the open window and with a cry he left.

Nagisa was smiling determinedly at what happened, Shizuma arched her brow and crossed her arms.

"Care to share love?" asked Shizuma

"Kei is keeping an eye on something for me as well as other things. I will not be blind any longer" She vowed


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The school was abuzz with activity and suspense. The dorm residents were especially eager as they sorted out their respected tasks and giggled and gossiped about their plans; all due to the schools festival which would be on in a few days' time. No one was kept bored as they raced to paint the background scenery, sorted the stage lighting and rehearsals all day. Nagisa was fed up before it started. And it was definitely not looking up any time soon. She was in Chikaru's club/Student Council room waiting for her costume to be revealed and was very nervous about it. Chikaru had some weird tastes concerning her outfit; she could only pray that it wasn't too vulgar.

The young phoenix was alone for the moment, so when the door opened to reveal Shizuma, Sachiko and Chikaru come through the door, she seriously debated to run for it. _'No way! I thought this time was just for me and to try on that silly costume. It will go worse if Shizuma is here. I love her I truly do but take into the account of the play and those…revealing scenes we have to do I hope I wear something decent!' _Her face must have showed her horror as the three girls chuckled, settling them in a seat.

"Sorry I'm late Nagisa-chan, I'll go get your costume to try on" shuffling to the back wall rooting among her other items stored there.

Nagisa kept her gaze firmly on the two in front of her, both looking amused at her expression. Sachiko looked over to Chikaru was struggling a little to free the large bag and went to help her out, whilst Shizuma looked unconcerned at Nagisa.

"Why are you here?" voicing each word in a low tone

"I can't see you in your costume my little fireball? I hear it's rather nice from the descriptions Chikaru-san was telling us." Smiling more now "I hope it lives up to its reputation, since you already have the requirements of the character" giving her a full blown smirk

"Why you…!" Nagisa was about to pounce when a hand grabbed her shoulder and ushered her in to the makeshift changing rooms.

Chikaru was thorough as she put Nagisa into her costume. The yelps and protests were very loud, making Shizuma and Sachiko giggle in response. The silver haired girl was looking forward to seeing her in her costume, recalling their long hours at night practising their lines by the gazebo. She had to admit one scene was definitely racy, wondering where Tamao got that from. Nagisa's blush didn't fade all the next day, couldn't look her in the eye either much. Shizuma was so lost in thoughts she didn't hear Sachiko talk to her.

"I'm sorry I was in a world of my own for a minute then."

"Good I hope" Sachiko grinned

"Very" giving her a wink making the blunette roll her eyes "Are they finished yet?"

"It has been quiet"

No sooner said than done a loud bang of the door and in came the double trouble and little Kagome. It was their club room after all. They bounced over to the sixth years asking what they were doing there and when they said costumes they jumped up and down with joy. Kagome even had a bright smile on her face.

"No way am I wearing this." Nagisa yelped out

"You look fine Nagisa-chan. Your figure fits wonderfully in it. Flaunt yourself a little" Chikaru bolstered her esteem, stepping out of the changing room. "She's ready"

Nagisa didn't come out. Not even with the threat of Shizuma storming in there and getting her. Little Kagome handed her bear to Chikaru and went over to the sheet, separating her and Nagisa.

"Nagisa-oneesama, won't you come out? Chikaru-oneesama has worked so hard to make this, I'm sure you look wonderful" she spoke softly and gently.

Who could resist or say no to her? With an ok and a huff Nagisa strode out looking very flushed and staring hard at the floor. Shizuma looked at her beautiful love, trying very hard not to drool. The dress had a very low cut neckline showing a bit of cleavage, which sat upon the shoulders. The bodice was fitted tightly and the skirt fell loose to the ankles. Sleeves were a little puffed at the shoulders and again tight to the wrists. Red was the main colour with black details making it very eye-catching. Nagisa looked beautiful and dangerous.

"You look beautiful Nagisa-chan. Chikaru-san did amazing work" Sachiko looked at her in delight

"You look great!" Kizuna shouted jumping into the air

"I feel silly!" Nagisa huffed glancing very quickly at Shizuma

Sachiko once again knocked Shizuma out of her daze this time with a jab to the stomach. She had seen the look and knew the only one she wanted to impress was too busy drooling to say anything.

"I was right, now you dress the part as well as act" leering at her "Then again you look beautiful to me every day" giving her a full smile making Nagisa blush nearly the colour of her dress.

It was going to be a long, long dress rehearsal if this is what she expected to happen.

The dress rehearsal continued long into the night, a few minor mishaps with the set and the behaviour of two main characters, but all in all they were ready to knock some serious socks off. Finally the long awaited day came with an early morning wake up, souring Nagisa's day right away. Thankfully not for long. Nagisa along with Tamao helped set up stalls which lined the courtyard, selling food of different varieties, the classes put on a small exhibit one form or other. Sachiko and Yumi loved walking around gazing at the vast size of the festival, with all the little stalls; it was so not like Lillian.

"Wow! They certainly know how to throw a festival, eh Sachiko?" Yumi grinning in delight

"I bet it would look lovely when the families come calling. We certainly needed this after the time we have had." Sachiko nodded looking tenderly at Yumi

"It has been hard; I hate to think how it has been for Nagisa all these years. All alone, trying to stop Her from escaping. I'm glad I got to meet her and the rest." Looking thoughtful then looking into the sapphire eyes of her girlfriend "When are we going home?"

Not expecting that question it took a while for Sachiko to answer "After the Festival I think Yumi. We have done what we came to do, don't think we are leaving the work for them, we will help from Lillian" Yumi smiled a gentle smile at Sachiko, taking hold of her arm and they walked to the hall for the last show.

It was chaos in the back corridors. Girls running here and there, stage equipment lying around, with no director to order them around they were lost. Nagisa was getting into her costume, in her own dressing room, along with a few other players but not Shizuma. The trouble she would cause. Shion and Amane were with her looking very dashing, you could almost hear the swoons of girls when they go on stage.

When Nagisa was all dressed, hair styled as it lay on her shoulders with a bit makeup on, she looked quite her part. Turning to ask the two what they thought, she need not have bothered. Their faces said it all. They looked her up, looked her down. The redhead, hands on hips gave them a small glare.

"Like what you see?" she purred changing her expression to seductive

They blushed a little more which made Nagisa very proud.

"You look very nice Aoi-san" Amane gently told her keeping her eyes now fixed firmly on the floor

"Thank you. You know there is the one scene with Shizuma, where I come out looking dishevelled" noticing the awkwardness coming from them "I wonder how it should be"

The little phoenix began to tell and show them how she thought her clothes would look, after a few minutes of this the two musketeers fled the room with red flushed faces and gleeful laughter following their wake. Sachiko arrived looking to Nagisa with wide eyes as Nagisa still shook with laughter.

"What happened? I have just seen two embarrassed, musketeers getting teased outside." Sachiko asked burning with curiosity now

Nagisa reigning in her giggles looked over to the blunette "It's not my fault they can't take a tease Sachiko-san. I only asked for their opinion" then began to elaborate what she did, making them two laugh much harder.

Sachiko looked over Nagisa after finally laughing herself out and then began to tidy her up fixing her hair and makeup. Nagisa held still thankful of the attention, since she really had no talent with that. Then her eyes drifted around the room, wondering where Sachiko's little shadow was, asking her about it after a minute.

"Yumi is helping Tamao-chan organise everyone whilst I decided to check up on you lot. Shizuma is looking well handsome in her outfit and so do the others."

"I never really had the chance to thank you for all your help, since you've been here. It's been so hectic, so it's nice to have this time together." Nagisa looked directly at her and then gave her a hug of thanks, which was happily returned.

"Don't get all mushy Nagisa. Save it for the stage" giving her a little wink.

"The play must go on" she dramatically voiced as the two walked out of the room and to the stage.

The play did go on and went well. In the large auditorium it was a full house as school girls and their families were very eager to see the play, most came to see their crush on stage in a cool outfit. There were boos and cheers like you would expect in a pantomime, giving it a great atmosphere. For Shizuma and Nagisa, catcalling was screamed as they interacted together making Nagisa fight hard against the rising blush. Her racy scene went over very well, when Shizuma stalled in her reply as she drooled at her. Sniggers and whistles from the side-lines pulled her back to reality, with much regret as Nagisa smirked at her reaction. It was all fun. When the curtain fell, a huge round of applause along with screams and shouts congratulated them on a job well done.

Exhausted but pleased the girls had a celebratory party at the greenhouse, the Few plus Shizuma of course relaxed in the calming air. The star filled sky was glittering away, the girls were having fun teasing and joking each other. It had been too long since they were able to do this. Nagisa let her eyes linger on each of her friends, her mind drifting to the past events which felt like ages ago were only weeks and a couple of months at the most. It was all happening so quickly.

Something was eating at her, in the back of her mind, no matter how much she focused on it, it flittered away. Taking a good look around the greenhouse she saw nothing, neither did she feel anything out of the norm. So why did Nagisa feel so uneasy. Shizuma, who busy talking to Sachiko and Yumi about their return, never noticed the look that Nagisa searched the room with. Yaya did and scuttled over closer to her dear friend.

Leaning in slightly she whispered "What's wrong? Sense something?"

"No I don't, but I do feel uneasy" whispering back then looked uncomfortable in mentioning "Do you know if the others put their sensors on high alert today? Do you feel anything?"

Yaya looked sharply to the magic ones and the air elemental, then quickly back at Nagisa "Now that you mention it, we have been too focused on the festival. I don't know if they have or not." Setting her sensitive senses to the area around them she shivered.

Nothing needed to be said. Nagisa rose from her seat along with Yaya, they stayed still and their eyes darted everywhere. Miyuki looked to them with a big smile, which immediately disappeared.

"Yaya" Nagisa warned her

"You're right" agreeing with her

A bright flash filled the room making everyone start; Nagisa and Yaya fully powered to their true forms took a firm stance. It all started so quick. Nagisa and Yaya charged into the night clashing fiercely with the enemy, stunning them just as much. The others quickly dove in and helped, each in their own true forms. There were so many intruders to face, each dressed in black from head to toe, with a mask covering the face. It looked quite effective in the dim light. Nagisa was hard pressed as most of them concentrated their efforts on disabling her, as she fought back viciously against the brutal attacks.

They were fighting hard when multiple spells in bright colours flashed towards the enemy, from the other side, the teachers and Head Sister had joined the fray, giving hope to the young ones. Nagisa grinned then let lose, she fired fire arrows with accuracy hitting them in vital places making way for Yaya, who was by her side to attack more easily. Miyuki and Shion were cutting and slicing into their opponents one delivering major blows whilst the other let her poison and sometimes stoning do the work. Yumi and Sachiko were also out front, one making mists to cover them and her ice hands and shooting icicles scored hard as well nice sized boulders knocking them out.

It was tiring and hard work, they didn't let up for a second, but all was not well as they were being pushed back and attacked more harshly. They were losing. A crash of lightning struck the teachers sending them flying, some burned, and others cut up. Chikaru aimed for that one, sending spell after sell of different varieties their way each one blocked and countered. An even match. Nagisa had her hands full countering four of them, risking a quick glance towards Shizuma who was battling one with a sword. She was fine for now. With a slash on her arm and multiple cuts covering her body Shizuma finally gave the black intruder a good whack to the head, which knocked him out, glancing around the battlefield. It was a nightmare. The silver haired girl looked on in horror as her friends fought with everything they had, as they were slowly being taken down. _'How did this happen? How did they know? Please, please let everyone survive tonight!' _Shizuma pleaded desperately.

Then everything slowed down, as her yellow eyes watched Nagisa. There was a green flash of light, one showed their form, a large serpent of some kind, with his fangs bared ready to lunge. His target was Yaya who was heavily panting and wobbling on her paws. The reptile lunged, when Shizuma who cried out in terror as Nagisa leapt in the path taking the wound for her friend. The wound was serious even for her; as everyone watched on, one group in fear the other in acknowledgement. The serpent never saw it coming as a spell hit right in its eye, letting go of its prey writhing and hissing in pain on the ground. Shizuma raced over to Nagisa, pulling off her jacket so she could stop the flow of blood, as the rest of her friends crowded around them in a protective circle, the teachers who were left standing joined them.

With a breather they clashed again more violently this time, their anger made it work for them. Kagome tried to help Shizuma with Nagisa, who was now sweating buckets and shivering continuously, unconscious for the moment. It didn't look well, not for any for them. Shion was thrown violently to the ground and Miyuki was having trouble keeping them off her, just as they were about to strike a fire javelin struck the dark intruder hard. More of them followed each striking true, or at least scoring them heavily. They looked around in fear of the attackers as they saw a woman and a boy looking ready to kill. In sync they called forth a fire vortex, shooting it at them making them scrabble away in panic.

Looking closely still, putting pressure on Nagisa's wound, Shizuma saw in shock that it was Kei but not knowing the other one, considering what she was doing it had to be an ally. The two newcomers attacked hard and fast keeping up the pressure, the Few rested at the sudden help. Chikaru and the Head Sister quickly made their way to Nagisa's side to see the damage.

Not a soul saw it coming, as two unseen shadows moved quietly and stealthily to the Few. A cry of shock from Sachiko alerted them all, as the two made their move, a stunned Yumi and one held a feeble Yaya in its grasp. Another made its move, picking up Kagome and returning to the others. It happened so fast and unexpected they didn't have time to retaliate as they all vanished into the darkness. It was a night mare, three of their own were taken, many hurt and one seriously needed medical attention. A nightmare of which no one could wake.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was silent in the woodland, only heavy breathing and soft sobs could be heard. The fact that three of their own were now taken would not sink in. Kei and the woman did a quick sweep of the surrounding area, coming across nothing as they returned. The two raced over to see Nagisa still trying to be treated, after her run in with fangs. The woman looked deeply upset at seeing her, Shizuma noticed she looked somewhat familiar too. She had long red hair that was styled at the back, eyes a honey brown flecked with gold and a petite frame, reminded her much of Nagisa. Turning to her, she saw that she looked even paler than before, her breathing slowed down the healers looked worried.

"What's wrong with her?" Shizuma asked looking very upset

"There must be some sort of poison in her system, I don't know how to treat it" Chikaru trembled

"I do not know either." Looking gloomy then turned her gaze to the fire wielders "Thank you for your support."

"No need to thank us Sister, I said I would keep a look out. I apologise for not realising that trap." Kei shook his head as the woman fumbled with finding something among her clothes.

Giving a sigh of relief she pulled out a small vial of some flaky white substance, handing it over to Chikaru "Give her this to swallow; it should heal her wounds after a few hours."

Doing as she was told Chikaru forced the flaky stuff into Nagisa making sure she swallowed all of it, after a few minutes slight colour tinted her cheeks. It was a good sign. A bright spot among a ton of darkness, as the others limped into view. Sachiko looked very fragile as she walked into the light; Shizuma gently laid Nagisa back down and walked over to her friend. Trying to look strong and failing miserably, Sachiko held in her tears as best as she could, so when Shizuma gave her a hug the Ice Princess broke down. Her cries filled the air in anguish.

It was a sombre group that now filled the Sister's office, with barely a complaint or even a noise, as they were treated and given a warm drink. Kei and the woman were also quiet, after they put Nagisa in the adjoining office to rest in peace; they came to give some small comfort but not really knowing how. It was quiet and still, nobody took note of the time or really cared, the last battle hurt them dearly, they were seriously outmatched by number and technique.

A thud in the next room drew attention, as the door burst open revealing a panicked Nagisa. Shizuma quickly got to her feet before the girl could fall; she was still not healed at all, taking into account the now bloody bandage on her shoulder and arm. The exertion from her small walk Nagisa collapsed into her arms, held tightly as she slowly led her to a seat. Nagisa didn't keep still; she looked around at the glum faces and knew something else had happened.

"What has happened?" she barely croaked out.

"We lost Nagisa" Tamao whispered to her, not wanting to upset her injured friend anymore

"I don't understand how did we lose? We're all here." Slurring slightly trying to get her muddled brain to work

"Spark" Kei quietly spoke to her as he kneeled in front of her

"Kei." Looking into his sad eyes "What has happened since I went down?"

"Are you sure?" noticing how much pain Nagisa was in, and with a nod he went on "Whilst we were fighting, two snuck quietly and kidnapped Kagome, Yaya and Yumi."

Nagisa just stared at her brother for the longest time, not moving an inch, clenching her fists so tight that she drew blood. _'No. That can't be. Please tell me this is a dream. I never thought they would do that. Why? Why? Why? I have to get them back! No matter what, I promised to look after them; even if it hurts I'll get them back.' _Nagisa started to rise, with a little help of her brother and love. Her hardened red eyes took note of the room, not really taking in the fact of the other woman yet, as she shuffled to the desk going real pale as she did so.

"Did you do as I asked Kei?" Nagisa grunted out as she stabled herself by the desk.

"I did Nagisa. You were right all along" Kei looked at his sister with pride "I watched over the communications, like you said and on the Isle it could easily transmit from there. She is not clever by a wide margin, there is a record which is logged and stored away. It's not widely known either."

"The bitch was never one for the technicalities." A large sigh was heard "I wonder what she gets out of it? Power? Control? I don't really care. Sister I need to talk to Ogasawara-sama at once" telling her firmly as she could

"You know Nagisa?" Sachiko sniffled

Nagisa looked at her kindly nodding her head "Oh yes. I only hoped I was wrong. She moved way too fast for me. There will be serious hell to pay now"

The screen came to life, showing the figure of Ogasawara Tooru who still looked ruffled. He was surprised to see them again and more alarmed when he took in Sachiko's condition as well as the others. With a brief family discussion, he turned to the Sister looking between her and the redhead knowing something was in the wind.

"Why have you called me this late at night?" asking cautiously

"You don't know? Why I am not surprised!" Nagisa was angry, in pain and downright tired "Tonight we were attacked by another legion of the Dark Queens underlings, under radar and no back up. Please tell me where your men are to help us? What are you doing?!"

"How dare…" he tried to talk but Nagisa was having none of it

"I dare with all my right!" she shouted at him leaning over a bit in pain as her bandages were getting more soaked with blood "You have known from the start who leaked the information and did nothing! Terrified for your position?"

The others were starting to get angry at the Council now, especially Sachiko who glared at him. Shizuma came up behind Nagisa, for support in more ways than one; Nagisa was working herself into a frenzy and in this state it could make her worse.

"Who are you?" he asked dangerously eyeing her wounds a little

"Now you ask? Then let me ask you this, what have you done to make this right?" finally collapsing into Shizuma's arms, Kei quickly grabbed a chair for her. Nagisa waved them off, after she sat down, still looking firmly onto the screen.

Nothing was said further on either side, which infuriated those within the Office, they had no time for the political games he was playing. Shion turned to Sachiko and shrugged her shoulders, trying to breathe evenly to supress her growing anger. It didn't stop Sachiko from letting go.

"They took my Yumi away from me!" She screamed at him.

Her father looked at her crying face and realised the truth. His heart sank a bit more.

"This is what happens when you don't do anything. The innocent suffer because you did nothing. Where were your promises of help when our three friends were taken from us? Why should I reveal my information, when you do nothing but aid the Queen?" heaving a great sigh with a grimace "The True Mythicals have already been warned a few days ago; look forward to when the War finishes to their report. I can no longer trust you with anything." Nagisa looked away.

They all did, the Sister hit the remote cancelling the signal and the screen went dark. Shizuma looked to her determined phoenix, somewhat startled at the thoughtful yet pained look on her face. Kneeling down beside her, resting her hand on her knee, they stared into each other's eyes lost in the peace they found there. Shizuma saw no guilt in those eyes only the strong will.

"I am going to get them back. That I promise you." She told her clearly and loud.

"You are going nowhere until you're healed" a sharp voice rang through the air making Kei and Nagisa flinch in unison.

Swivelling her head around, she stared once more at the woman who she didn't recognise earlier. Nagisa could have hit herself hard as her brain clicked into place. Shakily getting to her feet, stumbling a bit she walked a few steps to the woman by the desk. Those honey eyes with gold specks, filled with love and concern as they gazed at the redhead. Nagisa smiled as she threw her arms around the woman and cried into her shoulder, with the other wrapping her in a firm embrace. Shizuma and the rest were confused, especially the Sister since she didn't know who either of them were.

"Nagisa you must rest" the woman spoke tenderly to her stroking the dishevelled hair to calm her down "You have done all you can tonight. Kei and I will tell the others. We will lend aid as much as we can. I have missed you so much Spark and I'm very proud of you."

Pulling back out of the embrace, with tears still falling she nodded her head, receiving a peck on the cheek. Turning to face Shizuma, Nagisa was a little curious what the emotion was that ran across her face. Taking a little glance around the rest was curious too.

A sharp glare to her brother, she stepped forward "Everyone I would like to introduce you to someone, sorry for the wait. This is my mother Aoi Asa, you already know my brother Kei."

"Your family?" the Sister gasped "I'm getting too old for this" sitting heavily into her leather chair.

Introductions were made all around then the major discussion was brought back up. Nagisa nearly dozed off and fell off her chair if it wasn't for Shizuma, who picked her up and sat her in her lap.

"Who is the leak?" Tamao asked

"It's Sara Morlowe." Nagisa said in a matter of fact tone "She knew all the details and plans from both sides, using the link system to keep track of everything."

"Unlucky for her, I found out about it. Our Council knows about her now, what they will do I have no idea." Kei told the sad group then nodded his to his mother "We need to be off and tell them what has happened. I will keep my eye on you guys as well as Lillian and Hanadera" nodding to Sachiko who smiled thinly her thanks "We need to prepare for war."

The two phoenixes hugged and kissed their Nagisa goodbye, somewhat clumsily as she was still on Shizuma's lap falling asleep, leaving rather quickly. A bright flash of fire was their calling card. Nagisa fell into darkness once more.

It was a few days before Nagisa was let out of bed, let alone starting school. Her wounds were still too fresh and tender, no matter how much she denied it. The idea of doing nothing was driving her crazy. Questions were asked about the missing girls, especially from Tsubomi and the double trouble, the answer was met each time with 'Family Emergency'. The Few trained hard every day as Nagisa searched the Diary, looking for any clue as to where the Queen could be hiding.

The Diary contained a lot but not what she seeks. It was hard for them all to keep up the charade, every day they would go about their routine in normalcy, knowing their lives were far from it. Shizuma and Nagisa were in their room after a patrol around the grounds, now getting ready to retire. It had been five days since the attack, Nagisa was all healed nicely yet her heart remained sore. She sighed.

"What's wrong love?" Shizuma put her arm around the younger's shoulder and drew her in.

"The same as everyone else love, I'm doing fine." Nagisa smiled a little too fake

"Not one of us is doing fine Nagisa" kissing her on the temple "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know love, I really don't. Sometimes, I wish that I have never got involved in anything and then none of this would have happened" turning to face her girlfriend "Even through all the pain and loneliness, I have been blessed with great friends and my someone special. I'm getting mushy I know" with a little giggle

Shizuma snuggled close to Nagisa, feeling her warmth by her side. She knew her girlfriend was very down about not being able to do more, even more than the rest. The knowledge, that they could do nothing but wait and see. Whilst their friends were kept from them and not knowing what was happening to them. Too many nightmares of 'What if' floating around her brain. Shizuma was pulled from her musings by a hand softly brushing her cheek.

"Are you ok Shizuma? You seemed lost for a moment there"

"Just bugs me. Kaori knows everything about us, who and what we are. I wouldn't be surprised if she is hiding in plain sight" huffing at the thought

Nagisa's eyes went wide, when Shizuma said that, but kept silent and slowly the older fell asleep. Crawling gently off the bed she went to the desk, a cold fire lit her work as she began to write. Finishing her task, her mood had changed to edgy tinged with uncertainty. Doubts and questions filled her. Her thoughts made her pace, her eyes resting on the rose and next to it the purple pouch. Reaching to pick it up Nagisa hid the pouch and letter into her uniform, knowing tomorrow would be a day of action.

**A/N: Hope your enjoying reading it, more of a calm before the storm this sequel is. Read and review plz :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Nagisa was in no mood to go to her lessons; she didn't want to see happy faces surrounding her, the laughter the plain normalcy of everything. The school festival had shown her the hard truths. It was so easy to let go of her troubles for a while, just revelling in being a normal schoolgirl. It was so not going to happen. With the early morning bell tolling in the background, Nagisa made her way to the Warren, figuring it would a safe hideout rather than the greenhouse or lake. _'Why me? Why does she attack so hard? I'm certainly not a threat to her. My friends neither. Stupid bitch! I hate her so much!' _Nagisa was so angry, punched the wall hoping it would relieve her a little of her anger and stress. No such luck, in fact made it worse, since she really did give the wall a good whack.

Tottering into the practice room, she flung herself down on the padded floor. Her unhurt hand fell to her pocket. The phoenix's mind flew back to the conversation she had with her brother, the promise she made him keep. It all surrounded the purple pouch, now in her hand. Nagisa stared at the object for a while, until tears began to fall. _'There is no other way. She will keep on attacking and never stop. Even if I do give myself in and go to her, there is no guarantee she will stop either. My friends could be in so much pain. Scared and alone.' _Her tears fell harder and her cries grew loud. Nagisa cried her heart out in pain; for her friends, her love, her family and her past. The young phoenix knew what she had to do, but it was tearing her up inside.

Nagisa was pulled into an embrace and held tightly, soothing words spoken to calm her down. Tamao had come looking for her best friend. Managing to calm her down after several minutes, Nagisa pulled out of the hold giving her friend a smile of thanks. Her mind was now fully made up. Taking hold of Tamao's hands, Nagisa held onto them tightly, as if her life depended on it. Looking closer into the deep red eyes Tamao didn't like what she saw.

"Nagisa you scared me when I didn't see you this morning. Now I find you like this. Tell me what's wrong" Tamao looked desperate.

Nagisa looked reminiscent as she spoke "Ever since I arrived here, I never thought I would make friends. Then I met everyone in the Few, the best friends I could ever ask for. Now I have two more. I regret more than anything in bringing this down on everyone, it seems to cost you a lot. It's my entire fault."

"No Nagisa!" Tamao shouted at her, startling the girl "Friends help each other out. This concerns us all and we are proud to stand up to her. We would make the same decisions all over again, if we had to choose."

"Even so, I will set this right Tamao. I will get my friends back safe and sound. One way or another" pulling them both to their feet, Nagisa was final.

"Nagisa…" Tamao tried to find her voice, but was cut off by a firm head shake

"No Tamao, not this time. I have made my decision. Thank you though for everything. I have a small favour to ask" finally releasing their hands, showing the elemental the purple pouch

"I don't like this Nagisa, please let me help. She is far too powerful for you to go alone" pleading with her

"I need you here. This I need you to keep, just in case I don't make it back" looking into Tamao's terrified eyes "Don't look at me like that, I every intention of coming back. Shizuma would kill me otherwise"

It made Tamao chuckle a little at her attempt, knowing the silver's anger.

"Don't open this Tamao. Just keep it safe. If I don't return with the others, give this to Shizuma, along with this" pulling a crumpled letter out of her pocket, handing them both over.

The air elemental sombrely took them, looking at them for a minute before safely putting them into her pocket. Looking very sad by the end, she knew she couldn't persuade Nagisa, only helping her from afar.

"When do you leave?" quietly asking the dreaded question

"Right away. I have to pack a few things and change first though. I hate saying goodbye; the others will make such a fuss." Nagisa's voice began to crack a little "I can't see Shizuma; I won't be able to leave then"

"Let me help you get ready Nagisa, I make a good lookout"

"Thank you Tamao, I would like that very much" hugging her friend tightly.

The two girls left the Warren in low spirits as they made their way to the dorms. Not a soul was around as they entered, not really surprising as they were all in lessons. Nagisa worked in record time, she packed and got changed much too soon for Tamao. She was all set to go. Once more they set off, this time to the gates of Astraea. They were shocked to see familiar figures waiting patiently by the gates. It was the Head Sister as she looked somewhat sad as they walked closer, with a familiar boy to the side. Nothing was said at first and nobody moved. So it startled Nagisa when she was pulled into a warm hug from the Sister, held tightly before letting go.

"I know these past few days have been so very hard on us all. Particularly on you girls." The Sister tried to find her words "Are you sure Nagisa-chan that you want to do this?"

"She has taken my friends, attacked us constantly and wants to ruin what little control we have. My friends are falling apart; if I could do one thing to ensure the safety in this place I will do it." Nagisa sobbed "Please will you keep on an eye on them for me, I don't know how long I'll be gone."

The Head Sister nodded her head and sniffed. Nagisa wanted to avoid goodbyes; it certainly was not her forte. Turning to her brother she walked quickly over and hugged him fiercely, trying so very hard not to let her tears loose. There was one more thing left to do. Still having a hold on her brother, she moved her head to face Tamao who was openly crying.

"Keep an eye on Shizuma for me Tamao. Keep yourself safe and everyone else too." Not wanting to see or hear anything more, Nagisa pulled her brother away down the paths, until no more was seen of them.

Tamao, her heart hurting watched her friend disappear from sight. A few minutes later a flame of fire shot up in the air, the final display and exit of her friend. She broke down crying, as she knew that it was probably the last time she would ever see her friend and the dangers she would face. The woman took pity on the young Soul, gently held her as she cried. It was a sad time for them all. The difficult part was yet to come, to tell the others of Nagisa's decision. It was not going to be pretty. With heavy hearts and even heavier steps they slowly made their way to the office, giving them a little breather before the battle.

Upon entering the office and a cup of tea to calm them both down, the Sister called for each of the girls, waiting in complete silence. It didn't last long as a firm knock on the door announced their arrival, with a brisk 'Come in' all the girls filed in and sat down. The girls had become a sober bunch since the festival, Sachiko especially. They were more alert and filled their time in trying to find some way to get back their precious friends.

"Is it news on our friends?" Sachiko quickly got in

The Sister's sombre expression was all the answer the snow spirit needed. It was not good news whatever it was. Miyuki looking concerned at Tamao tried to cheer her up, but in the end a tight hand hold and squeeze was all Tamao would give. One person was in a bit of confusion as she looked around; Shizuma could not find her little fireball. _'Where is she? Surely Nagisa would be the first to be called. I know she has not been with it lately, since the festival and everyone is trying to find some way of getting them back' _When she thought that, icy chills crept along her spine. Dread filled her heart.

"Where is my Nagisa?" she whispered yet everyone heard her.

Tamao flinched and the Sister sighed deeply. It was certainly not going to be pretty.

"Where is she?" Shizuma asked louder this time

"She has gone" Tamao sniffed and her red puffy eyes looked to Shizuma "Nagisa went to get our friends back"

It made every one freeze. They all knew the consequences of Nagisa going to the Dark Queen, even if she could hold her own the outcome didn't look good. Shizuma stared at her in shock then looked to the Sister in confusion.

"Shizuma-san I am sorry. She left no more than half an hour ago, along with her brother. It was her decision to go and get them, if she is with her brother, another Phoenix; I believe we will see them soon." Trying to bolster their spirits

"Where have they gone?" Shion asked looking stunned

"I don't know exactly, neither of them said much when they left" the Sister looked tired

Shizuma couldn't process what happened. The idea of her little phoenix going somewhere and doing something so dangerous, without word to her or anyone else, left her angry and hurt. The etoile knew Nagisa could protect herself and having her brother by her side, gave her some comfort as she had seen him display talents not so long ago. With that Shizuma could only hope and pray that her heart would come in one piece.

Two days had passed since the phoenix had left Astraea, no more Wraiths had attacked them or any other creature sent from the Queen. It was peaceful once more. Rumours and whisperings had begun when Nagisa disappeared, it didn't help the fact there were still three girls gone too. Shizuma was irritated with everything, her fan girls trying to hit on her, her duties as etoile, the upcoming competition and the constant niggling of doubt. _'When is she coming home?' _Was once again, drifting through her mind.

It was late at night when four cloaked figures made their way silently through the grounds, disabling the alarms as they passed. Upon reaching the school, they cautiously took their time not making a peep, hiding in rooms when a teacher walked past. The leader walked swiftly to the door he wanted, knocking hard to gain attention. No one was in. Slowly they turned the handle; no squeak was made as they pushed the door in, gesturing the others to get in.

Once they were in and feeling relative at ease a cold voice made them turn in fear "Who dares come here?!"

"Wait!" a boys voice called out in alarm pushing the hood of his cloak back.

It was Kei and with him were the three missing girls as one by one they pushed back their hoods looking very exhausted.

"Oh my!" the teacher happily sobbed as she reached out and gave a hard hug to each of them.

Grinning widely she looked at the group then, somewhat noticed something. Kei quickly shook his head and made his way outside gesturing for the other to follow. A long hushed talk ensued between the two, as the Sister came back inside looking pained. She ushered the girls into seats and called her robin, someone needed to wake the girls up.

The Few plus Shizuma did a Nagisa entrance, as they barged their way in to the Head Sisters office. Their mouths dropped open and their eyes grew wide, as to their utter shock there were three dishevelled girls sitting in the office, all of whom were sorely missed. It was a moment of shock and then all hell broke loose. The lost girls leapt from their chairs and ran over to the others, laughing and crying their joy of coming home. Yaya, Kagome and Yumi had come home safe and sound. They could however do with a decent wash and rest, but save that for later. The hugging and cheers went on for a long time, as they switched to others in a sort of musical chairs.

Two among the throng wasn't so happy, one confused tinted with fear and the other saddened and distressed. The Sister was wearing a sad smile that never reached her eyes, happy for her girls return and sad to bring bad tidings.

"Nagisa did it then, just as she promised" Tamao said quietly, with these simple words toned the room down quickly

"Nagisa-chan isn't here" Shion looked around still gripping Yaya tightly

Tamao looked back at the huddled group, with tears in her eyes not able to speak. Miyuki quickly ran over to her girlfriend, doing her best to comfort her. Shizuma stood still with no emotions gracing her face. She had hoped that her heart would come back with the girls, still having the hope even now, however much it had diminished.

"How did you escape?" she asked tonelessly

"Kei got us out of the cells; we ran and fought our way out into the grounds. Wraiths stopped attacking us after that, now that you mention it" Yaya stunned at her words looking from Shizuma back to the Sister

"We were let go rather easily. Especially since we were a threat" Yumi muttered

Shizuma stormed over to the Sister's desk banging her hands down rather forcefully "Where is she!?" shouting at her

"Nagisa-oneesama, gave herself up so we could go free, didn't she Chikaru-oneesama" Kagome trembled. The motherly Lulim president had no words of comfort to give, just holding her close.

"Please tell me Nagisa is just with her brother on the Isle." The Sister hung her head and Shizuma collapsed to the floor sobbing quietly.

Tamao with tears still falling from her eyes, remembered her promise to her friend, approached the heartbroken girl. The others crowded round too, to try and give whatever comfort they could. The happiness was now replaced with sadness. The cost of having the young girls back, resulted in a sacrifice of one. Tamao crouched down in front of Shizuma, pulling their hands away from their crying face. The blunette reached in her pocket and in a swift movement placed the two objects into her palm.

Shizuma wiped her eyes to see better looked startled "Tamao-san what are you doing with these?"

"Nagisa gave them to me before she left, telling me to give them to you in case something happened to her. I should read the letter first Shizuma-san. Please don't be too angry at her." Tamao asked of her, rising to her feet back in Miyuki's waiting arms.

Shizuma was in a mess of emotions, her mind still locked on the fact her little fireball was in the hands of the Dark Queen or worse. Alone, she felt abandoned of all things. The distraught girl rose shakily to her feet and left the office in silence. Miyuki was about to go after her friend, until a firm grip held her arm. Tamao shook her head. Shizuma needed time alone.

Shizuma walked letting her feet guide her somewhere, she didn't care who saw her or where she was going. She just wanted to be alone. To be able to forget this past week, the festival, the attacks and Nagisa's need to atone for something Shizuma believed never to be her fault. The etoile had finally stopped. Her feet had guided her to the lake, a source of many memories both good and bad. Shizuma stared at the water's surface, becoming lost in its stillness, until her hands clenched on the letter. Setting her gaze now on the really crumpled letter, she was undecided on whether or not she wanted to read it.

Sitting herself down she placed the pouch beside her, and the letter she needed to read. _'Why I am not surprised to be given a letter. Nagisa couldn't face me herself when she decided to go. She never said anything about doing this. I know she was hit hard at the festival, much more than anyone and no one holds her responsible. When I do see her again so help me! I best read it, she did take the time to write one' _Opening the letter, Shizuma took a deep breath as she began to read the familiar scrawl.

_Dear Shizuma_

_I guess when you read this; you will either be very upset or very angry at me. Most likely both if I'm correct. I was never any good at saying goodbye; I wanted to leave before anyone knew of my plan. I am so not going on any guilt trip or suicide mission if that's the thoughts going around your pretty head. I want my friends safe and sound Shizuma, the only way to get that is for me to go and hopefully return. She has a plan for me so she won't hurt me, scratch that, kill me. Don't fret so much over my safety; I plan on returning to your scolds as soon as I can. I beg you not to hate me too much, for what I've done._

_Onto more slightly better topics. The pouch, which I firmly told you not to open, is still in effect. I just hope you read this before doing that. This is embarrassing even to write, I'll do my best. Among my kind there are limited choices of whom we can partner to. When we choose we exchange a feather symbolising a union. God I'm blushing. For a phoenix it's quite simple and safe, they only have a feather which is slightly different in colour and shape that makes it known to others they are taken. For a human however or anything different really, the effects are dangerous and lasting. Shizuma, if you will accept it, in this pouch is my promise to you. I love you Shizuma, with all my heart and soul and no one will take that away from me, no matter how far apart we get. _

_I hope Kei leaves with the girls in safety as he promised to do me a favour concerning you. He will tell you about it, when he gets there. _

_I was going to say goodbye, when I realised that no matter how I phrased it, it just didn't seem right. So I'm not going to write it, instead I will write see you soon. _

_Your loving fireball_

_x Nagisa x_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After Shizuma had left, the girls and Sister sat down quietly, Sachiko held Yumi in a tight grip fearing it was still just a dream. Kagome was reunited with Mr Bear hugging him tight and Yaya just slouched in her seat with a comforting hand resting on her shoulder. Without Nagisa there it didn't feel much of a victory or any happiness. Whatever the phoenix had done to secure their safety in getting them back, they could only wish they could thank her in person when all this was over. Miyuki sighed deeply, quickly remembering her friends face as she left. She hadn't seen that since they were small and her mother had passed away. Miyuki so much wanted to be there for her friend, knowing for now she needed to be left alone. The night was beginning to fade, and still they sat quietly. Well until someone spoke.

"Whatever happened to Kei?" Yumi asked softly "He was here one minute, gone the next."

"He had to get back to the Isle, inform the Council and his parents on what happened. Not to mention give them details on what he found out"

"What do you mean?" Shion asked

"The Dark Queen is gathering an immense army Shion-san. They are going to attack someday soon." The Sister informed them.

"When is Kei due back?" a voice demanded startling the others, as they saw Shizuma strode further into the room.

"Shizuma" Miyuki rose and hurried over to her, as they stood side by side at the desk. Miyuki looked on in concern.

"Don't worry; the letter explained a few things. I'm assured somewhat about her choices. Nagisa has never broken any promise to me. She will come back to me." Looking at the letter still in her hand.

"You're that confident Shizuma-san?" Chikaru asked in bewilderment

Shizuma nodded her head. True she was still hurting of the fact Nagisa wasn't here and was kept away from her, but the letter had given her hope and she clung on to it. Looking to her side to Miyuki, noticing she didn't believe her a bit, she handed her the letter to appease her. Shizuma watched as Tamao and Yaya crept to Miyuki's side, looking very curious as to what was in the letter and beamed brightly when Shizuma smiled at them they could. It was amusing to see their expressions as they read it. Still clenched tight in her hand, which was hidden in her pocket, was the promise Nagisa had left her, of her return and her love. _'One way or another I will get her back. This time I will be by her side, whatever comes our way. I hope my fireball can hold out until then. When is that boy coming? I wonder how this promise thing works.' _Shizuma was standing by the window, looking to the first rays of the sun, as once more she had been up most of the night. Behind her the letter was passed around as each read Nagisa's words, her promise to return and her will in what she was doing.

Yumi looked touched as she read it and looked into blue teary eyes "I guess I can see where Shizuma-san gets her hope from."

Yaya surprisingly sniggered finding something funny in all of this, when Tamao looked at her confused she decided to enlighten her. "I find it funny that none of you are rushing to congratulate Shizuma-san on her engagement." Looking around the room

"What engagement?" Yumi questioned a little lost

"Oh…my…god!" Miyuki looked astonished, then turned to her best friend finding her impatiently staring out the window "did you know the reason Shizuma?"

No answer. Sachiko looked a little closer at her silver haired friend, noticing she was really getting irritated. The Ice princess knew the reason why, a certain phoenix should have made himself known by now. They all looked towards the graceful young woman, trying to think of anything encouraging to say. Chikaru rose from her seat and untangled herself from Kagome, and gently made her way to stand beside her, nothing was said right away as the witch just made herself known.

"He will come, Shizuma-san. We all want to know what is going on, even if we can help in any way. The hardest thing to do is be patient; it is all we can do"

"I know, but it doesn't help much. All I can think about is Nagisa is out there somewhere, with the Queen and it terrifies me." Turning to face Chikaru "Where is he?" looking very torn.

There was suddenly urgent knocking on the office door, breaking into the reverie of those present. It wasn't any student, since none of them were ever awake at this time and the teachers well what could be urgent enough? The Head Sister rose from her seat and walked calmly to the door, opening it a fraction to hide as well as to protect, if need be, the girls. A sigh of relief escaped from her lips, as she stood back letting in a dark cloaked figure. It wasn't a smart thing to do. Tired as they were they suddenly became very alert to the new figure; they crowded around the newly returned and became battle ready in seconds. The Head Sister along with the other, sighed deeply with the latter pushing his cloak off his head.

"Please relax, I mean you no harm" Kei tiredly told them, looking worn and pale.

A collective slouch of all the girls and gentle smiles were thrown his way. Kei looked over towards Shizuma, his eyes glazing over slightly hanging his head to hide his face. Shizuma knew that look all too well. How many times has she seen that grace her loves face? _'Both so much alike. They hate to show weakness in front of people, carry burdens on their shoulders too much to bear alone. He must be so hurt about not helping Nagisa, telling their parents about what happened, even the Council. Has he rested at all?'_ All this was going through her mind as Shizuma walked over to him. She could see him tremble as she stopped in front of him. Reaching out Shizuma lifted his chin so she could gaze into familiar red gold flecked eyes, giving him a soft gaze in return.

"It wasn't your fault Kei. None of it is. We will get her back. We have to"

Both had unshed tears shining in their eyes and on an impulse, Kei reached out and gave her a warm hug. It lasted a comfortable while; separating Kei gave her a firm nod of his head and a determined smile looking to the others.

"What is going on?" Shion asked of Kei

Sitting down in one of the chairs, as did the rest they listened in earnest to hear the latest news.

"Dark days are coming once more. When Nagisa and I arrived at the Dark Queen's hideout, we saw it was only a temporary base. Wraiths of many kinds guarded the grounds and skies. Taking a look around, we saw that the Queen was creating more wraiths, far more than she needed to guard any castle or mansion. It was an army. Still it was good to know that they were still the dumb critters, when we fought our way in to get the girls out. The last time I saw my sister. The Council has been told and even now are preparing for an attack."

"Wait. Why are they preparing for an assault? Shouldn't we be the ones to get ready?" Miyuki was a little confused

"Since Morlowe was ousted and you're Council aiding her in a way, they have sent word for all to be ready for any attack. However Sora believes, as does Alana, that Kaori will attack the Isle. It holds the most power and control." Kei explained with a pained expression.

"How is our Council coping, do you know?" Sachiko inquired

"Quite well considering, the top geezer is finally acting like this is serious and working his way thru it all. His information to certain squads has helped many."

"Father" the Snow Spirit whispered

"Geezer eh? Working with Darian too often Kei?" Shizuma teased, much to her own surprise as well as the others

"He rubs off on you after a while" looking sheepish, noticing the letter at long last.

He read on in silence, Shizuma grew tense at what his reaction would be. He was after all family to Nagisa and she had no clue what he really thought of her. Kei looked startled but certainly not surprised; he saw and knew the truth from his sister himself, with one look to the silver haired girl knew his answer in her eyes.

Looking directly to Shizuma "This bonding is permanent if you go through with this, you do realise."

Shizuma nodded her head "I know. I wouldn't have it any other way"

Kei looked thoughtful for a minute, going over some sort of checklist, nodding or shaking his head at unknown things. They all wondered what this bonding entailed. With a final strong nod, he rose from his seat and gave Shizuma a large smile.

"If we are to do this, if you prepared to face odds to do this we must be going."

"Stop right there" Miyuki protested along with murmurs of disagreement from the others "Where are you taking her?"

"Oh, I'm taking her to the Isle to perform the ceremony. It can't be done here also I'm not qualified." Kei looked around

"If Shizuma-san wants to go, I will not stop her. I will leave her in your care Kei-kun" the Sister told him firmly

Shizuma rose and strode over to Kei, standing to his right. Then she looked around to her friends, all seemed upset. Their number kept on going down.

"Don't be like that; it will not be for long." Shizuma tried to comfort them, having no clue herself on what was going to happen. Her mind was however firmly set on doing this.

Miyuki looked hard at her friend, knowing from past experiences, that no matter what she said to disagree, Shizuma was going to do it her way. Miyuki's hand was clenched tight then hugged tightly around her neck. Her girlfriend was crying but not in distress.

"Shizuma-san needs you this time Miyuki" Tamao whispered to her, pulling back to grace her with teary eyes and smile.

The air elemental released her hold and nudged her to go. Miyuki was aware that Tamao knew her very well, not to mention a little glad that she wasn't angry for wanting to help her friend. Giving her a quick kiss and a thank you the medusa stood next to her friend.

"Miyuki what are you doing?" Shizuma warned her

"What does it look like? I'm protecting my sanity for the future, if we don't get Nagisa back you'll give me more headaches and mess to clear up." Miyuki tried to joke.

Shizuma was deeply touched by her old friend for this, stealing a glance towards Tamao, who nodded her head and gave her a nod in return. If this was reversed she would do the exact same thing. Goodbyes and best wishes were passed around, with strong hugs that left them breathless. Kei escorted them out and down into the grounds. Behind in the school office, the Few were left sad that two more of their number was leaving. Until a little chuckle from an unlikely source lifted the mood.

"I _almost_ feel sorry for the Queen if Shizuma-san ever gets her hands on her. _Almost_" Shion grinned.

Kei guided the two young women to the lake, how he memorised the grounds they never found out, especially it being an all-girls school. Shizuma and Miyuki were getting nervous, especially the medusa since she hadn't left Astraea in a couple of years. So she did what any one who is nervous does. Miyuki talked. Questions flew out about the Isle, was the general topic, asking how they would be getting there. When Kei mentioned Darian, Shizuma groaned in dread, which didn't help any with Miyuki who now looked quite scared.

"Nothing bad Miyuki, I promise. I just don't like the mode of transportation Darian uses. Wind travel is definitely not my favourite way to travel." Recalling her vivid experience of the previous time.

"I hate to break it to you Shizuma, but since we are pressed for time, this time around Darian will be going a lot quicker, so that means it will be more intense." Kei broke it to her

"Miyuki I will warn you this once. You dare throw up on me!" staring seriously at her friend.

"Now that's got me curious" Miyuki was actually looking forward to it.

Arriving near the lake, a childlike figure was seen, with puffs of smoke rising above their head in intervals. With a shout from Kei, the idea of it being a child soon fled, since it sported a long beard and bushy eyebrows with an old but strong face seen underneath. Darian glanced from the phoenix to the two girls, with no questions. They filed around him and waited.

"I guess I'd be seein' you again" pointing his pipe in Shizuma's direction "so eager to get back to that Isle are we?"

"Darian you're looking the same as ever" Shizuma greeted him

"We can go now Darian. Thanks for waiting for us." Kei positioning the two girls

"I didn' think you like me way of travellin girl" Darian grinned at her putting his pipe away.

"I don't" she firmly stated

With a deep rumbling chuckle Darian summoned his wind and they were swept away. Kei was right, this time around was way more intense. The lights flashed constantly and the roaring was deafening as she remembered it. Her stomach churned and her hair waved behind her. Shizuma hated it with a passion, glaring at Miyuki beside her who seemed uneasy but dealing with it nonetheless. The ride was shorter as they soon arrived in the tunnel, with a quick breather sorting themselves out, Darian once more puffing on his pipe led them on. The tunnel was not deserted like last time, dwarves ran here and there along with others who seemed just as ease. It was organised chaos.

"What's going on?" Shizuma asked shocked at the site

"Wat you think. Ever since we knew some of that Queens plan, we bin preparin for attack. Who better than us dwarves, to help armour folks?" Darian proudly stated

"I guess it's a lot different seeing it than hearing about it" Miyuki sadly breathed

"Yup that it is. That little gal has got a lot of respect among folks now. Ever since she found out bout Morlowe an the army." Nodding his head in pride.

Kei looked pleased at that remark. Shizuma and Miyuki had bright smiles as they heard this, both knowing the pain at not seeing her family or home in so long, now she was finally earning her right to be back among them. Darian led them down the tunnel, not having to dodge the many hurried people along the way. What did happen were stares, they just stopped and stared at the two girls. Impacting impression as the two Miator girls found it uncomfortable. Unlike before Darian led them straight to the exit, coming out into the bright sunlight.

Darian first, then the two girls with Kei bringing up the rear, the dwarf led them on a familiar route. Miyuki was entranced by the beauty of the Isle, as she tried to take in everything. Shizuma was too nervous to take notice of much, as she walked the path in a trance. A hand on her shoulder made her jump, turning to find worried red eyes fixed on her, slowing her gait to match his. Miyuki was too entranced elsewhere to notice.

"What is bothering you Shizuma? You look scared and lost" Kei asked of her

"Just thinking of the ceremony is all. Nagisa didn't explain it all that much" grinning a little

"I'm not surprised Shizuma, since she has never seen one herself. I have only the once." Kei told her, getting a look of shock from Shizuma "us phoenixes are very few, and offspring very rarely or far apart. So a ceremony doesn't happen very often. As to what to expect I don't know myself, even so I will be by your side until it's over"

"Who will be performing it?" Miyuki piped in, obviously still aware of Shizuma's every move. Must be from all that training in school.

Kei looked happy "Family members of the coming joined. So mother and father will be doing the honours"

"So Asa and Yasu? Nagisa's parents?" Shizuma looked like she was going to faint

"What's wrong?" Kei was concerned about the outburst, getting nothing from the silver haired.

"What a way to be introduced into the family Shizuma" Miyuki sniggered at her friend, enjoying this way too much.

Shizuma just gave her a minor glare and remained silent, thinking over and not looking forward to it one bit. Each remained silent as they continued on their way, soon coming to the main floor. Miyuki stood next to Shizuma, who was only just getting nervous herself. Remembering Shizuma's description of the place didn't do it justice as she looked around, as for Shizuma she watched Kei and Darian. The two walked over to the mist, where the dwarf placed his hand and from it the golden mist shimmered into an opening. Kei looked back and motioned them to come as he disappeared from view. Nudging Shizuma from behind, Shizuma walked forward gulping as she drew near. A hard worn hand grasped her arm stopped her from going in, startled she looked over to Darian.

"Good luck to you. That girl deserves a bit of happiness afta so long" nodding his head and turned away putting pipe to his mouth.

Shizuma didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. Feeling more confident, only a bit mind, grabbed onto Miyuki and entered the Council room.

All was as before dragon, hydra, unicorn were seated in their respected places. A chair remained empty as did the stone perch for the phoenix. Walking further in Shizuma and Miyuki stopped, unsure of protocol and the members themselves. Kei stood by his parents having a discussion, where he reached into his pocket and withdrew a piece of paper. A gasp from the woman and they both looked shocked. Then once more went into discussion this time looking hesitant yet thoughtful.

"Please be seated." Sora gently told them, as they were seated in the chairs centre of the room. "We have heard about events of Astraea, the effort and loss you all suffered. I am proud of you all"

Both blushed a little at the praise from the dragon. Miyuki more so as she still wasn't comfortable in their presence. Deciding to thank him she pulled on her reserves and ploughed ahead.

"Thank you Sir. Friendship ties us all strongly, to help each other out when needed" hinting very subtly.

Shizuma shook her head at her remark. Miyuki would always be firm in her beliefs, making her views plain for all to see.

"You're a bold one. Putting in a good review for your friend" the hydra hissed

"Nothing more than she deserves after all. Nagisa has done so much since she returned to us, never asking for anything, taking it all on herself even as going as far as being a hostage. Not once did she order us, not once did she regret helping us fight or the fact of being punished by you. Whatever I can help her with, no matter how little, I will do gladly. Nagisa will always be a dear friend of mine." Miyuki said all this in her sternest tone looking directly at Echion.

Echion himself was impressed by her words, nodding all his six heads to accept them. Shizuma took a hold of Miyuki's arm giving it a firm squeeze, as words failed her to tell her how much that could mean. Friends with bonds such as theirs didn't need the words; Miyuki knew it already the thanks she was trying to say. The etoile was interrupted by a shadow casted on her; Yasu, Asa and Kei were to the side of Shizuma looking directly at her. What a way to meet the family.

"Has the matter been decided, on what your son has asked of you? Or is it another request which burdens this room?" Alana's serene voice filled them.

"It is Nagisa's last request that Kei has shown us" Yasu's firm voice filled the room "Nagisa has asked to be bonded with her heart."

"Will you honour it?" Sora raised his huge head

"I have some doubts Sora; I think that's easy to see. I do not wish to bond anyone with my daughter, since I do not know what has happened to her. Nagisa should be here for this, a time special to them both" Yasu sadly expressed his fears

"Nagisa is alive" Shizuma spoke with confidence, rising from her chair looking directly at the family "She promised to return. Whether she is rescued, released or simply escaped she promised to come back to me. Never has she broken her promises. No matter how hard it was. Let me be someone who can stand by her side." Bowing her head in respect

Miyuki rose and stood by her friend with Kei coming to her other side. A show of trust in one another. Asa looked intently at her daughter's choice, looking for the truth and will to go through with this. She knew all about the Silver haired girl, both from her husband and son, the look in Shizuma's eyes said it all.

"Do you understand the meaning behind this union?" Asa asked of Shizuma who was a bit hesitant in her reply "For a phoenix it is very sacred, symbolising love of both soul and heart. I don't know what effect this will have on you, a union with a human has never been done before"

Troubled and hesitant Miyuki turned to look at her friend seeing the same determination as before.

"I promised her, that I would stand by her side whatever the odds may be. I intend to keep that promise" Shizuma looked to Yasu who in turn bowed his head at her answer.

"Come then let us begin. Do you have Nagisa's feather?" Yasu looked to her

Shizuma shakily handed the purple pouch over to him, her fears now coming right to the surface. Asa moved Miyuki to the edge as Kei moved the chairs telling Shizuma to wait where she was. Shizuma stood in the centre, nervously tapping her foot and crossed her arms. Being patient was never her strong suit. _'I hate this waiting! What's going to happen to me? I want this over, the whole thing. I want Nagisa back in my arms safe and sound and just be happy. Why is nothing simple with that girl? Like when do I complain, one smile from her and I get all soppy. I wouldn't have it another way' _Asa walked over to Shizuma, taking a quick glance over the obviously scared girl, wrapping her arm around the young woman's shoulder.

"Please relax Shizuma; I know this must seem quite scary. If anything goes wrong we will stop immediately."

"Thank you. I was never a patient one to begin with." Looking a little sheepish when she said it.

"Seems you have that in common, with my daughter. We didn't have much chance to talk when I was there last; I hope after this we will have that chance. After all, you will be a part of this family from now on" giving her a squeeze.

Shizuma looked to Nagisa's mother, seeing how similar they were. Both it seemed were able to calm her down with ease, knowing the exact words to do so. Yasu nodded to his wife that he was ready; Asa in turn rubbed Shizuma's shoulder and led her to the centre of the room. The other Council members watched on in silence at the ceremony. This was Phoenix territory. With Shizuma standing ready, Yasu stood in front of her giving her a warm smile, with Asa behind. In sync they raised their arms to the side, a glowing circle etched in mysterious runes and wording sprung to life at the girl's feet. It began to move, the outer ring filled with the runes moved clockwise whilst the other span the opposite way. It began slowly, as Asa and Yasu began to sing, the tune was heart-warming and powerful.

The glowing idol span faster as the tune progressed, with Shizuma looking quite scared, the tune kept the original pace, bright red and white flames rose into the air engulfing Shizuma inside. The swirling flames mixed together rising high into the sky, the heat coming off it was intense. The song continued. The wall of flames had descended a little, with it now curving in, slowly forming rounded ends. The flames of red and white were now contained, twisting and turning the colours intertwined. The song grew sharper and more forceful. The flames which had cocooned Shizuma began to descend, until it resembled a huge globe of fire. Asa sang a different tune now, more peaceful and calming whist Yasu carried on, the songs merged well considering the pace and tone.

Miyuki and Kei watched from afar the ceremony, the former wide eyes and stunned the other knowing and watchful. The rising pitch of both songs signalled the nearly finished ceremony, the flames still entwined separated into pairs, still surrounding the person within. When each was separated, they began to shoot off into the sunlit sky lighting it up like fireworks. Every strand of entwined flames that shot upwards, revealed more of the hunched figure. The last flame was the largest and longest, waving upwards and with a big explosion of red and white the ceremony was complete. Asa and Yasu carefully finished their song, tired a little from the ceremony, gently lowered Shizuma to the floor. The rune circle diminished and all was done.

Miyuki and Kei rushed over to an unconscious Shizuma whose head was in Asa's lap, hoping all was well. Seeing Shizuma move Miyuki waited nervously for her to awake, wondering how much her friend had changed. With no warning Shizuma's eyes flashed open, Miyuki and Kei gasping in shock. Her yellow eyes were no longer the same, brighter they shined more intense than before, gold flickered amongst the yellow swirling with emotions. Someone new had awoken.

** TBC**

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) Sorry for finishing this here, the next would be the definite last. I had trouble in writing past this point but i'll get back to it as soon as i plan it all out so bear with me :) I have to stop writing SP fanfics for a while since i have another in the works. Tell me what you think, it would be greatly appreciated :) Happy reading!**


End file.
